Olivia's Secret Man
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia has been working in SVU for 6 months and she has a secret man! Who is it? Elliot was never married and he doesn't have children. AU story. Completely re-written and not everything is the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is the new version of this story and not everything will be the same. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Detective Olivia Benson was still reasonably young. She was only thirty-two years old with shoulder length silky dark brown hair, which was almost black, with the most beautiful mocha brown eyes. She was a beauty with naturally tanned, flawless skin but had had a troublesome childhood and a few secrets hidden deep inside. She just hoped she wouldn't have keep one hidden for much longer because she hated to hide it.

Detective Elliot Stabler looked up at his partner. The partner that he had gotten six months ago. He remembered that day very well.

_Flashback_

"_Elliot! My office!" Captain Cragen called to his only partner-less detective._

_Rolling his eyes, Eliot sighed as he got up out of his chair. He headed in to his superior officer's office and his eyes immediately caught sight of the most beautiful woman, he had ever laid eyes on._

_'What's her name? I hope she is single. She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself, finding himself practically drooling like a teenager head over heels in love._

"_Elliot, meet your new partner, Olivia Benson," Cragen started the introductions. "Olivia Benson, meet Elliot Stabler."_

_Olivia held out her hand for him to shake, with a smile._

_Shaking her hand with a grunt, Elliot looked her up and down, "don't hold me back, Benson," he said, dismissively._

_Olivia sighed. "I'll have you know that I have more experience then you know of. So you better hope that you don't hold me back," she replied, showing her true colours. Stubborn and independent._

_Elliot nodded in surprise. "You're got some balls. I can work with that. Come on, we have a case," he said and led her out of the office. "A ten year old girl being abused by her aunt and uncle. Her legal guardians," he explained._

_Olivia nodded. "Let's get to work then."_

_End Flashback_

Feeling Elliot's eyes on her, Olivia looked up. She smiled. "What are you looking at, honey?" She asked her boyfriend.

They had started dating about four months ago and were very happy but Elliot could sense that she was hiding something from him. She rarely went out after work, always insisting that she had to go home. He'd never been inside her apartment or in her car. He hadn't even been able to look inside of her car before she would stop him. He had no idea what his girlfriend/ partner would be hiding from him, but he was determined to find out what.

"Just at the most beautiful woman in the world," he replied, causing Olivia to blush. "Come out for dinner with me tonight, baby. You've been saying 'no' for the whole four months that we have been dating. So please, baby," he practically begged her.

Olivia rubbed her sore neck and looked up at the clock. It was 5:28pm and she had to pick up her two year old son from daycare, which closed at six. "Sorry, hon, but I can't," she replied and got up, collecting her coat and keys.

She kissed him on the way out. "I love you. See you in the morning."

Elliot sighed. "Love you too. Bye," he muttered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was thinking to herself as she pulled in to the daycare center's parking lot. She knew that she should tell Elliot about her son, but she was so scared that he would freak out and leave her, just like her son's father had when she told him that she was pregnant.

She parked the car, turned off the engine and took out the keys before getting out and heading in to the building.

Upon entering the toddler room, she found her little man standing at the playdoh table, getting his little blue jeans and red t-shirt with a train on the front, dirty.

Lachlan James Benson was her proud and joy. He had short, soft sandy brown hair and eyes exactly like her's. Same shape and colour. The most gorgeous shape of dark brown.

The mother grabbed the boy's little blue bag from his hook just below his name tag and squatted down. "Lachie!" She called out for him, making her presence known.

Recognizing the familiar loving voice**, t**he boy dropped the green playdoh, and turned around. Seeing his mother squatting down, his little face lit up brightly. He was so happy to see his mommy. "Mama!" He called out and ran in to her welcoming, open arms.

Olivia picked up her son, gave him a kiss and perched him on her hip, allowing him to bury his head in to her neck with a soft, content sigh.

The mother signed her son out and gave him a kiss on the cheek, heading toward the car.

"We go home, mama? You read me story?" He asked, innocently.

"Yes, baby. But what do you say to getting some take-away on the way home, little man?" She asked as she sat him in his car seat and buckled him in securely.

Lachlan clapped his hands and nodded. "Pwease."

"Certainly, my little man," Olivia replied with a smile and closed the car door.

Walking to the driver's seat, she looked back at her son through the car window. She hated leaving him so much and for so long in childcare. She always missed him so much while she worked.

But she was worried about Elliot's reaction to her being a mother, just as much. She was head over heels in love with the man and did not want to lose him, so she found his easier to just hide her son from him but her conscious was eating at her. She didn't like to deny her precious boy and she hated lying to the man she loved... But else could she do?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten past eight found the mother and son sitting on the couch, stuffed. They had a nice dinner and ice cream sundaes for dessert and they were absolutely full. So they found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a kiddie movie, which Lachlan loved.

A knock on the front door startled the apartment's occupients. Olivia placed her tired son on her hip and headed to the door.

Opening it slowly, she was shocked to find her partner standing there.

Elliot's eyes opened as big as saucers in shock and surprise. "L..Liv? Y..you're a m...mother?" He stuttered the question.

Olivia licked her dry lips and sighed, nodding. "Yes, Elliot, I am...Come on in," she replied and opened the front door all the way to let him in.

The three sat down on the couch. Lachlan in his mother's lap, resting his head on her chest and Elliot sat down beside them. Olivia turned off the movie and turned to her boyfriend, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

Elliot rubbed his hands together in thought before looking up at the brunette and her son. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, a touch of hurt evident in his voice.

The brown eyed detective kissed the crown of her baby boy's head and rubbed his back before looking back up at Elliot. "Because...I don't know. I guessed that you would freak out on me and leave me," she replied softly in complete honesty.

Elliot shook his head with a smile. "No way, babe. He's absolutely adorable," he told her and looked down at the toddler. "Hi, little buddy. What's your name?"

Lachlan held out his tiny hand, refusing to remove his head from the comfort of his mother's chest. Elliot shook it before he spoke, "I Lachlan. I two," he replied and held up two stubby little fingers.

"Wow, that's so cool," Elliot grinned for the boy. "My name is Elliot and I work with your beautiful mommy right here," he finished and kissed Olivia lightly on the cheek.

"Eww!" Lachlan laughed with childhood innocence. "Ewiot kissed mama."

Blushing, Olivia stood up skillfully, with a toddler on her front. "Not in front of Lachlan please, El. Come on, Lachie, time for bed, little man. I'll be back in a few, honey. Help yourself to a drink."

Nodding, Elliot waved to Lachlan. "Night, Lachlan."

Lachlan waved back over his mother's shoulder before leaning his tired head on her shoulder. "Night, night, Ewiot."

Elliot looked around the small living area, looking at all the photos. There weren't many but he noticed that they mostly contained Lachlan by himself, some of which were professionally done; photos of Lachlan and Olivia together and Lachlan and a red head. He would have to ask Olivia who the red head was. He even found a couple photos of him with Olivia and one of the squad.

Heading down the stairs, Olivia saw what Elliot was looking at. "The red head is Lachie's godmother. She's a lawyer."

Elliot was startled by Olivia's voice as she returned from putting Lachlan to bed. He watched as she sat down on the couch beside her before taking her hand in his. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Casey Novak," she replied.

"I think I've heard of her. The name sounds familiar."

Olivia nodded. "You probably do. She's handled some big cases lately."

Elliot gently squeezed her hand and looked in to her eyes. "Where did you meet her?"

Olivia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I...I met her when I sued Lachlan's father for child support," she replied and bit her bottom lip.

"Where is his father?" He asked. "If you don't mind me asking, baby."

"Last I heard he was getting married. The bastard walked out on me as soon I said the words, 'pregnant' and 'baby'. I wasn't going to worry about payments because all I care about is Lachlan, but I needed the money to help buy things for him, like the crib and stroller. Now, the money is in a trust for him, so he can go to university one day and have money when he needs it," she told Elliot.

Elliot kissed the back of her hand. "That's a good idea, baby," he whispered and cupped her cheek in his hands, starting a kiss.

Olivia deepened it and straddled Elliot as he laid back bringing her with him.

They'd been making out for about twenty minutes before a cry through the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table startled them.

"Mama! Mama, come! Dweam! Bad dweam!"

Olivia got off of her lover and sighed as she stood.

Elliot saw the smile on her face as she shook her head.

"I guess we had better get used to being disturbed by a certain little boy," she said and took Elliot's hand in her own. "Come with me. We can get him back to sleep together."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia woke the next morning to the familiar sound of her son's footsteps. It was their morning routine. He would always run in to her bedroom and pounce up on to the bed for a morning hug and kiss.

_'Oh shit,'_ Olivia thought to herself, waking up quick. _'Elliot and I are naked.'_

The toddler didn't seem to notice that his mother was lost in her deep thoughts because he jumped on to the bed and in to her lap, startling her.

"Ow! Careful, little man," she whispered and gave him a feather light kiss on the crown of his head.

"Oop, I sorry, mama," he replied, a little too loudly, waking Elliot up, who had been sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed.

"It's ok, Lachie. Why don't you watch some TV? Mama will be up in a minute to make you some breakfast," she told him and kissed the crown of his little head again.

"Ok, mama," the child answered with a nod and jumped off the bed. He ran out, making car noises on the way.

Hearing the TV a couple minutes later, Olivia sighed in relief and kissed Elliot on the lips, knowing that he was awake even though his eyes were shut still.

"El, honey, could you please watch Lachlan, while I go have a quick shower?" She asked.

Elliot moaned as he opened his eyes, against the morning's sun beaming through his girlfriend's window. "Sure, baby," he replied and gave her a kiss on the lips in return, "but you have some things to tell me tonight," he finished and sat up.

Olivia sighed and nodded as she headed in to the bathroom. "I know, I know," she muttered over her shoulder before shutting the ensuite bathroom door behind her.

Elliot got up off the comfy bed with a sigh. He knew that he had upset his lover but if they were going to continue their relationship he had a right to know what she was hiding from him. She knew everything that was to know about him, even the things he wished he could forget.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The blue eyed detective walked in to the living room to find little Lachlan sitting on the couch in his little blue pyjamas with trains on them. He had a cartoon on the TV, but he was barely watching it. He was too energetic to sit still.

"Hey Lachlan."

Lachlan turned around and smiled. "Hi, Ewiot. Where my mama?" He asked innocently, looking around.

"Mama is in the shower, buddy. Want to help me cook breakfast?"

The toddler jumped off the couch and ran up to Elliot with a milky toothed grin. "Yep. Pan-i-cakes! I help! I help!" He called out, cheerfully. He loved to help with cooking.

His mommy always let him help.

Elliot laughed and picked up the little Benson. "Right, pancakes it is, buddy. Of course you can help," he said and carried Lachlan in to the kitchen.

The detective grabbed a chair from the table and placed it close to the counter before heading over to the fridge. "Ok, little man, we need eggs," he said and pointed to the eggs in the door. "Grab three."

Elliot had decided to make a game out of it, which would also help with his counting.

Lachlan reached over and grabbed one at a time, as he counted. "One...Two...Frwee."

"Ok, let's place them on the counter," Elliot said and walked back over to the counter. "Be gentle. They could break."

The toddler was very gentle as he placed the three eggs down on the counter.

"Good job, Lachlan."

"What we need now, Ewiot?" He asked with a grin.

"We need milk," the blue eyed man replied and headed back to the fridge. "Know where the milk is?"

"Right there," Lachlan laughed and pointed to it.

Elliot pretended not to see it. "Where? Where? I don't see it."

Lachlan laughed harder, loving this game. "Right there, Ewiot. Right there," he answered, pointing to the carton of millk in the door shelf.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia watched the interaction between her boyfriend and young son from the doorway with a huge, happy smile. She was so happy that Elliot had accepted her son so freely and happily. The same with Lachlan accepting him in return. Life couldn't much better then this...Could it?

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah! There it is," Elliot pretended to only just see the carton of millk in the shelf of the fridge door. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said, grabbing it out and shutting the door.

"I did! I did!" Lachlan giggled and took the carton of milk that Elliot passed him.

"Oh? You did?" The detective laughed as he walked back over to the counter. "Place it down gently, buddy."

The youngster placed the milk on the countertop before he went to ask what they needed next when he noticed his mother in the doorway. He waved to her with his own little signature 'Benson' smile. His smile was just like his mother's. He scrunched up his nose as he smiled.

Elliot loved Olivia's smile.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi guys. What are you up to?" She asked, pretending that she hadn't been standing there watching them for the last couple of minutes.

Elliot walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips, which she willingly returned. "We're just cooking breakfast, Liv. Why don't you go put your feet up? Cragen told me before I left last night that we have the day off, so you should relax, baby."

Olivia nodded, gave her son a kiss on the forehead and her lover another kiss on the lips before heading in to the living room. "I want syrup on mine!" She called out over her shoulder with a light hearted laugh, which Elliot loved.

He loved everything about the brunette. Everything from her generosity and love to her stubborness.

"Ok, Olivia!" He called back before turning to Lachlan. "Ok, little man, we need flour," he told him before he looked around, trying to think of where it could be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia had just sat down on the couch and gotten nice and comfortable with her feet propped up on the coffee table when she heard Elliot call out to her.

"Liv!"

"What, Elliot?" She called back with a smirk, shaking her head.

"Where's the flour?"

"It's in the top right hand side cupboard, El. Behind the coffee and Lachlan's chocolate powder," she replied and heard a cupboard open.

"Uh huh! Got it!" He called back. "Thanks!"

Olivia smiled and snuggled in to the couch, only just realizing just how tired she still was.

After getting Lachlan back to sleep and making love not just once but twice, it was nearly three in the morning before they managed to get some sleep.

She must have drifted off because she was woken by Elliot lightly shaking her and her son's sweet youthful voice.

"Mommy...Mommy wakie, wakie. Bweakfast."

The mother slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the most beautiful sight in front of her. The man she hoped to one day marry and have a child with, giving Lachlan a younger sibling and her precious son. In her eyes, her family. Something she had always longed for, especially when she was a child, growing up with her single, alcholic mother.

At the breakfast table, the pancakes were eaten in silence, except for Lachlan talking about some random things, things at daycare or his favourite television show, in between licking sugar off of his tiny, chubby fingers since he had lemon and pinch of sugar on his pancakes.

Elliot looked up at Olivia chewing a bite of her pancake and lick some excess syrup off the corner of her mouth. She seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"Liv?"

She looked up with a slight smile. "Yeah, El?"

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she answered, simply.

"You are still going to talk to me tonight, aren't you?"

Olivia exhaled a deep shaky breath. "Yeah, El. I am. I promise."

Elliot nodded and was about to speak again but was interrupted by a certain little boy in his high chair which was pushed right up to the table, so he could use the actual table to eat.

"Mama! Ewiot!" He yelled out, wanting to be the centre of attention.

Both Elliot and Olivia turned to looked at the youngster.

"Lachlan...What has mama told you about interrupting?" She lightly scolded the toddler.

Lachlan tilted his head to the side and put a finger to his lips, in thought. "Not to? Say excews (excuse) me?" He was more asking then telling.

"That's right. You say excuse me, young man," Olivia replied and got up. "Do you want out?"

Lachlan nodded. He had finished breakfast and wanted to go play.

"Ok. Let's clean your face and hands first," she told him and headed to the sink, grabbing a towel and wetting a little.

Lachlan scrunched up his face in disgust. "No!"

Olivia walked back over to him and proceeded to wash his face and hands as he squirmed.

"Lachlan, stay still, buddy. Mama will only take a minute if you stay still," she told him, still fighting again him to clean him up.

Finally once he was clean, she gently pulled back the high chair and unbucked it. "Go play in the living room, Lachie. Mama and Elliot will be right in here," she told him, placing him down on the floor, after a light kiss on the cheek.

The youngster nodded and ran straight in to the living room.

"Come here, baby," Elliot whispered and gently pulled her down on to his lap. "Are you going to talk to me, honey?"

Olivia licked her lips and leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder with a sigh. "Tonight after Lachlan goes to sleep, ok?"

Elliot nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Ok, baby. Just remember I am here for you, ok?"

"I know. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia had just finally gotten her son to sleep when she slumped down on the couch beside Elliot.

He wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure that you are ready?" He asked, softly.

Nodding, Olivia finally admitted, "not everything but you will eventually know all of it when I feel up to telling you."

Elliot kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her arm. "I understand."

Olivia inhaled and exhaled a deep breath slowly before finally speaking, "well, Lachlan was concieved after a one night stand...I was depressed and went to a bar for a few drinks. I ended up having too much to drink and slept with a man named Marcus Lewiston. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I was nearly ten weeks in. I had started feeling sick and went to the doctor. The pregnancy was confirmed."

"And you decided to keep him," Elliot said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Olivia told him with complete honesty, "yeah, I did. I knew instantly that I wanted him. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to have a child but I love him more then life it is. I would do anything for that little boy and I would do it without regret."

"Why didn't you tell me about him? Why aren't there any photos of him on your desk? But yet there is a photo of you and your mom."

Olivia knew that those questions were going to be asked sooner or later. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would freak out and leave...As for photos they all all in my purse and locker," she told him and looked away.

"Does Cragen know?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. You're the first to know," she told him.

"You're still hiding stuff, aren't you?"

Olivia wiped away a couple stray tears and nodded as she stood. "I'm going to bed," she muttered and headed for the bedroom.

Elliot got up and started to follow her. "Liv..."

Olivia turned around and took Elliot's hand in her own. "I'll tell you when I am ready, El. I promise."

Elliot nodded and kissed her on the lips. "Ok, baby. Let's get some sleep."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Morning came too quickly for Olivia but she was content to just lay in Elliot's arms. The alarm blared just seconds later and she groaned.

Grumbling, Olivia smacked off the offending noise. "Piece of shit. Shut the hell up."

Waking up slowly beside Olivia, Elliot whispered, "doesn't sound like you're in a good mood this morning, Liv."

Yawning, Olivia snuggled closer to Elliot. "I just don't feel like going to work. Want to just lay here in your arms."

Elliot smiled and nuzzled her hair as her head rested on his chest, being comforted by his soothing, regular beat of his heart.

"Well, my baby, Lachlan will be up and raring to go any ---"

"Mama! Ewiot!" Lachlan called out, happily, running in to the master bedroom.

"Here he is now," Elliot whispered, with a light hearted laugh.

Olivia pulled back to covers and let her son climb in. A few minutes extra in bed wouldn't hurt. It was nice and warm anyway and Olivia didn't want to get up. She much preferred to cuddle up with her two favourite men.

"Morning, little man."

Snuggling close to his mommy, Lachlan smiled. "Morning, mama....Morning Ewiot," he finished, looking up to see Elliot resting his head on his mommy's shoulder.

"Morning, buddy. Ready to rock and roll this morning?"

"Wock and woll?" The toddler asked, confused, with furrowed brows.

Elliot laughed until he received a discreet slap from Olivia under the covers.

"Don't laugh in my ear," she muttered.

Kissing her cheek, Elliot apologised. "Sorry, baby."

Enjoying a moment of silence, not wanting it to end, but knowing that it had to, Olivia sat up, careful of her son. "We better get up or we are going to be late. Baby, let Elliot help you get dressed and then you can help him with breakfast, while mama has a quick shower," she said, helping her boy off the bed.

Lachlan nodded and started running to his room. "Come, Ewiot. Come!" He called as he ran.

"No running, Lachlan!" Olivia called back and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"He's ok, baby," Elliot assured her and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"I know. I just...I still get scared, not matter how much I try not to be."

Caressing her warm, bare arm up to the strap of her black camisole, Elliot rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know what has happened to you and I won't till you tell me but I'm here for you and that little boy, no matter what. I love you."

Nodding, Olivia pressed her lips to his, before talking again. "I know. I love you too. I better get in the shower and you better get in there to Lachie, before he comes racing back."

Groaning, Elliot got up as she did.

"He loves to wear jeans the most," Olivia told him, heading toward the bathroom.

"Just like his mommy, huh?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Yep, he sure is," she replied and shut the bedroom door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Turning on the shower, she made sure the temperture of the water of just right before stripping and standing naked in front of the full lengthed mirror on the back of the door.

Looking in the mirror, Olivia sighed as she grazed her hand along the bottom of her abdomen. Over the dreaded scar. The scar of Lachlan's c-section birth, which also held another deep dark secret, which Olivia knew she would have to tell Elliot sooner or later.

Shaking her head, she looked away and hopped in to the shower. Washing herself, Olivia listening to the talking and laughter between her boyfriend and her son.

It was only about ten past seven in the morning, but Olivia felt exhausted already.

She leaned forward with her hands, resting her weight on the tiled wall, letting the hot stream hammer down her back, relexing her muscles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sensing something with wrong with Olivia, Elliot quickly got Lachlan dressed, in a pair of pull-ups, a pair of blue jeans, a white singlet and a blue t-shirt with an aeroplane on it before taking him downstairs in to the kitchen, to make Olivia a nice breakfast.

Sitting Lachlan on the kitchen island countertop, Elliot asked, "what's mama's favourite breakfast, Lachlan?"

Tilting his little head to the side, Lachlan tried to think. "Hmmm... P..P..por...porrwidge," he answered, having trouble saying the word at first, but sounded it out, like his mama taught him to do if he had trouble saying a word.

"Porridge? What does mama have in her porridge?" Elliot asked with a smile.

Olivia had a really smart child. He wondered if she worked on one thing at week with him.

He could see the toddler lost in thought before he finally had an answer. "Ba...Banana."

"Cropped up banana it is. What would you like though?"

"Same," Lachlan replied with a smile.

He had his mother's taste in food, he ate nearly everything she liked, except when she had really spicy food, he had even let her know when she was pregnant with him that he did not like spicy stuff. She tried to eat it once when she was nearly fifteen weeks along since she was craving it but Lachlan didn't like it and Olivia spent about half an hour kneeling front of the porcelain God offering that and other food.

Elliot smiled. "Ok then, little chef. Let's get to work."

"Yep!" Lachlan grinned, swinging his legs against the countertop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Taking longer in the shower then she had intended to, Olivia finally walked in to the kitchen dressed in dark blue jeans and a black satin blouse, with her favourite black boots, about fifteen minutes later. Smiling, when she found Elliot and Lachlan serving up her favourite breakfast, although Lachlan was helping, he was also munching on a small bit of banana.

Seeing his mother enter the kitchen, Lachlan jumped off the chair, he had been standing on, in excitement. "Mama! Mama! Ewiot and me...I...made your favowite bweakfast," he told her, proud of himself.

"And it looks yummy, little man. Did you tell Elliot it was my favourite?" She asked, picking him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lachlan nodded, proudly. "Yep," he replied with a smile, as his mom sat him in his high chair.

She buckled him in and gently pushed him up to the table.

Walking over with her breakfast in hand, Elliot planted a kiss on her lips. "Enjoy, my love," he whispered, guiding her in to the chair before pushing her in, like a gentleman.

"Thanks, El. It looks yummy."

"You're very welcome," he replied and collected Lachlan's bowl before placing it on the table in front of him. "No making a mess, young man. Mama and Elliot need to get to work this morning."

Lachlan showed Elliot a milky toothed grin before digging in.

Olivia laughed. "It's ok, El. He's not a big mess maker. He enjoys his food....unless of course it's spicy. He's never liked that, even while I was pregnant with him."

Elliot nodded and gave her a kiss. "I better have a shower. Good thing I got a bag of clothes from home yesterday."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the way to Lachlan's child care centre, Elliot looked over at Olivia, placing a hand on her slender thigh. "Liv, I think it's time that you introduced Lachlan to the squad. It would definitely release some of that stress, I felt in your body while we made love last night and the night before," he whispered.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was that bad in the sack," she muttered, taking what Elliot said the wrong way.

Shaking his head, Elliot said, "that's not what I meant, 'Livia, and you know it."

Rubbing a hand down her face, Olivia sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. Yeah, I do think it's time Lachlan met the squad," she replied softly and turned to face her son in the back seat.

The youngster was playing with his toy steering wheel and making race car noises.

"Lachie, do you want to come to work with mama and Elliot today?"

"No daycare?"

"No daycare, baby."

Lachlan clapped happily. "Yeah, yeah. I come, mama. I come. Pwease."

Olivia laughed as Elliot turned right to go to the precinct, instead of taking the left turn, which would take them to the childcare centre.

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his as he drove. He had never felt so in love before. This was the woman he wanted to marry. Taking a quick glance in the rearview mirror, he smiled, looking at Lachlan, who had gone back to his toy steering wheel. And that was the little boy he wanted to adopt as his own son.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review for the next, it might take a while though cause I am having a little problem with it.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia unbuckled her son from his car seat and perched him on her hip as Elliot grabbed his bag and shut the door behind them.

Kissing him on the cheek as they walked in to the building, she said, "let's play a game, huh, Lachie?"

Loving games, Lachlan clapped his hands and smiled. "Ok, mama...What the game?"

"Ok, little man, you stay as quiet as a mouse until mama says, 'Lachie!', ok? Elliot will be standing with you, so don't be afraid...ok, baby?"

Lachlan nodded, resting his head on his mother's shoulder, sucking his thumb, as they stepped in to the elevator. "Ok, mama."

"Good boy, Lachie."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As planned Olivia walked in to the squad room alone while Elliot and Lachlan hid outside in the hallway.

Seeing Cragen, Fin, Jeffries and Munch sitting around at the desks, Olivia smiled. "Everyone, can I have your attention for just a minute?"

The crew stopped the small conversation they were having and looked up at Olivia.

"What's up, Olivia?" Captain Cragen asked, wondering what Olivia could possibly want to tell them.

"I have someone I would like you all to meet..." Olivia turned toward the open door. "Lachie."

In came running a little boy with a sun tanned complex and looked about two. The crew was shocked. The little boy looked just like Olivia, but they could see parts of what they assumed he had inherited from his father, whoever he was.

Seeing Elliot walk in closely behind, shocked them even more.

Olivia saw all of their jaws dropped and it took what seemed like five minutes for someone to speak.

"When were you were going to tell me that you were a mother, Benson?" Cragen asked, pretty steamed.

Opening her mouth to answer her captain's question, she was interrupted by Fin.

"And you knew about this, Elliot?"

As Elliot went to respond, he was cut off by Munch. "What the h-"

Holding up her hand, Olivia called out. "That's enough. Hold up, guys. Let us answer the questions you have already asked, huh?"

Seeing Lachlan was getting scared around this group of new people, Olivia picked up her son and placed him on her hip, allowing him to bury his head on to curve of her neck.

Once everyone was quiet, she continued, "I didn't say anything about Lachlan because I did not want to be treated differently since none of you are parents yourselves....And yes, Elliot found out about my son a couple nights ago when he came by my apartment and he has accepted my son and Lachlan has accepted him."

"Benson, I want to see you in my office," Cragen told her. The seriousness in his voice clearly evident.

Sighing, Olivia handed Lachlan to Elliot. "Can you watch him please?"

Taking the youngster, Elliot nodded. "Sure, Liv...Come on, buddy."

She followed her captain in to his office and watched him close the door behind them.

Sitting on the edge of his desk, he looked in to Olivia's eyes. He was still in shock and wasn't thinking correctly. "You are on desk duty until further notice."

Olivia was pissed. "What the hell?! Why are you putting me on ass duty?! Just because I am a single mother, that's bullshit!"

Sighing, Cragen kept his voice soft. He was hoping that he was doing what was best for her and Lachlan. "You are all that little boy has. He needs his mother safe."

"But, Cap, I can do my job."

Shaking his head and standing up, Cragen said, "no, you are on desk duty, deal with it. Lachlan can stay today, but that's all."

Putting her hands on her hips, she tried to protest, "cap--"

"No. Case closed. Dismissed."

Beyond pissed, Olivia swung open the door and walked straight out in to the squad room.

Seeing it hadn't gone well with their commanding officer and her face red with anger, Elliot was concerned. "Olivia?" He questioned, placing Lachlan down on to his feet.

"Mama!" Lachlan cried, reaching up to her.

Picking up her son, she walked out, ignoring their calls for her to come back.

She heard Elliot's and Cragen's calls in particular.

"Detective Benson!"

"Liv? What's wrong?" The concern strongly evident in Elliot's call.

Placing Lachlan in his car seat, Olivia sniffled.

"Mama?" he asked as his mama did the buckles up, so he was safely secure.

Clicking in the last buckle, Olivia looked at her son. "Yes, baby?"

"What 'bout, Ewiot? He comed wit us," he alerted her.

Groaning, Olivia cursed in her head. She never ever swore in front of her son.

"He will find another way home, buddy. Would you like to go to the park?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, Lachie, let's go have some fun," she replied and closed the car door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot looked at Cragen, glaring angrily at him. "What did you say to her? She was happy this morning."

"Stand down, Detective. It is none of your concern. You are lucky that I got IAB to look the other way when you and Olivia started dating. Just remember that, Stabler," Cragen warned him.

Clenching his angry fists, Elliot was on the edge of cutting loose at his boss. He wanted to tell him where to go, but he didn't particularly want to lose his job.

"Get to work, Stabler. You'll be working with Detective Miller today."

"The fucking rookie?! No way!" He protested.

"It's either that or unpaid suspension, Detective. You're choice, but it only has a shelf life of one minute," Cragen told him. The authority evident in his serious voice.

Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from swearing, Elliot just nodded and headed over to the rookie of the squad. A young thirty year old sandy brown haired, hazel eyed man, only three weeks in to the job. His name was Julian Millar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as he finished work, Elliot rushed over to Olivia's apartment. Approaching Olivia's apartment door, he went to lift up his closed fist to knock, but was stopped by crying and Lachlan's soft voice, trying to cheer his mama up.

"Mama, pwease cheer up. I wove you."

He eventually lifted up his fist and lightly knocked, waiting for her to answer.

Inside the apartment, Olivia had Lachlan on her lap with her arms around his middle, hugging him. Hearing the knock on the door, Lachlan was going to jump off her lap and answer it, but he saw his mother's lack of movement. Knowing she was going to ignore it, he stayed quiet in her lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

Elliot sighed and decided to talk to her through the door. "Liv, baby, I found out what happened and I think it's a load of bull. Please let me in, baby."

Sighing, Oliva placed her son on the floor and answered the door. "Hi," she whispered her greeting.

Walking in to the apartment, Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek and shut the door behind him. "Hi, baby."

"El, could you please look after Lachlan, so I can have some time alone in the bath? But please don't leave the apartment," she asked. The whole time holding back tears.

Giving her a gentle kiss, Elliot nodded. "Sure, Liv. Take all the time you need."

Bending down and giving her son a kiss, she said, "be a good boy for Elliot, little man," before heading in to the bathroom.

Shutting the door, she let the tears finally flow, as she ran the bath. She didn't want Elliot to hear her pain. She needed time to lick her wounds on her own for a while.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Lachlan, want to watch some TV?" Elliot asked the youngster.

Yawning, Lachlan nodded.

"You sure it isn't bed time yet, bud?"

Shaking his head, Lachlan jumped on to the couch and grabbed the tv remote. Looking on the back to see what numbers he needed for his tv channels, he smiled, when Elliot sat down beside him.

"Did mama write your channels on the back, huh?"

Nodding, Lachlan pressed the numbers he needed. "Yep. My mama woves me."

Laughing lightly, Elliot nodded. "She sure does. There's no doubt about that, little man."

With nothing really exciting being on the TV, Lachlan jumped off the couch and sat down at his little plastic table and chairs set, where a picture to be coloured in sat.

Sitting down on the floor beside him, Elliot decided to interact with him more and get to know more about him.

"So, Lachlan, you want to tell me things you like?"

Smiling, the toddler stopped colouring and looked up at Elliot, "I wike cars, mama, chocwate... hmmm and I wike watchin' wacing cars on TV," he told Elliot, proudly.

Elliot loved his innocent little smile. There was no doubt that this little boy was Olivia's. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love your mama too."

Giggling, Lachlan picked up his crayon again. "You kissded mama too."

Getting worried about Olivia and seeing that Lachlan was falling asleep, Elliot looked at his watch. She'd been in the bath for nearly an hour.

Picking Lachlan up gently, he whispered, "come on, buddy, I think it's bedtime."

He laid Lachlan down in his toddler bed and tucked him before turning on his nightlight and closing the door halfway behind him.

Noticing that Olivia was now in her bedroom, he lightly tapped on the door and waited for a positive answer before strolling in.

"Come in."

Elliot opened the door and gasped in shock at what he stumbled in to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Please read and review. Some medical information could be wrong but I'm not a doctor and I tried my best.  
**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia humping like bunnies? No? Well I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot gasped as Olivia looked at her bare, naked body in the full length mirror.

She had lost so much damn weight...Elliot was certain that he had seen Olivia eating.

"Shit, Liv. You've lost so much weight. Baby, you are eating aren't you?" He asked, extremely concerned as he approached her.

Nodding, Olivia sighed. "Yeah, every meal...El, I think there's something wrong with me," she whispered.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's fluffy peach pink robe and wrapped it around her before sitting on down on the bed beside her. "Tell me what's going on, baby."

Sighing, Olivia leaned in to Elliot. "I don't even know what's going on, El... I'm eating but still losing weight, I'm so tired all the time and I get blurry vision....other times I'm just so thirsty," she explained.

"Ok, that's it, baby. Get dressed and I'll get Lachlan ready," he told her gently, getting up.

Standing up behind him, Olivia furrowed her brows. "Huh? Why?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital...It sounds serious."

"I don't need the hospital, Elliot," she protested.

Cupping her cheek, Elliot looked in to her eyes. "Please humour me then, Olivia."

Sighing, Olivia finally caved in. "Ok."

"Thank you," Elliot replied and walked out to get Lachlan ready.

He approached the child's bed and lightly rubbed his arm, which rested over the blanket. "Wake up, Lachlan."

Stirring, Lachlan's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Ewiot?"

"Come on, buddy. Mama is sick," he whispered and picked him up.

Heading in to the hallway, he saw Olivia walk out of the bedroom, looking so tired and pale, dressed in grey sweat pants and a NYPD top.

Taking her hand in his, he said, "let's go, Liv. It's going to be a long night, try get some sleep in the car."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in Mt. Sinai's Emergency Department's waiting room for three hours, Olivia had fallen asleep with her head on Elliot's shoulder.

Lachlan, on the other hand, was wide awake now and looked up at Elliot. "Ewiot?"

Hearing Lachlan's little voice, Elliot looked up. "Hey, buddy, you're awake. What's up?"

"Can we go? I bored," he told him, jumping off of the uncomfortable plastic seat that he'd been sleeping on.

Leaving one arm wrapped around Olivia, Elliot reached down and rubbed Lachlan's head. "We can't, buddy. Mommy's sick and we need to wait for a doctor to call her in."

Hearing Olivia groaned, Elliot rubbed her lower abdomen. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Groaning again, Olivia refused to open her eyes but she replied, "my abdomen hurts, El."

Rubbing her belly still, Elliot kissed her head, not taking his eyes off Lachlan in the busy waiting room. "The doctor should call you in soon, baby. Real soon."

Olivia had almost fallen back to sleep when the doors opened and a tall, thin, female doctor with graying hair, walked out with a thick folder in hand.

"Olivia Benson?"

Getting up, Elliot helped Olivia up. "Come on, baby. Hold my other hand, Lachlan," he said, holding out his hand.

Lachlan took Elliot's hand as they followed the doctor in an exam room.

Elliot helped Olivia sit down on one of the beds in the exam room before sitting on the chair beside the bed with Lachlan on his lap.

"I'm Doctor Mary Donnelly. According to your form, you are experiencing unexplained weight loss, fatigue, blurry vision, frequent urination and increased thirst, correct?"

Sighing, tiredly, Olivia nodded. "Yes, Dr."

"I want to test you for diabetes, Ms. Benson..."

"D-diabetes? What? Why?"

"You have the symptoms. I am going to run a Fasting Plasma Glucose Test and a urine test. How long since you last ate?"

"Ummmm... About four hours, I guess."

Nodding, the doctor wrote in the file. "Ok, you need to stay here and fast for another four hours before I can run the test."

Olivia groaned. She wanted to go home and back to bed.

Rubbing Olivia's thigh, Elliot said, "baby, if it's for the best, you need to stay."

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia nodded, unhappily. "Ok."

Nodding, the doctor grabbed out a small cup and passed it to Olivia. "I'll need a urine sample."

Groaning, unhappily, Olivia took the cup. "Fine," she muttered and got up, heading toward the bathroom.

"Sir?"

Elliot moved Lachlan a little, so he could see the doctor properly. "Detective Stabler."

"Oh sorry, Detective Stabler. How long have you noticed Ms Benson's symptoms?"

Sighing, Elliot shook his head. "I'm afraid that I didn't until I saw how much weight she'd lost, just tonight. She then explained to me what her other symptoms were. Unfortunately she didn't say for how long."

The doctor wrote down the information and looked back up at Elliot. "Thank you. I'll have to ask her for how long."

"Do you really think she had Diabetes?" Elliot asked, trying to ignore Lachlan's blabbering in his ear for a moment. "Lachie, quiet for a sec, buddy. I need to talk to the doctor."

"Do you want my professional opinion? Because I still could be wrong, even though I have been a doctor for nearly thirty years."

Elliot nodded. "Yes, please."

"She has Diabetes symptoms and yes, I think, she may have Diabetes."

"But she doesn't have a diet high in sugar. When she eats, she normally eats healthly."

"Is she a Detective, like yourself?"

Nodding, Elliot replied, "yes, she is my partner."

"Being a Detective, does she eat regularly, all three meals?"

"Well no, if we are caught up in a big case. We sometimes don't have time."

As the doctor jotted down that information, the door opened and Olivia returned.

The doctor put down her folder and put on a pair of gloves before grabbing a bag.

"Here you go," Olivia whispered, passing the doctor the cup.

"Thank you, I'll get this sent to the lab," Dr Donnelly said, putting the cup in to the bag. "I'll put a rush on it, so we should have the results by the time, I need to do the blood test."

Unhappy but Olivia still nodded. "So, what now? Do I just lay here for like three and a half more hours?" she asked, laying down on the bed.

"Yes, for the test we need your fasting blood sugar," the doctor explained, simply.

Olivia was hating this. She hated hospitals. She hated the smell and the noise and the poking and prodding. She hated the million questions asked.

Groaning, she nodded. "I'm so tired," she whispered.

"I know you are. You look it. Get some sleep and I'll be back to check on you every half an hour until I need to do the test."

Closing her eyes, Olivia whispered, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Get some rest," Dr. Donnelly said and left, closing the door softly behind her.

Elliot placed Lachlan on the bed before getting up on to the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her, in comfort.

Snuggling in to him, Olivia sighed, contently. "Thank you for being here with me."

Elliot kissed the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "No problem, baby. I'll always be here for you and Lachlan," he whispered and smiled when he saw Lachlan snuggle up in to Olivia's other side, closing his eyes.

Olivia snuggled in to Elliot and wrapped her other arm around Lachlan.

Lachlan sighed, contently, in to his mother's soft, loving touch.

Kissing Olivia again, Elliot whispered, "get some sleep, baby. I'll wake you when she returns to do the blood test."

Yawning, Olivia closed her eyes. "Thanks, El. I love you..." she whispered, letting sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and as I said last chapter, I am not a doctor, so I could possibly have stuff wrong but it's just a story. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Lachlan and the doctor.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia had felt like she had just fallen asleep, only to be eased back in to consciousness, but in reality she had been asleep for close to four and a half hours. It was now time for the blood test.

"Baby," a soft voice came in to her focus. It was Elliot. "Wake up, baby. The doctor is back to do your blood test."

Groaning, Olivia opened her eyes. "Already?" she whispered, weakly.

Elliot kissed her forehead and whispered, "yeah, baby. You've been asleep for about four and a half hours."

"Where's Lachie?" she asked, looking around the room for him.

Caressing her arm, Elliot said, "I called Casey and she came and got him about two hours ago, baby. She didn't know who I was, so I had to explain some stuff to her and she came. She whispered something to you and gave you a kiss on the cheek but you slept right though."

Sighing, Olivia nodded. "Thank you so much, El."

Kissing her forehead again, Elliot replied, "it's no problem, baby. I'd do anything for you and that little boy. Now, the doctor has to do your blood test."

Nodding, Olivia stretched out her arm, holding tightly on to Elliot with her other hand. She had a fear of needles but she would never admit it. She saw it as a sign of weakness.

Elliot sensed her anxiety as the nurse tied some rudder like material tightly around her bicep just above her elbow and the doctor came near her with the needle. He wrapped his arms around her middle and let her bury her head in to his chest. "It's ok, baby. I'm right here," he murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek.

The needle went in to the inside of her elbow and she whimpered.

Rubbing her abdomen, he kissed her cheek and whispered comforting words in her ears. "It's ok, baby, it's ok. It's almost over."

Elliot knew how embarrassed she was to be showing this weakness of hers that she didn't like to admit and he assured her that it was ok. Her secret was safe with him.

Once the blood was drawn, the doctor put some cotton and tape over the pinhole and said, "all done. Get some more sleep, the breakfast cart will be coming around soon, so you can try get some food in to you."

Nodding, not letting go of Elliot, Olivia whispered, "thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be sending this to the lab to be analysed and I will put a rush on it. I'll keep you here for the results, okay?"

Not too impressed about that, Olivia still nodded. "Okay..."

The doctor left and Elliot rubbed Olivia's arms soothingly. "Baby, get some more sleep. You're still exhausted."

Nodding, Olivia burried her head back in to his chest and whispered, "I love you... so much."

"I love you too, baby, so much. Sleep."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia had just drifted off again, only to be eased in to awareness yet again. Groaning unhappily about being disturbed again, she muttered, "leave me alone. Let me sleep."

Rubbing her arm as she lay in between his legs with her head on his abdomen, Elliot kissed her cheek and whispered in soothingly in her ear, "I'd like to let you sleep, baby..."

"Well then let me, El, please," she begged.

Sighing, Elliot replied, "after you get some food in your belly, 'Livia."

Groaning again in protest, Olivia opened her eyes. Looking out the window she could see the sun starting to rise. "'S too early," she grumbled and shut her eyes again.

Chuckling lightly, Elliot took the plate of plate of toast and fruit from the nurse and mouthed, "thank you."

The young nurse nodded and headed out, leaving the couple alone in peace.

"Baby, come on. Time to get some food in this belly of yours," he told her gently.

Exhaling a deep, unhappy breath, Olivia opened her eyes again and looked down at the plate of food in front of her, which Elliot was holding for her.

Crinkling her nose up in disgust, she protested, "I am not eating that. Get it away from me. Yuck!"

"Come on, baby, please."

Olivia shook her head. "You want me to keep food down. It ain't gonna happen with that."

"Baby, they put a tiny tub of each strawberry jelly and peanut butter. You like strawberry jelly," he tried to pesaude her to eat.

Reluctantly Olivia picked up the tiny tub of jelly and the plastic knife. "Okay," she whispered and proceeded to spread the jelly on the buttered toast.

Olivia put the toast in her mouth and took a bite, slowly.

Elliot waited until she had chewed and swollowed the toast before he kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Sticking out her tongue and wrinkling her nose at the aweful taste, Olivia shook her head and said, "you are so lucky I love you."

"Baby, you aren't doing this for me. You're doing it for yourself. Come on, finish it," he coaxed her.

Too tired to argue with him, Olivia finished the toast and went to lay down again, but was stopped by Elliot's voice.

"How about the banana, gorgeous?" he asked, pointing to the remaining item on the plate.

Shaking her head, Olivia rested her head back in to Elliot's abdomen. "No, that's enough. No more," she whispered.

Putting the plate on the table, Elliot said, "okay. At least you had something. Thank you for eating."

"Mmm-hmm," she muttered as her eyes drifted closed again, letting sleep take over once again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke again about three hours later to the sounds of two of the most soothing voices. They were talking amongst themselves about nothing inparticular.

Opening her eyes, she saw the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen, well the second most. The first was the first time she had ever laid eyes on her son, the moment he was held up by the doctor for her to see, screaming and covered in after birth.

Elliot sat in the chair beside the bed with little Lachlan sitting comfortably in his lap, facing him.

Smiling, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Both of them turned around and she waved to Lachlan, being careful of the IV in the back of her hand, which she must've been connected to while she slept. "Hi guys," she whispered.

"Mommy!" Lachlan cheered as Elliot gently sat him on the bed.

"Be careful, buddy. Hi, baby," Elliot whispered and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "How you feeling?"

"A little better then before. When did they hook me up to this?" she asked, lifting up her hand with the IV connected.

"Ah, about an hour ago, Liv, you were so deep in sleep you didn't even notice. And the doctor should be back with your results any minute now."

Sighing, Olivia nodded. "Ok," she whispered and gently wrapped her arm, which didn't have the IV, around Lachlan, who happily snuggled in to his mommy's side. "Hi, my baby boy. How was your time at Aunt Casey's?"

"Fun, mommy. Aunt Casey letted me help wit bweakfas'."

"Wow, that sounds like fun, Lachie."

Lachlan nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, yep."

"When did Casey bring him back, El?"

Looking at his watching, he tried to remember. When he did, he looked back up at Olivia. "About twenty-five minutes ago, babe. She said she would have kept him longer but she had to go to work."

Yawning, Olivia asked, "what time is it?"

"Just after nine, 'Livia."

The door opened and the doctor appeared with a sheet of paper in hand, which Olivia surmised as her test results.

Sighing, Olivia gave Elliot her hand. She needed his support more then ever right now. "What's wrong with me, doc?" she asked, softly.

Reading the results again, the doctor nodded before looking up at Olivia. "Well..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. So much to write, not enough hours in a day. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan and the doctor.**

**

* * *

  
**

Reading the results again, the doctor nodded before looking up at Olivia. "Well...It appears that you have Type 1 Diabetes, Ms Benson," she informed her.

Olivia was in absolute shock. "What?! How?!"

"We are unsure, Ms. Benson. It could have been environmental factors or you could have possibly inherited it. Did you mother or father have diabetes?" the doctor asked.

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia shook her head. "My mother didn't... But I never knew my father," she explained.

"Give mommy a hug, buddy," Elliot whispered in Lachlan's ear and placed him on the bed beside Olivia.

The doctor nodded. "We're going to have to work out a regimen with you, to control your diabetes," she explained to her.

Wrapping her arms around Lachlan, Olivia nodded, inhaling the calming scent of his baby shampoo. "Okay," she whispered. "I still don't know how this could have happened though. I eat pretty healthy, I'm fit, I run frequently."

Rubbing Olivia's arm, the doctor said softly, "It can happen. As long as you control the diabetes, you can function normally," she tried to reassure her but it wasn't helping much.

Shaking her head, Olivia made it clear that the conversation was over. She needed time to digest all of this new information.

Sighing, Elliot decided to speak up for Olivia. "Could you please give us a minute?"

Nodding in understanding, Dr. Donnelly said, "Okay. I'll be back in ten, so we can start working out how we can keep your diabetes under control."

"Thank you, Doc," Elliot said for Olivia.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stabler," the doctor replied and walked out.

"Mommy! Mommy!!" Lachlan screamed. He wanted his mommy's attention and he wanted it now. He was getting bored in this place. He wanted his mommy to play cars with him.

"Mommy is busy, buddy," Elliot tried to settle the toddler down.

"MOMMY!!!" Lachlan screamed louder.

Olivia flinched and rubbed a hand down her face, trying to keep her frustration under control. "Not now, buddy," she whispered, rubbing his back, "Please, Lachlan."

Lachlan hadn't acted this unruly since he was about eighteen months old and now was not the right time for it. She was still in shock from the diagnosis and she was exhausted and frustrated.

"MOMMY! I bored! Go home!!!" he screeched, grumpily, thumping his little fists on the mattress. "Go home! Home!"

Olivia took some deep breaths and turned away from Lachlan. She couldn't handle his temper tantrum right now, especially one to this magnitude.

Noticing Olivia's hand clenching and unclenching as she took slow, deep breaths, Elliot sighed. "Baby, I'll call Casey to come collect him," he suggested.

Shaking her head, Olivia said, "She can't right now, El. She's in court today."

Elliot nodded. "Okay. Is there someone else who could come collect him?"

"No, there isn't."

"MOMMMMMMYYYYYY," Lachlan screeched over his mother, as she tried to talk to Elliot.

Olivia's hands started to shake and tears started to well up in her eyes. "T-take him out of here please, El. Take him to the playground or something," she practically pleaded with him.

Nodding in understanding, Elliot kissed her on the lips. "Okay, baby, we'll be back soon."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered and kissed Lachlan's cheek. "Elliot is going to take you to the playground, buddy. Behave yourself."

"Love you, mommy," Lachlan said, softly, happy that he was getting his way, even if it wasn't his mommy taking him. He liked Elliot, so he could handle that.

"Come on, buddy," Elliot said, picking up the youngster. "Let's go have us some fun, huh?"

"Yep!" Lachlan cheered, happily.

Laughing lightly, Elliot perched Lachlan on his hip. "Let's go. See you soon, Liv."

"Bye, guys. Have fun," Olivia waved to them, smiling sadly and watched her boyfriend and son walk out of the hospital room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten minutes dragged by for Olivia as she thought of how her life was going to be changing yet again. How was this diabetes diagnosis going to change her life? Was it going to affect her chances on having another baby, giving Lachlan a younger sibling? Was she going to have to give herself injections everyday, even though she had a fear of needles? Was Elliot going to ditch her? These were just some of the million thoughts racing through her head.

Sighing, she leaned her head back and looked up at the white ceiling. "Why?" she whispered to herself.

The door opened and the doctor appeared. "Olivia, are you ready to talk about your diabetes now? We need to work out a regimen before you can go home."

Groaning, Olivia nodded. "Yes, let's get this over with, please."

Nodding, the doctor sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Okay, here are some pamphlets on diabetes. It will tell you how to control your diabetes and what to do, especially when you are sick."

"Won't it be the same as any sick day?" Olivia asked, furrowing her brows.

Dr. Donnelly shook her head. "No it isn't, Olivia. Any common illness, including the cold or flu, which results in nausea, vomiting or diarrhea may cause your blood sugar to rise. So when you are sick, you need to check your blood sugar every four hours. Amongst other things, it is all in the pamphlets for you, Olivia. It is important to have your diabetes under control," the doctor informed her.

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia nodded, sadly. "Okay. Will I still be able to have another child?"

"Yes, Olivia. And there will other ways to handle your diabetes, if and when it happens. You will need to talk to your OBGYN about that then."

"Okay. Thank you. Can we work this out before my boyfriend and son come back? Because my son will want to go straight home."

"Sure," Dr. Donnelly said with a smile. "Did your son have a temper tantrum before?"

Sighing, Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I'm just so tired, I couldn't handle it, so I got Elliot to take him out for a while."

"I understand. When my son was about three I was in hospital for a week following a c-section I had when I had my daughter. He had a few temper tantrums. It was frustrating but I still tried everything to calm him but it wouldn't work and it started to upset the other women in the room, so my husband had to take him out."

Olivia nodded. "I don't mean to be rude but could we please sort all this diabetes stuff out?"

"Sure. I know how badly you want to go. Let's do this. But you may still need to come back in a few days so we can test to see if your diabetes is under control or not."

"Okay."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot returned with a now sleepy Lachlan some time later. He had stayed out with Lachlan longer to make sure he was sleepy when he came back, so he would sleep during whatever else still needed to be done.

He walked in to the hospital room to find Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed with some pamphlets, a piece of paper and a small case, which he assumed contained Insulin, needles and syringes.

"Hey baby, ready to go?" he greeted her with Lachlan perched on his hip. Lachlan's little head on his shoulder.

Sighing, Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Yeah. What took you so long?"

Elliot leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Sorry, baby. I took Lachlan to the playground and then we grabbed something to eat. I thought it would be best to come back when he was sleepy," he tried to explain.

Olivia put her finger on Elliot's lips and smiled sadly. "It's okay, honey. Thank you."

Helping Olivia up off the bed with his free hand, Elliot said, "No problem, baby. Let's go home. We can work out how we are going to handle your diabetes. I could even give you the Insulin injections, baby."

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Really? You would do that for me? Give me the injections?"

Nodding, Elliot gave her a kiss. "Yes, baby, I will. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and Lachlan, you know that."

Taking Elliot's free hand in hers, Olivia said, "Thank you so much, El. Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two weeks after her diabetes diagnosis, Olivia was still having a rough time trying to get used to her new life, of regularly checking her blood sugar, watching what she ate and Elliot giving her the Insulin injections. She still couldn't stand the injections. Sometimes she still squirmed as soon as she saw the needle and tried to get away from them.

Standing at the kitchen counter, Olivia was waiting for the meter to tell her her blood sugar level, from the strap, which she had just put blood on from her index finger.

Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "He's asleep, baby. What's your blood sugar level?"

The machine beeped and the number came up.

Sighing, Olivia said, "It's a little high. Time for an injection, I guess."

Elliot kissed her neck. "Okay, baby," he whispered and walked over to the cupboard, which held her insulin.

Groaning, Olivia sat down at the table and lifted up her shirt a bit, exposing her lower abdomen.

With a needle in hand, Elliot walked back over to Olivia and squatted down in front of her.

"Let the torture begin," Olivia grumbled and looked away.

Elliot rubbed her thigh. "You know it only takes a second, baby. Ready?"

Shaking her head, Olivia muttered, "No. But I never --- Ouch! Could have warned me, El."

He had stuck the needle in to her lower abdomen while she was talking, to get it over and done with. Elliot had discovered that was the best way to do it with Olivia because the first couple of days she either tried to run from him or she'd squirm while he tried to stick the needle in.

"Baby, it's best to do it when you least expect it, otherwise you squirm or try to run from me, you know that," he whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he stood back up. "Why don't you go have a lay down? You didn't sleep too well last night, you were tossing and turning most of the night," he suggested softly.

Getting up, Olivia yawned. "Yeah, I think I might. Want to come lay down with me, honey?"

Putting the empty needle in to the plastic container, which they used to dispose of the needles, Elliot shook his head. "I would love to, baby, but I have things that I need to do."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lachlan called from his bedroom, waking up from his nap already.

"I'll get him, Liv. Go lay down, okay?" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, okay. Love you," she mumbled.

"Love you too," Elliot whispered and watched Olivia tiredly walk toward the master bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to Lachlan's bedroom, he found the toddler sitting up in bed, smiling.

"Hey, bud. What are you doing awake already? You still have about forty minutes left of your nap," Elliot whispered, walking over to Lachlan.

"No tired, daddy," Lachlan replied, like he'd been calling Elliot 'daddy' from day one.

Elliot smiled at being called 'daddy'. He was more then happy for him to call him 'daddy'. Elliot was already seeing himself as a father to this child.

He squatted down beside the toddler bed. "Hey, kiddo. You want to do daddy a favour?"

Nodding, Lachlan clapped enthusiastically. "Yep, yep. What, daddy?"

Elliot picked Lachlan up and perched hiim on his hip. "Come with me."

He carried the youngster in to the study and opened a drawer. Elliot went through everything in it and grabbed a little black, velvet ring box from the very bottom before handing it to Lachlan. "Hold this, little man. And when we go in to mommy's bedroom, I will place you on the bed. Give mommy a kiss and ask her if she will marry me. You got it, buddy?"

"Yep, yep, I do that, daddy."

Elliot smiled. "Okay, buddy, let's go."

Walking in to the master bedroom, Elliot found Olivia asleep, stretched out in the very middle of the large bed. He sat Lachlan on the bed before sitting on the edge, watching the intelligent youngster at work.

Lachlan sat down on his mommy's legs and leaned over, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Mommy...Mommy!"

Olivia stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled, seeing her baby boy. "Hey, baby. What are you doing up? You should be napping."

Lachlan looked at Elliot, who nodded, before he turned back to Olivia. "Mommy, you marwy daddy?"

"Daddy?" Olivia smirked, looking at Elliot.

Shrugging her shoulders, Elliot smiled.

Olivia's face lit up with excitement and she turned back to her son with a grin. "Yes, baby, I'll marry daddy."

Lachlan tried to open the ring box but had trouble. "Urgh!"

"Pass it here, buddy," Elliot said softly, reaching for it.

Lachlan passed it to Elliot. "Here, daddy. I go now? I go play?"

"Sure, buddy," he replied and watched the toddler run out before moving closer to Olivia, opening the ring box.

Olivia gasped. The ring was absolutely beautiful. It was a white gold banded ring with a princess cut diamond in the centre and a small sapphire on each side. Lachlan's birthstone.

"It's so beautiful, El. It must've cost you a fortune," she whispered, with her left hand stretched out, waiting for the ring.

Elliot put the ring on her left ring finger and kissed it. "Anything for my beautiful fiancée. And when we have another child I want to get you another ring with all four of our birthstones on it," he promised.

"Aww, El, you don't need to do that."

"I want to, baby. I love you so much," he whispered and claimed her lips with his, starting a very passionate kiss.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered, in between kisses. "When Lachie goes to bed tonight, make love to me. Let's make a baby."

Smiling, Elliot nodded. "We'll make a baby tonight...But..."

Gulping, Olivia asked, "But what, El? Have I done something to upset you?" She hoped that she hadn't. But if she had, he wouldn't have just proposed to her, would he?

Caressing her cheek, Elliot looked deeply in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh no, honey, no. You haven't done anything to upset me," he assured her.

Closing her eyes, Olivia exhaled a deep, shaky breath in slight relief. "Then what, El? Please tell me... You're making me anxious here," she asked, opening her eyes again.

Seeing his ffiancée's hands shaking, Elliot took her hands in his and started to caress the backs of them with the pads of his thumbs. "After we make a baby, we need to talk."

"T-talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that you are still hiding from me, Livvy," he said, softly.

Sighing, Olivia nodded. She knew that he would be questioning it sooner or later. Sooner was probably better. The sooner she got it off her chest, the sooner that she would start to feel better. The sooner Elliot knew, the sooner Olivia would know if his love was true.

"If... If I tell you, El, you got to promise that you will not leave me. Please. I need you," she begged him.

Elliot claimed her lips with his and started a passionate kiss, which Olivia fell in to. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance to the depths of her mouth. Elliot opened his in return, allowing Olivia the same pleasure.

The passionate kiss nearing the end, Olivia ran her tongue along Elliot's teeth.

He moaned as he pulled away. "Wow, what was that, baby? You haven't done that before."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Olivia asked, "What you didn't like it? Sorry."

Elliot chuckled lightly. "No, baby, I didn't like it. I loved it. It was so hot."

Olivia smiled. "Glad you liked it... What was it that you wanted to know first, El? Let talk now while Lachie is playing."

Elliot took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly before opening his mouth. "Olivia, who is Lachlan's biological father?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. For the next chapter please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The next is in the works and near completion, so the more reviews the quicker the update. So please read and review. I realized that I have made an error about Lachlan's biological father. and I've tried to fix it up. So this is re-posted.  
**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

**

Elliot took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly before opening his mouth. "Olivia, who is Lachlan's biological father?"

Olivia sighed. "Getting straight in to the hard questions, aren't you?"

In an attempt to comfort Olivia more, Elliot lifted her up and sat her on his lap, allowing her rest in to him, placing her head on his shoulder as she looked in to his eyes. "Honey, I'm here for you. Please, tell me what you are hiding. I'm not leaving you or that little boy down the hall. I promise you," he promised her with a kiss on the forehead.

Licking her lips, Olivia nodded, believing his promise. "Okay, El... Lachlan's biological father, or should I call him the sperm donor... His name is Marcus Lewiston."

Rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot asked, "Where did you meet him?"

"I... I met him at a friend's birthday party. He seemed like a nice guy. We talked and danced all night... and I brought him back to my place...."

"And one thing led to another?..Hang on, that's different to what you told me before."

"Obviously 'cause I have Lachlan," she whispered, "And I don't regret him, El. And yes, it is. I was at a friend's party but it was at a bar and I really was depressed," she explained.

Elliot kissed her cheek. "Oh of course not, babe. I know you don't."

"The bastard left before I woke up... I was so angry. I felt so used, El," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Wiping away Olivia's tears, Elliot whispered, "I don't blame you, Liv. I would have felt used too... Did ---"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lachlan screeched with a giggle as he ran in to the room.

"Hey, baby," Olivia greeted him with a fake smile plastered on her face. She patted a spot on the bed beside her and Elliot. "Come sit up here with us, Lachie. We'll finish talking after. I promise, El."

Kissing Olivia's cheek, Elliot nodded. "I believe you, baby. We'll talk later."

"Mommy, I go see Aunt Casey. Wanna see Aunt Casey."

"Oh I don't know, Lachlan. Aunt Casey might be working."

"Aunt Casey pwomised we go to play."

"Aunt Casey promised to take you to the playground?" Olivia asked to confirm.

Lachlan nodded. "Yep!"

"When did she promise that?"

"Last time I there."

"The last time you were at her house, she promised to take you to the playground?" Elliot asked.

Looking at Elliot, Lachlan nodded with a proud, innocent grin. "Yeppie, daddy."

Rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot thought for a minute. "How about if we can see if Casey will come pick him up, Liv, so we can talk without interruptions?" he suggested.

Kissing Elliot's neck, Olivia nodded. "That would be good. He wants to go himself anyway, so it's not we're dumping him on her."

Elliot laughed lightly, "Please she is Lachlan's godmother, she would never see it as you dumping him on her."

Olivia smiled, tiredly. "Okay."

Eyeing the cordless phone still on the bedside table from the night before when Olivia was talking to Casey on the phone about the case that they had been working on yesterday, which they had finally closed, Elliot picked it up and pressed speed dial one, which had Casey's cell phone number saved. His cell phone was number two. Since she knew Casey first, Casey's number had already been saved in the phone.

Casey answered after four rings. "Hi. Is this Liv or Elliot calling?" She laughed.

"It's Elliot, Casey."

"What can I do for you?"

"A young man, who loves his godmother so much has a question to ask."

On the other end of the line, Casey smiled. "Well, let the young man talk to his godmother then," she laughed again.

"Lachie! Aunt Casey's on the phone," Elliot said and passed the phone to the toddler sitting beside him and Olivia.

With a grin, Lachlan took the phone. "Hi, Aunt Casey."

"Hey, buddy. What can I do for you?"

"You pwomised to take me to play."

"I did, didn't I, Lachie? Well, I would love to take you right now, buddy, but I'm stuck at work and I have to go back in to the court room in about ten minutes. You know that room I showed you last week when you came to work with me?"

Nodding, Lachlan answered, "Yep. So we go play?" he asked, still hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Lachlan, but I can't today. Maybe tomorrow," she apologized to her godson.

Tears began to well up in Lachlan's eyes. "Why?"

"Because I have to work, buddy. I'm very sorry." Casey felt bad that she was upseting Lachlan but she couldn't do anything, she had another case to prosecute today.

Passing the phone back to Elliot, Lachlan jumped off the bed. "I go have nap. I tired," he said and walked out.

Sighing, Elliot put the phone to his ear.

"Did he just walk out?" Casey asked, sadly.

"Yeah, he did, Casey. He's upset."

"I didn't mean to upset him."

"I know, Casey. It's okay. He'll be alright."

"I have to go but I will call tonight, so I can talk to him. Hopefully I can take him out tomorrow," she told Elliot.

"Okay, Casey. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later. Say 'hi' to Liv for me."

"Sure will. Bye," he replied and hung up, putting the phone back on the bedside table.

"She can't come, can she?" Olivia asked, softly, with her eyes closed.

Kissing Olivia's forehead, Elliot answered, "No, she can't. I think she's in court today. Casey said that she will call tonight to talk to Lachie and she hopes that she can take him out tomorrow."

Yawning, Olivia nodded. "Okay."

Elliot laid Olivia back down on the bed and kissed her forehead, tucking her in. "I'll keep Lachlan company for a while unless he's asleep, okay, baby?"

"Thank you, El. I love you," she whispered, nearly asleep.

"Love you too, Liv. Sleep," he whispered back and tip-toed out of the master bedroom, closing the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to Lachlan's bedroom, Elliot found the toddler sound asleep. He was sleeping curled up on his right side, sucking his thumb.

Elliot had never seen him suck his thumb and didn't think that Olivia would allow him to suck his thumb at the age of nearly three. He tip-toed over to the toddler bed and gently pulled Lachlan's thumb from his mouth. "No sucking your thumb, buddy," he whispered and kissed his forehead, causing Lachlan to stir.

Luckily, Lachlan just turned over and went back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Lachlan," he said and tip-toed back out of the room.

Checking Olivia again and finding her sound asleep, softly snoring, Elliot headed downstairs and decided to do some of Olivia's house work for her. First he would start with the last couple loads of clothes and towels that still needed to be washed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later, Olivia walked down the stairs with Lachlan by her side, holding her hand. The house was quiet and she was worried that Elliot had left her.

Holding back her tears, Olivia called out for him. "Elliot!"

"Daddy!" Lachlan called out from beside his mother.

Not getting an answer, Olivia headed in to the living room. There was Elliot.

He had fallen asleep on the couch while folding some of Lachlan's clothes, which he had gotten off of the clothes line.

Smiling, Olivia leaned down and kissed her fiancé's forehead. "Wake up, honey," she whispered, gently easing him awake.

Rolling over, Elliot groaned, still asleep. Well pretending to be still asleep.

Laughing lightly, Olivia lifted Lachlan up and sat him on Elliot's lap. "Tickle daddy, buddy."

Giggling, Lachlan started to tickle Elliot's abdomen.

Elliot started laughing and opened his eyes. "Hey, buddy!"

"Hi daddy!"

Sitting up, Elliot patted Lachlan's back. "Guess what, buddy? Aunt Casey finished work early. She should be here at three to pick you up."

Olivia gasped. "El, that's in like five minutes."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was 2:55 when I came downstairs," she told him.

"Crap. Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was going to wake you about half an hour ago, just after Casey called."

Caressing Elliot's face, Olivia said, "That's okay, El. You were tired too. I'll get a bag quickly ready for Lachie with a spare pull up diaper and clothes, just in case he has an accident."

Elliot nodded and watched Olivia quickly head back up the stairs. "Hey, Lachie, Aunt Casey will be here any minute. You excited?"

Nodding, Lachlan clapped his hands. "Yeppie, daddy. I go wit Aunt Casey to play."

Hearing a knock at the front door, Elliot stood up with Lachlan on his hip. Reaching the door, Elliot said to Lachlan, "Ask who it is, buddy."

"Who dere?"

"Your favourite Aunt," Casey replied with a laugh, through the door.

"Aunt Casey!"

Elliot opened the door and welcomed Casey in. "Hi. Thanks for this."

Reaching out for Lachlan, Casey said, "No need to thank me. I love spending time with my handsome nephew. Hey kiddo."

After being passed to Casey, Lachlan rested his head on Casey's shoulder. "Hi, hi," he greeted her, sighing in contentment.

"Hey, Case," Olivia greeted her best friend as she reached the door with Lachlan's bag in hand.

"Hey, Liv," she replied, taking Lachlan's bag. "A certain time you want me to bring him home?"

"Ah, you know when his bedtime is.... So, I guess bring him home just before. But if he falls asleep before just call me and he can sleep over, if you don't mind."

Kissing Lachlan's head, Casey nodded. "Sure. Thanks for letting me take him."

"No problem, Case. He's your godson. I'm not going to keep him from you, plus it gives me and Elliot time to talk privately."

Nodding in understanding, Casey said, "Sure. Say 'see you' to mommy and Elliot, honey."

"Mommy and daddy!" Lachlan insisted.

Casey furrowed her brows. "Daddy?"

"He started calling El that today and El proposed to me... Well Lachie did for him," Olivia gushed, proudly, showing Casey her engagement ring.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Congratulations, guys. Maybe I will keep Lachie over night, so you can have some time alone to celebrate the engagement."

"Only if you don't mind, Case. I don't want to dump him on you," Olivia said, softly.

Casey shook her head. "Nah, you aren't dumping my nephew on me. We'll watch movies, won't we, kiddo?"

Giggling, Lachlan said, "Yep! Movies!"

"Okay, say 'see you' to mommy and daddy then."

Olivia gave Lachlan a kiss on the cheek. "Behave yourself, baby. See you tomorrow."

"Bye mommy."

Giving Lachlan a gentle pat on the back, Elliot said, "See you tomorrow, buddy. Have fun."

"Bye daddy."

"See you tomorrow, guys," Casey said and left with Lachlan on her hip and the bag on her shoulder.

It was a good thing Lachlan had spare clothes at Casey's house.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After closing and locking the door behind Casey and Lachlan, Elliot turned to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go lay in bed and talk, huh? You still have some things to get off your chest."

Sighing, Olivia leaned in to Elliot's embrace. "Yeah. But you still have to promise not to leave me when I tell you the rest."

Kissing Olivia's neck, causing her to moan in pleaure, he assured her, "I'm not going to leave you, Liv. I already told you that, baby. I'm not leaving you or Lachlan, okay? Don't you believe me?"

As they walked up the stairs, she still in front of Elliot, in his arms, Olivia nodded. "Yes, I believe you. Can we lay in bed together naked? I want to feel you."

"Of course, baby," he replied.

They walked into the bedroom and both began to strip out of their clothing before both getting in to bed.

Elliot laid on his back and Olivia rested her head on his chest, her arm over his stomach, as he wrapped an arm around her, under the covers.

"Ready to talk, baby? I know that Marcus hurt you, other then ditching you when you told him you were pregnant. What did he do, Liv? Please tell me what he did."

Olivia gulped. She didn't really want to talk about it. "El, if I tell you. You have to promise not to hunt him down, okay? Remember, he is Lachlan's biological father. Well, sperm donor," she mumbled the last sentence.

Sighing, Elliot rubbed her back. "I don't like the fact that I can't, but... I promise you I won't, Liv. If that's what you want."

Olivia nodded. "Okay..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia nodded. "Okay... I asked my friend, Fiona, about him, the friend who was having the birthday party. She told me that he was in a relationship. I was so angry and hurt...."

"Where the hell was his girlfriend then?"

Sniffling, Olivia whispered, "She was in the hospital, she had just given birth to their daughter... And he was at Fiona's birthday party... and he had sex with me. It hurt to find out that out. I can't even imagine what his fiancée would do now if she found out that he also had a son, that is only like eight months younger then their daughter."

"Eight months? Don't you mean nine, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, eight. Well about thirty- six weeks younger. Lachlan was born four weeks early, El."

"He was?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. He was born by emergency c-section."

"Why, baby? What happened?" he asked concerned.

Opening her mouth to answer Elliot's question, Olivia was stopped by the ringing of his cell phone. She closed her mouth and sighed, turning away from him.

Groaning, Elliot grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table. "Stabler."

"Hey, Elliot, it's Fin. We have a case that Cragen wants us two to work together on. A rape, murder/suicide. 143 West 76th Street."

Sighing, Elliot said, "Okay. Be there in fifteen." He hung up and turned to Olivia, who had turned back to him. "I got to go, babe. I got a case."  
"Why the hell wasn't I called then? I am your partner," she seethed, sitting up.

"Cragen wants me and Fin to work it," Elliot informed her, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

Getting up and grabbing her own clothes, Olivia shook her head. "I'm coming. I'm your partner, so I am working this case with you."

"Remember that Cragen said you were on desk duty, honey," Elliot reminded Olivia, getting dressed.

Zipping up her jeans, Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Just because I am... was a single mother. That is bullshit. He can't do that! I'm coming, El. I am working this case with you."

Sighing as he finished getting dressed, Elliot nodded. He knew that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Okay, baby. Ready to go?"

"Just got to grab our badges and guns out of the safe," she said, now fully dressed, heading to the closet.

She reached up to the high top shelf and pulled down the safe before placing on the bed. She put in the code and opened it, revealing her and Elliot's badges and guns.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at the apartment building, Fin was already there waiting for Elliot.

Fin furrowed his brows seeing someone sitting in the passenger seat. He sighed when he saw Olivia emerged from the passenger side. He had already been inside and this was a case she should not be working, it would be too hard for her.

"Liv, you shouldn't go in there," Fin suggested.

Glaring at Fin, Olivia shook her head. "Don't tell me how to do my job!" she seethed, heading toward the building.

Slowly shaking his head, Elliot headed in behind Olivia. "Liv, baby, wait up!"

Olivia stopped but did not turn around. "Hurry up, El," she told him, stoically.

Sighing, Elliot rushed up to her and stood beside her, so desperately wanting to take her hand in his but knowing that he couldn't. They were supposed to keep their love out of work, but they tended to sneak hugs and kisses in the crib, locker room or car when they were alone.

"What floor?" Elliot asked an officer standing in the lobby as Olivia kept tapping the button for the elevator. He'd forgotten to ask Fin outside because he'd been to worried about Olivia.

"Floor 5, Detective."

"Thank you," he said, just as the door opened.

Standing in behind Olivia, Elliot waited for the doors slid shut before wrapping his arms around her middle from the front.

Olivia in return wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head in the curve of his neck, sighing. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby."

The couple stood comfortably that way until they heard the elevator ding and they pulled away, like electricity had shot through them, so they didn't get busted in the compromising position.

The doors opened and Elliot and Olivia stepped out. The floor was swarming with Law Enforcement, Melinda and her assistants and CSU.

Heading down the hallway side by side, they noticed some of the people coming out of the apartment looking very pale and on the verge of losing their lunch.

They walked into the apartment and were horrified by the grotesque sight.

Olivia had to swallow the rising vomit as she and Elliot journeyed further in to the place. Melinda walked out of a bedroom, shaking her head. "You don't really want to go in there."

"What we got?" Olivia asked, trying to stay professional.

"It looks like the father raped the mother and killed her, the child and himself. The child is in here," she informed them, walking back in to the room. "Two year old Caucasian male. T.O.D. Two to four hours ago. Shot in the head."

Gulping, Olivia lifted the sheet. The poor defenseless child looked so much like her son. He had the same hair and eye colour as Lachlan. She dropped the sheet and ran out.

"Olivia?! Where are you going?!" Elliot called out after her.

Chasing her down the hallway, he didn't reached the elevator in time. The doors closed in his face, so he headed down the emergency stairs and met her at the bottom.

Out of breath, he saw her run out the front doors. "Olivia! Come back!"

Too lost in her own world, Olivia didn't see the car driving along the street. It struck her and she fell back, hitting her head on the road. The car hadn't been going fast but it was still enough to cause some serious damage.

"Olivia!" he screamed in fear, running to her. "Call an ambulance!" he told the driver of the car as he dropped to his knees beside Olivia. "Liv, baby, wake up. Please wake up!" he begged.

Olivia groaned in pain and her eyes fluttered, but didn't open. "W-what.... Ugh!!"

"You got hit by a car, baby. The ambulance is on it's way. Can you hear the sirens?"

"Hmmm... Lachie! You got to check on Lachlan, El. Make sure he's safe," she murmured, distantly.

"He's with Casey, honey, he's safe. He's probably watching movies with her."

"Please, El... Check on Lachlan, please," she begged before losing consciousness again.

Rubbing Olivia's cheek and waiting for the ambulance, Elliot murmured, "Oh God, baby. Please wake up. Please."

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics rushed over with the gurney and medical supplies. "Name?"

"Olivia Benson?"

Squatting down beside Olivia, one of the paramedics, continued to ask questions as she worked on Olivia. "Age?"

"Thirty-two."

"Any medical illnesses?"

Elliot had to think for a moment, but then remember her Diabetes. "She's a diabetic. Type one," he informed them.  
"Okay... On the count of three, we'll lift her on the gurney."

Elliot took a hold of Olivia's top half and kissed her on the forehead. He wanted to kiss on the lips but couldn't because of the oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose.

"One, two, three," the nameless female paramedic said.

Elliot helped the paramedics lift Olivia on to the gurney before they strapped her on. "I'm coming."

"What's your relationship to her?"

"I'm her fiancé."  
"Okay, sir. You can come. Let's go," she answered, pushing the gurney in to the back of the ambulance.

Elliot got in close behind and the driver closed the doors before getting to the driver's seat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just as they pulled up at the hospital, Olivia regained consciousness. "El..." she whispered. Her voice was hoarse.

"Hi baby. I'm still here," he assured her, caressing the back of her hand.

The doors opened, revealing the male paramedic.

The woman got out and the pulled the gurney out.

"D... Did you check on Lachlan, El?"

Walking quickly beside the gurney still holding Olivia's hand, Elliot said, "He's fine, baby. Lachlan is still with Casey. We need to focus on you right now, Liv."

"I love you, El. I'll be okay," she tried to reassure him as much as herself.

"Sir, you need to stay here, you can't come in to the trauma room."

Not too happy about it, but knowing he couldn't, Elliot nodded and kissed the back of Olivia's hand. "I love you too, baby. I'll see you later."

Elliot sadly watched his fiancée be wheeled away and knew he had better call Casey to let her know what was happening.

The conversation was quick and Casey insisted on bringing Lachlan down because Olivia would want to see her son as soon as she woke up. All Elliot had needed to say was Olivia was in the hospital and Casey replied with, "Lachlan and I are on our way. Be there in fifteen."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in nearly seventeen minutes later, Casey walked into the family waiting room with Lachlan on her hip, to find Elliot pacing around the room, looking like he would burn a hole in the carpet.

"Elliot," she alerted him of their presence.

Elliot stopped and turned around, instantly reaching out for Lachlan. He needed to be comforted by the closest person to Olivia, since he couldn't be comforted by her. Her son was the next best thing. "Pass me Lachlan," he whispered.

"Here you go. Go to daddy, Lachie," Casey whispered, passing the toddler to Elliot.

Taking the boy he saw as his son, Elliot sighed, letting Lachlan snuggle in to him. Inhaling the scent of baby body wash on the toddler, Elliot tried to hold back his tears.

"Any news on Olivia yet?" Casey asked, taking a seat.

Elliot shook his head. "No, not yet."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour passed and the door finally opened and the doctor he had seen take Olivia away with the paramedic emerged.

"Elliot Stabler?"  
Approaching the doctor with Lachlan still on his hip, Elliot said, "That's me. Is Olivia okay?"

"I'm Dr. Sandra Morris. Your fiancée is very lucky, Mr. Stabler. She should make a full recovery. If that car had been going a few miles faster, it would have been so much worse. She has a minor concussion, a few fractured ribs and left arm and bruising but she should be fine."

"Oh thank God... Can we see her?"

"Sure. She keeps asking for you and Lachlan. Is this little man Lachlan?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes, this is our son," he said without realizing. But Lachlan was his in every way that counted.

The doctor nodded with a smile. "Hi, Lachlan."

Lachlan hid his face in Elliot's neck, he didn't want to talk to this stranger.

"Is it okay if Casey Novak comes in too? She is Olivia's best friend," he asked as Casey stood up.

"Sure. Just keep Olivia calm. She's in exam room two until we can find her a bed upstairs for observation."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," the doctor replied and walked out.

Walking toward exam room two, Elliot whispered as he rubbed Lachlan's back, "Let's go see mommy, Lachlan."

"See mommy," Lachlan breathed, tiredly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening the door to Olivia's room, they found Olivia wide awake and waiting for him. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Olivia was thankful for the morphine running through her veins.

"Hi," she greeted the three most important people in her life. Her fiancé, son and best friend.

"Mommy!" Lachlan called out. "Daddy, down on bed, pwease."

Elliot sat Lachlan on the bed and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. "Hi baby."

"Hi, Liv," Casey greeted from behind, feeling a little out of place.

"Liv, what made you run out of that apartment?"

"That... That little boy looked so much like Lachlan," she whispered, rubbing her son's back. "He had the same hair and eye colour. I... I just had to get out of there. Sorry, El... I'm so sorry."

A sob escaped from Olivia's throat and Elliot instantly sat on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and guided her head to his shoulder. "It's okay, baby. It was just the shock and fear that made you do it. The doctor said that you're going to be okay. Don't get worked up, it will make you feel worse, baby... That's it, slow, deep breaths."

Taking slow, deep breaths, Olivia's eyes started to drift shut as sleep began to take over.

Elliot whispering, "I love you," over and over in her ear was the last thing that Olivia remembered before sleep took over.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. Reviews will help me write faster, which means a faster update. More twists and turns to come.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anyting you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two days went by slowly for Olivia and she was getting extremely restless in the hospital. It was late afternoon and Elliot was about to go leave for the night with Lachlan.

"I'm signing out, El. I want to go home," she insisted, rubbing Lachlan's back as he was drifting off to sleep.

"Liv, the doctor said you need to stay a couple more days," Elliot tried to convince her.

Shaking her head, Olivia said, "No, I'm coming home!"

Sighing, Elliot bit his tongue before he said something to upset her.

"What?! Just spit it out, Elliot, I know you want to get something off your chest. Come on," she coaxed him, her anger rising within, reaching boiling point from spending the last two days confined to a hospital bed.

"Fine, you want to know. I think you need to stop being so darn stubborn and do what you are told for once," he snapped, stopping when he saw the anger flash through her eyes as she flared her nostrils. He wasn't taking back what he said though, he meant it.

Shaking her head and gritting her teeth in anger. "I don't want to see you right now. Take Lachie home, he's falling asleep, he didn't have his nap today," she told him stoicially.

"Liv... You need to stay here, okay?"

Turning her glance away from her fiancé, Olivia kissed the crown of her son's head. "I love you, buddy. You and daddy are going home, so you can sleep, handsome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fighting his heavy eyes, Lachlan looked up at his mother. "Love you too, mommy," he whispered, triedly. "See you 'morrow."

"Take him now, Elliot. He needs to sleep and have some dinner before his bath. Can you handle that? Or you going to criticize me about the routine I have set for my son too?"

"Olivia..."

"What part of take Lachlan home don't you understand, Elliot?!"

"Stop being stubborn and fighting me, Olivia!"

This was their first bonafide argument and they were completely tearing in to each other. Lachlan was sleeping right though it. If it got any worse and/ or louder though, he would be sticking up for his mommy, despite how tired he was.

"Please just go, Elliot. Please," she practically begged him. Her voice much softer, quiet.

Olivia was about to lose it. She wanted to cry and yell at the same time and it wasn't the time or place to. It was something to be done in the privacy of their own home, not in front of people.

Sighing, Elliot got up and picked up Lachlan. "Whatever. We'll see you tomorrow," he said, still angry. "You better stay here, you hear me?!"

Shaking her head, Olivia pointed to the door. "Get. Out," she said, through gritted, angry teeth.

Walking out, Elliot shut the door behind him. He shut it quietly but Olivia heard the anger in it. She was just as angry at him. How dare he boss her around? He had no right, just because he was her fiancé did not give him the right. She was her own person. She'd practically brought herself up, she knew what was right and what wasn't for her.

And right now she needed to go home but she couldn't with Elliot there. She needed to get out of here and get herself a drink, to relax her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The door opened, revealing her doctor with her discharge forms. "I don't like this idea, Ms. Benson..."

"Then it's a good thing that I didn't ask for your opinion," Olivia answered.

"I saw your fiancé leaving and he doesn't like the idea either..."

"Just give me the damn forms, so I can get out of here, okay?"

Nodding, the doctor handed Olivia the forms with a pen. "Here, Ms. Benson."

Olivia quickly scribbled her signature and waited for Dr. Morris to take out her IV and take her off the monitors before getting up.

Grabbing the bag containing her clothes, Olivia headed in to the bathroom to get dressed, unware that the doctor had left and was calling Elliot to tell him that she had gone through with signing out and was leaving.

Elliot was furious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five minutes from home, Elliot pulled over to the sound of his ringing cell phone. The caller ID said, "Mt. Sinai Medical Center."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Stabler, it's Dr. Morris..."

"Olivia still signed out, didn't she?" he asked, none too impressed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Mr. Stabler. I can't keep her here, I'm sorry."

"Yes, I know. She's very stubborn. I'm going to drop Lachlan off at his Godmother's and then go looking for her. I can't believe she did this after I tried to talk her out of it."

"As I said, I'm sorry, Mr. Stabler."  
"Thank you for trying," Elliot replied and hung up.

Pulling away from the curb, Elliot took a quick glance at Lachlan sleeping in his seat and sighed. "I wish your mother wasn't so stubborn, Lachlan. I wish she would accept help from others."

Instead of taking a left, Elliot took a right to go to Casey's apartment. Putting the phone on loud speaker as he drove, he called Casey's home phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Casey. I'm on my way with Lachlan. Olivia signed out of the hospital against medical advice and I need to go look for her."

"Please tell me that she really did not do that," Casey asked in disbelief. She'd tried to convince Olivia herself just the day before to not sign out against medical advice.

"I'm afraid she has. I'm so angry at her right now. So, is it okay if I bring Lachlan?"

"Sure, Elliot."

"Thanks. He's sleeping right now, so you might need to let him sleep just a little longer before you get him to eat some dinner," he explained.

"Sure, not a problem, Elliot. I'll meet you downstairs with his stroller, so you can put him in it and I can let him sleep in it while I bring him up to the apartment."

"Thank you so much, Casey. I'll be there in five."

"See you soon," she replied and hung up, to grab the stroller.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leaving the hospital, Olivia caught a cab to a bar, where Elliot wouldn't even think to look. She couldn't risk him finding her. She needed time to herself right now and she knew that if Elliot found her, he would either drag her back to the hospital or drag her home. And right now, she couldn't bring herself to go to either place.

Olivia knew she couldn't even go to Casey's because Casey would tell Elliot that she was there and he would go there and drag her home.

Walking in to the drinking place, Olivia looked around and sat in a booth in the back corner.

It wasn't very busy right now but Olivia was sure it would pick up very soon with the evening crowd, looking to wind down after a long day at work.

A waitress walked over to her a minute later. "What can I get you?"

"A scotch would be great, thanks," she told the young waitress, who only looked like twenty-one.

"A scotch coming right up," the young woman said and walked over to the bar.

Looking around, Olivia saw a few business- looking men, drinking and talking amongst themselves and a few others. She also noticed two off duty police officers still in uniform enjoying a conversation over beer.

"Here you go, ma'am," the waitress said, sliding the glass of scotch to Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia replied, taking it, going back to minding her own business and ignoring the insistant calls to her cell phone in her pocket.

She knew it was Elliot, trying to get in contact with her to find out where she was, so he could collect her and drag her home.

A finished scotch later, the waitress brought over another.

Furrowing her brows, Olivia said, "I didn't order another one."

"A gentleman at the bar did for you. It's safe, he ordered it and the bar man did it. The man never touched it," she assured Olivia.

Taking it, Olivia said, "Thank you," And took a sip.

It tasted normal, so drank the whole glass, only to feel that something was wrong. There'd been something in the drink.

Olivia started to feel unwell, her vision went blurry as she looked around the bar. "What the fuck?!" Her voice was slurred, like she was totally sloshed but she'd only had two scotches and she didn't scull them.

Something was very wrong and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting a still sleeping Lachlan in the stroller, Elliot buckled him in and stood up properly again.

"Any places that you know of that Liv could go to, that she knows I wouldn't think of?"

Thinking for a moment, Casey shook her head. "Not that I can think of.... Hang on... There is a bar she used to go to. It's about thirty minutes from here. It's called The....ah.... 'The Duck and Goose."

Elliot nodded. "I know where that is. Was there where she met Lachlan's biological father?"

Sighing, Casey nodded. "Yes, it is. She's only been there once since then. So she could be there now, if she wants to hide."

"Thanks again, Casey," he said and gave Lachlan a kiss on the forehead. "I'll hopefully be back to pick him up tonight."

"If you can't, just give me a call. I'll see you later. Lachlan and I will be fine," she assured him and went back in to the apartment building.

Elliot got back in to the car and rushed down toward the bar. A lot could happen in thirty minutes and he had to get there. He could sense that she was there and hopefully he could stop her from drinking.

"You better not be drinking, Olivia Marie Benson," Elliot muttered to himself, rushing to the bar with the sirens in the detective car blaring. "You better be sober when I get there."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday but it wouldn't let me, so here it is. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Arriving at the bar, Elliot got out the car and rushed in to the building. He looked around the crowd of people inside drinking, smoking and talking away. He couldn't find Olivia anywhere. "Damn it!" he yelled.

He turned to leave, only to be stopped by a voice and a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, are you Detective Elliot Stabler?"

Nodding, Elliot said, "Yes, I am. Do I know you?"

"No, but I know your partner, Olivia Benson."

Furrowing his brows, Elliot asked, "You do? Was she here?"

"Yes, sir, she was. I saw someone put something in her drink."

"Shit! Did she drink it?"

"I'm afraid so. I think the waitress told her that there was nothing wrong with it. I think she was in on it," he informed Elliot.

"Who are you? How do you know Olivia?"

Sighing, the man straightened up his suit. "I am Marcus Lewiston. I know you've heard of me."

"Marcus? The biological father of Lachlan? You son of a bitch!" he snarled, lifting up a clenched up fist.

Marcus put up his hands in front of him. "Calm down, man. I know I'm a bastard but I can't turn back the clock, okay? I've seen you with my son. I can that tell you love him like your own and he seems to love you back. I can't be there for him but I am glad that he is happy and healthy with you and Olivia, okay? I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear! And I don't know who did. I have nothing against her. She's a very beautiful woman but she just isn't my type," he explained.

Clenching and unclenching his fist, Elliot had to hold back the strong urge to hit the man but he had promised Olivia not to. "You better be telling me the truth," he seethed. "You better not have had any connection in what is happening to my fiancée."

"Nah, man. I ain't that evil, okay? I know that Olivia probably made me out to sound that evil but I don't blame her. I did hurt her by using her for a one night stand and then denying that little boy. But when the paternity test came back that I was the father of Lachlan during the court case, I willingly started paying the child support payments. But now I'm getting married and I have three year old daughter and two sons, a one year old and a newborn. I can't go to jail, so I wouldn't have done it anyway."

Exhaling a deep, angry breath, Elliot asked, "Did you see anything else?"  
"I saw two men and a woman drag her out but it's not overly bright in here, man. I couldn't see their faces. I got up to help but the woman pulled out a fucking gun and aimed it at me. She told me to stay the fuck back or she would shoot me and everyone in the bar. So I pulled back. I tried to get the number plate off the white van that they threw her in but there didn't have one on their. I bet it was stolen. I hope that helps. She's a very sweet woman unless you mess with her but I guess you know that and all. She doesn't deserve anything bad to happen to her."

"Would the bar man know?"

Shaking his head, Marcus said, "I actually think he had something to do with all this. I would take him in for questioning."

"What did you do for a living?" Elliot asked, curiously.

"FBI... I would have done more but I don't have my gun or shield on me and I wasn't looking to be sued by the bitch saying I sexually assualted her or something."

"So you let them take Olivia?!" Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and called Captain Cragen. The captain needed in on this.

Walking to his car, he waited for Cragen to pick up.

"Captain Cragen, Special Victims."

"Cap, it's Elliot," he said, hopping back into the car, starting the engine.

"What can I do for you, Elliot?"

Closing the car door and pulling away from the curb with the sirens blaring, Elliot said, "Olivia's been taken. Some bastard put something in her drink. I need Munch and Fin to go to the Duck and Goose Bar and bring in the bar man, I think he's connected and bring in Lachlan's biological father, Marcus Lewiston. I spoke to him at the bar, he saw it all happen. He's FBI and he didn't do a damn thing to stop it. He keeps saying that he didn't have anything to do with it..."

"But you still suspect him?"

"Yes and I want everyone in that bar questioned too! Olivia could be getting hurt as we speak and it's all my damn fault! I shouldn't have fought with her back at the hospital. I should have let her come home, at least then I would know that she was safe and warm!"

"Elliot, Elliot, calm down. Munch and Fin are on their way to the bar. Come back to the house, you have no idea where to look first. And I have Lachlan and Casey here. Lachlan is screaming for Olivia. Maybe you can calm him down."

"I'm on my way, Cap. Tell Lachlan that daddy is coming."

"Sure. See you soon."

Elliot hung up and turned to rush toward the precinct.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unware of her actions, Olivia was allowing these men to take naked photos of her. Violating her.

"Now, lay down on the bed, Olivia," one of the man said with a sadistic grin. "One more photo and then we are done with all photos and we'll move on to the more fun stuff."

The other man snickered in the corner. "This was such a fucking great idea... Good thinking, Cassidy. The best way to humilate her. Well done, baby," he said to his girlfriend.

Grinning, the tall, thin, blonde woman claimed his lips with her. "Oh yeah and how you gonna pay me for the idea?"

"Hey, Ken! We're going upstairs, man. Be back soon," he told his friend and headed uptairs with Cassidy.

Turning back to Olivia, Ken decided it was time to get a little violent. He punched her in the jaw, cutting her with his ring.

"What the fuck?!" Olivia screeched.

"We're gonna have sex for the camera."

Smiling, Olivia nodded. "Okay."

Walking over to the camera, he put a mask on and turned on the camera before walking back over to Olivia, stripping out of his clothes.

"Strip!"

Olivia did as she was and stripped out of her clothing before laying back down on the bed as instructed.

Ken didn't need any prompting, he was already erect as he slid on a condom and got on top of Olivia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to the squad room, Elliot could hear the heart wrenching screams for mommy. He saw Lachlan sitting in the corner of the room, refusing to let anyone touch him, not even his godmother.

"Mommy! Mommmmmmyyyyyyyy! Mommmmmmyyyyyy!" Lachlan sobbed.

Squatting down just feet from the toddler, Elliot reached out for him. "Lachie!"

Lachlan's head shot up and as soon as he saw his daddy, he jumped up and ran in to his arms.

"Daddy," he breathed, inhaling Elliot's comforting scent, hiding his face in the curve of his neck.

Standing up and rubbing Lachlan's back, Elliot felt the toddler begin to cling to him, tightly.

"Wow! Settle down, little man, daddy's got you," he cooed, trying to calm Lachlan down a little but it wasn't working.

"No go, daddy. No go," Lachlan begged Elliot, continuing to cling to him tightly.

"What about Aunt Casey, buddy? Why don't you give Aunt Casey a cuddle?" he asked, feeling his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket.

"No!" Lachlan screeched and only clung on tighter, if it was even possible. He was adamant about not letting go of Elliot. Lachlan didn't want to know anyone besides Elliot. He wanted his mommy but his daddy was the next best person until they found Olivia.

"Casey, how did he get like this? How does he even know?"

Sighing, Casey rubbed the back of her neck. "He heard me on the phone to Cragen that something was going on with Olivia and he started screaming, so I brought him down here. He then heard Cragen talking to you and he only got worse. What can I say? He's always been a mommy's boy. And until we get Liv back, it looks like he will be clinging to you," she said, sadly.

Elliot nodded and sighed. "Okay."

"Elliot, that was Fin. They're bringing in the bar man and Marcus. And they have a couple officers questioning the patrons in the bar," Cragen informed Elliot from his office doorway.

"I want to be the one questioning that bar man. I know that he's the bastard that slipped something in to Olivia's drink," Elliot seethed, trying not to yell with Lachlan falling asleep on him.

"Elliot, we can't have you flying off the handle, okay?" Cragen told him, seriously. The authority evident in his voice.

"I won't!" Elliot insisted.

"We all know you will, Elliot. Especially when it comes to Olivia," Casey added.

Elliot knew that they were right but he still wanted to take a crack at the bar man. "I still want to take a crack at him. He knows where Olivia is! I know that the bastard does! We need to find her!" he yelled, upsetting Lachlan.

The toddler started to scream in Elliot's arms, startled. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Rubbing Lachlan's back, Elliot whispered in his little ear, "Sorry, little man. Daddy's just a little ticked."

"I want mommy," Lachlan cried.

"I know, buddy. So do I. But we need to find mommy first," Elliot said, sadly, trying to soothe Lachlan back to sleep. "I... I just need to know that Olivia is okay. I need to know that the bastards aren't hurting her. Lachlan needs his mother. I need Olivia," he confessed.

Casey put her hand on Elliot's shoulder with a sigh. "We all need and want Olivia back," she whispered and rubbed Lachlan's back.

Lachlan flinched and tried to get away without releasing his tight hold on Elliot.

Elliot had to admit that the youngster was pretty strong for his age, he kissed Lachlan's cheek. "Lachlan and I are going up to the crib. Tell me when the bar man and Marcus are here," he told them and headed up the stairs.

He was serious, he wanted to take a crack at the bar man. He would try Marcus again but he knew that if Marcus really was involved he wouldn't be admitting it anytime soon and he would end up putting Marcus in the hospital. When they found Olivia and she found out that he had put Marcus in the hospital, she would be furious and Elliot did not want that, so he would just stick to the bar man.

Walking into the crib and closing the door behind him, Elliot kissed the crown of Lachlan's head. "Let's get some rest, buddy. And then we have some things to do, so we can find mommy," he whispered.

His heart broke a little more as he laid down on one of the cots with the youngster still on his abdomen. Lachlan cried out for his mommy in his sleep and Elliot could feel the tears from Lachlan's eyes wet his shirt.

"We'll find her, little man."


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot had just drifted off when Fin came in to the crib and woke him to tell him that they had brought the bartender in.

Shaking Elliot in to awareness, Fin whispered, "Elliot, wake up, man, we've brought in the batender. Cap said you wanted to take a crack at him. The guy's name is Chad Doyle."

Opening his eyes, Elliot groaned. Lachlan was still sound asleep on his abdomen. "Okay, just give me a minute."

"He's in interrogation room two," he informed Elliot and headed out. He needed to interrogate Marcus.

"Wake up, Lachie," Elliot whispered, rubbing the toddler's back.

Lachlan groaned and opened his eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy. You going to have to go to Aunt Casey for a little while. Daddy has something he's got to do."

"No!!!" Lachlan screeched and started to cling on to Elliot again.

Hearing the scream, Casey rushed up to the crib and walked in. "Everything okay?"

Shaking his head, Elliot began to pace around the cribs, rubbing Lachlan's back. "No, not really. And it wont be until we get Olivia back," he whispered, sadly.

Casey nodded in agreement. "We'll find her, El. They're working really hard downstairs. Everyone has vowed to keep working until we get Liv back safely."

"Good," Elliot whispered, sadly, and kissed the crown of Lachlan's head. "Good."

Casey sat down on one of the cots and watched Elliot pacing around with her godson. She'd never seen Lachlan like this and she'd known that little boy since Olivia was five months pregnant. She'd watched that little boy growing inside Olivia, making her abdomen bigger and bigger until her stomach was nearly the size of a basketball. Casey had been in the operation room when Lachlan draw his first breath and released his first cry after being born by emergency c-section.

Elliot continued to pace around until the youngster had fallen asleep. "Could you take him while he's sleeping? I need to interrogate that bastard," he whispered.

Reaching out, Casey nodded. "Sure. He might not be too happy when he wakes up and you're not holding him. But I understand why you doing this."

Elliot nodded, passing Lachlan to Casey. "Thank you."

"No problem. Make sure he tells you where Liv is."

Rushing down the stairs, Elliot almost tripped twice on the way down but he kept rushing all the way to interrogation room two.

Looking at the man through the window, Elliot saw him grinning. The bastard was fucking grinning. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Elliot had to try keep his anger in check before going in.

Slamming the door behind him, Elliot was glad that no-one was watching through the window. "You fucking bastard, where is my fiancée? Who has her?" he snarled.

The bartender moved back and put his legs up on the table, smirking. "Who? Who is your fiancée?"

Elliot got closer and grabbed the man by the shirt, lifting him up off the chair. "Where the fuck is my fiancée?! What did you put in to her drink?!" he snarled and threw him in to the wall.

"I don't know! Police brutality! I want my lawyer!" the bartender yelled, trying to get someone's attention.

Elliot had had enough of his guy already. He grabbed the man by the shirt and punched him in the stomach. "You son of a bitch! Just tell me where she is!"

Elliot went to hit him again but the door was thrust open.

"Elliot! Casey needs you!" Cragen yelled to get his detective's attention.

Elliot's face sprung up and he stood up properly to face his captain. "Cap?"

"The little man is screaming for his daddy. Go!"

Nodding, Elliot walked out without a word and rushed toward the squad room. As he got closer Lachlan's screams were increasing in volume.

"Dadddddyyyy! Daddddyyyy! Mommmmyyyyyy! Mommmmyyyyy! Dadddyyy!"

"I'm here, buddy," Elliot alerted the youngster of his presence.

Casey quickly passed Lachlan to Elliot with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Casey. Thanks for trying," he replied, taking Lachlan, letting the toddler cling to him. "It's okay, little man. Daddy's got you."

"Want mommy. Where my mommy?" It was past his bedtime but he flatly refused to go to sleep without his cuddle, kiss, story and song from his mommy, which he'd always got since he could remember. It was their nightly routine. And anytime that his mommy couldn't do it, he would refuse to sleep until he ended up falling sleep against his will. Casey couldn't even do it to get him to sleep, he had to Olivia and only Olivia.

"We're still looking for mommy, buddy. It's past your bedtime. You should be sleeping."

"El, you know he won't sleep without his nightly routine with his mommy," Casey whispered, now that Lachlan had calmed down slightly.

Sighing, Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I know. Did he eat at your place?"

"No, he was asleep until just before I called Cragen."

"Maybe we should get him to eat something," Elliot suggested. "You hungry, Lachlan?"

Lachlan just shook his head and hid his face in the crook of Elliot's neck.

"Come on, I think we need to eat something. Coming Casey? Just across the street, only take out. I don't want to be gone long."

Nodding, Casey answered, "Sure."

"Cap! Call us if you get any developments. We'll only be across the street but I want to know straight away."

"Sure, Elliot. Get some food in to you!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at the precinct, sitting at the table upstairs, Elliot had Lachlan on his lap and was trying to get him to eat. Lachlan only ate three bites but he closed his mouth and refused to eat anymore.

"Come on, Lachlan. You need to eat some more," Elliot tried to convince him but it wasn't working.

Lachlan shook his head and kept his mouth clumped shut.

Sighing, Casey said, "At least he ate something, El."

Elliot nodded, sadly. "Yeah, I guess. We need to find Liv. He's going down hill really quick. He can't stand to be away from his mom too long."

"Well, Liv is a very protective mom. Since Lachlan was born, Liv has either been with him or at work. She rarely ever takes time just for herself. Sometimes I swear he can sense when something is wrong with Liv. Have you seen him when Olivia is sick?"

Elliot nodded. "Once or twice. Liv and I were laying in bed early one morning after she'd been sick all night and Lachlan came running in at like five in the morning. He instantly climbed on to the bed and he asked if she was okay. He said he woke and had to make sure."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean," Casey replied and sighed, watching Lachlan, who was still refusing to eat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile at the unknown location, Olivia was still be violated. Still unaware of her actions. The drug was still in effect.

Ken had recorded his encounter with Olivia and now he was sitting at the table in the kitchen while Kyle and Cassidy watched over Olivia were had lost consciousness but was still naked. Kyle still taking photos.

With a sadistic grin, Ken slipped the disc in to a yellow envelope with the ransom note and used sticky tape to close it. He turned it around and started to write on the front. "Special Victims Unit. Captain Donald Cragen."

Ken was going to pay some kid to deliver to Captain Cragen. It was the ultimate violation. Letting the people she worked with and saw as family see her performing sexual acts with complete strangers. Only he didn't know that they all knew that Olivia had been drugged, so she had performed those acts completely unware.

Walking to the basement door, Ken opened the door. "Yo, Kyle!"

"What, man?" Kyle called back.

"Going out to get this disc delivered to her Captain!"

"Whatever, man. Don't be gone too long!"

Nodding, Ken closed the basement door and headed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four hours had been and Elliot was still pacing around with Lachlan up in the cribs while Fin was still questioning Marcus and Munch was questioning the bartender.

The crib door was swung open and Fin stood in the doorway.

"What, Fin? Did Chad Doyle give it up?" Elliot asked, anxious and hopeful.

Lachlan was still quickly going down hill. Elliot couldn't even put Lachlan down on one of the cots, so he could sleep properly, he had tried that two hours ago and then about forty-five minutes ago but Lachlan woke up and started to scream, so Elliot decided to just keep pacing the cribs with the youngster in his arms.

"Yeah, man!" Fin replied, "Down in Brooklyn. We're headed there now. Stay with Lachlan and we'll call you, okay?"

Elliot groaned. "I need to go with you!"

"And I don't see Lachlan letting you, Elliot... And you can't take Lachlan with, it won't be safe, man."

Sighing, Elliot nodded. He wasn't happy about it but what could he do. "Call me when you find her and it's safe. Liv will want to see Lachlan and I want to see her."

"Sure, man," Fin promised and took off back down the stairs.

"We'll be seeing your mommy soon, buddy. And we will never let her go again, huh?" he whispered in the toddler's cheek and kissed the crown of his head.

Lachlan replied by sighing in his sleep and snuggled in to Elliot more.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review for the next.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fin had been gone just thirty minutes when the disc turned up at the precinct and in the hands of Captain Cragen. He took the disc out of the envelope with a sigh, hoping it a way that it had nothing to do with Olivia.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself before seeing the random note. "If you want to see your precious detective again. We want $100,000. Leave it in a black duffle bag and leave it in the alley beside the 'Duck and Goose' at six am," Cragen read it out loud. "Shit."

Taking the disc out of the cover, Cragen slipped it in to the DVD player and pressed play.

Just seeing two seconds of it was more then enough. He instantly turned it off and rushed up the stairs to the cribs.

Looking through the window, he saw Elliot pacing around with Lachlan still. Cragen slowly opened the door as to not wake the toddler. "Elliot..." he got the detective's attention with a soft whisper.

Elliot stopped the pacing and turned to his superior officer. "Yes, Captain?"

Cragen swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just received a disc..."

"What? What's on it? Is it Olivia?"

"I'm afraid so... The bastards taped themselves....Raping her."

"What?! Son of a bitches!" he yelled in pure anger, accidentally waking the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Daddy?" Lachlan looked up at Elliot with his tears in his little brown eyes, which were so much like his mother's.

"I'm sorry, little man. Daddy is just ticked," Elliot cooed in Lachlan's ear, gently bouncing him.

"Where my mommy? You find my mommy?" he asked, hopeful.

"Not yet, Lachie. I'm sorry. We will soon though. Go back to sleep, it's late, buddy," Elliot whispered, rubbing Lachlan's back, in effort to calm him down.

"I want my mommy. No sleep. Want mommy," Lachlan cried, unhappily.

"I know, buddy, so do I... What was on the disc, Cap?"

"Maybe we should wait till Lachlan is asleep before we talk about it, El... It's...ah.. It's going to make you so enraged and sick, I swear. They completely violated her. She would never do what I saw if she was aware of her actions. She was conscious but you could see that she had no idea what she was doing," Cragen explained.

Elliot sighed, trying to keep his anger at bay, not wanting to upset Lachlan again. "I can't believe it. No, no. She did not have sex with those pigs. Please tell me she didn't..."

Cragen looked down at the floor and shook his head. "I'm afraid so... Remember, Elliot, she was drugged."

"And it's all my fault. I shouldn't have fought with her back at the hospital," Elliot muttered, shaking his head, "It's all my damn fault... It's all my fault."

Sighing, Cragen put his hand on Elliot's shoulder, only to have Elliot shrug it off. "It is not your fault, son. Not Olivia's or Lachlan's... Or mine... It is the sick bastards' fault. They're the ones that drugged her. They are the ones that abducted her from the bar... And took her to some place to violate her. They're fault, Elliot."

Bowing his head, Elliot kissed the top of Lachlan's head. "We need to find her. Lachlan can't handle being away from his mother for so long... And I need to hear her voice... See that she's okay."

"And we will, Elliot. Remember, Fin and Munch are on their way to that house... Hopefully, she is there."

Nodding, Elliot laid a sleeping Lachlan down on the cot and was surprised that Lachlan finally let go but how long would that last for, he wondered. "Show me the disc..."

"Are you sure you want to see it, Elliot?.. I mean seriously... I watched two seconds of it and I had to turn it off. It's horrible. They degraded her."

Clenching and un-clenching his fist, Elliot shook his head. "I don't want to see it. I have to see it."

"Okay, come on then."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Coming to, Olivia looked around. She was in a cold, dark basement. The drug was wearing off and she had no idea how she got down in to this place. Who were the man and woman watching her? How long had she been here? Were Elliot and Lachlan okay? Safe?

"W...Who are you?" she asked, her voice was raspy. Her throat dry.

"We are your worse nightmare, Detective," Kyle chuckled, evilly, sending a cold shiver down Olivia's spine.

"What did I do to you?"

Kyle stood up and got right in her face. "You arrested my brother. This is payback! And you will continue to enjoy our company until your friends pay the $100,000 that we want. You hear me?"

Noticing that she wasn't tied up, Olivia decided that she wasn't going to put up with their shit. She went to get up but she felt nauseous. "What did you give me?!"

"Just a little something," Cassidy said through laughter.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" she seethed, trying to ignore the nausea rising.

Grinning sadistically, Kyle answered, "Oh, nothing you didn't willingly want to do."

These two were making Olivia's blood boil, her skin crawl. She just wanted to get up and knock them senseless.

Trying to fight against the strong nausea and the wobbly legs, she tried to get up again. This time she managed to get to her feet and stand.

"Oooh, she's trying to fight it, Cas," Kyle laughed. "Come on, Detective. Let's see what you got, huh?"

Taking one step and still standing, Olivia took another. "Let me go," she seethed. "I want to go home to my son."

"And that partner of yours that you're banging, huh?" Cassidy smirked, "He ain't gonna want you now."

Furrowing her brows, Olivia struggled to take another step. "What? Why? How would you know?!"

Cassidy just laughed as Kyle went to grab Olivia.

"Now, now, you don't really need to ask that do you? You cheated on him."

Taking a swing at Kyle, Olivia noticed how sloppy and weak it was. "I would never do that," she whispered, trying to pull her arm out of Kyle's grip since he caught it when she took a swing.

"Oh but you did, Detective."

Olivia was in shock. The last thing she remember she was in the bar. She had started to feel a little ill after drinking a second drink. How long ago had that been though?

"No! No, I would never cheat on Elliot. I love him," she cried.

Kyle was about to respond but he, Cassidy and Olivia were startled by the sound of the door being kicked open.

"NYPD! Put your hands up! We have you surrounded!" It was Fin.

Olivia began to breath a little easier.

"No way, Detectives. We aren't giving up now."

Walking down the stairs with their guns aimed at Kyle and Cassidy, Fin and Munch caught sight of Olivia. She was swaying.

"Sit down, Liv," Fin told her, not taking his eyes away from the perps. "Give it up. We already have your friend back at the station house. It's time to give it up."

Cassidy started to panic. Hitting Kyle in the chest, she screamed, "I told you it was a bad idea, Kyle! We shouldn't have done it! Why did you force me?!" She was crying crocodile tears.

No-one was fooling for it though, especially not Fin, Munch and Olivia.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You were in on it, Cassidy! You planned half of the damn thing!"

"Put your hands up both of you!" Fin yelled over them. "Now!"

Cassidy suddenly reached in to her pants pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"And what the hell do you think you're going to do with that?" Munch asked, eyeing the knife.

"What do you think?!" Cassidy seethed and spun around to Olivia.

"Put the knife down, Cassidy," Olivia tried to stop her, the whole time trying to stay conscious.

"No! You have to pay!" Cassidy snapped and lunged at her.

Olivia closed her eyes and waited for the burning and the pain but it never came. The sound of two gunshots filled the room instead.

Opening her eyes, she saw Fin rush over to her.

"Are you okay, Liv?" he asked, concerned, wrapping his arms around her. To steady her.

Blinking, Olivia shook her head. "I need to see Elliot and Lachlan."

"How about we ring them and get them to meet us at the hospital?"

"No hospital! Not again!" Olivia protested.

"Just to give you something. You were drugged, okay? I promise you, it won't be a long stay," Fin tried to convince her.

Sighing, Olivia finally nodded. "Just let me hear their voices first. Please," she begged.

"Sure, Liv. Let's just get outside first, okay?"

"Okay. Get me out of here."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After seeing the disc of them violating Olivia, Elliot was seething. He had only been gone just ten minutes before Lachlan woke up screaming again, which sent Elliot running back up in to cribs.

"It's okay, buddy, daddy's here," he soothed as the toddler snuggled in to him again.

"Daddy, where my mommy? I want my mommy pwease. Mommy, mommy, mommy," he cried softly in to Elliot's shoulder, breaking Elliot's heart.

Shaking his head, Elliot held Lachlan close and kissed the crown of her head. "We're find her, buddy. We'll find her," he promised. He just hoped it wouldn't be breaking that promise. Lachlan wouldn't be able to handle it. He needed his mother right now. He needed her comfort.

Pacing around for five minutes in complete silence, Elliot was startled by the ringing of his cell phone, waking Lachlan in the process.

Difficultly, Elliot reached in to his pocket. It was Fin calling him.

"Fin, what you got for me? You find Liv?"

"Yeah, man, she's right here," he assured him before passing the phone to Olivia.

"El!"

"Liv! Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, El... I'm so sorry. They drugged me."

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry I fought with you at the hospital. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, El. It's my own, okay? I'm sorry and I love you. They're taking me back to the hospital just for a while 'cause I'm not staying."

"I know. I love you too, baby. Here's Lachie... Lachie, mommy's on the phone, kiddo."

Lachlan was already trying to take the phone from Elliot's hand. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Hey, my sweet baby boy. I'm okay. I'll see you soon, buddy, okay?"

"Miss you, mommy."

"I miss you too, lil man. I'll see you real soon. Daddy will bring you to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. See you."

"See you, baby. Pass the phone back to daddy."

"'Kay," Lachlan replied and passed it back to Elliot.

"We'll see you at the hospital, Liv. We'll get you what you need and we'll bring you home. Hopefully, if you need some kind of antidote, they can just give it to us and we give it to you at home, okay?"

"Thank you, El. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, baby," he replied and hung up. "Come on, Lachie. Let's go see mommy."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. For the next please review. This chapter is for my best distant friend...You know who you are lol. **

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot,were still in their bed, Olivia in Elliot's arms, Lachlan, who still refused to let go of his mother, camped out in Olivia's arms with his small head buried just underneath her chest with one little arm and little leg wrapped around Olivia's torso. Then sudden, loud ringing of the apartment phone startled Elliot, who was laying awake, watching Olivia and Lachlan sleep.

The night had been rough for them but Elliot had managed to calm Lachlan enough by one am, to get him asleep and Olivia managed to be soothed enough to sleep by 4:45. It was now 7:16, so Olivia had only gotten two and half hours of sleep and it had been a restless sleep at best.

Groaning, Olivia grumbled, exhaustedly, "Answer it, El."

Elliot kissed the curve of Olivia's neck and reached blindly behind him for the cordless phone on the nightstand. "Benson- Stabler residence."

"Hi, Elliot, it's Melinda. I knew you probably weren't sleeping. I have the results of Olivia's drug test. I tested for everything, including ones not on the regular panel," she explained.

Rubbing Olivia's bare, warm abdomen under her pajama top. "So, what was the drug?"

"A drug known as Spanish Fly. It's used to increase sexual pleasure in women. The victim can feel but can't control their actions and can't remember what happened when the drug wears off, which I think that you've noticed with Olivia. She's pretty lucky. If they had put one more drop in whatever they slipped it in the drug would have killed her. How is she by the way?"

"I've never heard of it... She's anti-social, angry, upset, tired. Doc thinks she will be back to her stubborn self in a couple of days."

Hearing him, Olivia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ugh..."

"What happened?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing, Liv just elbowed me in the gut," he lightly chuckled, "Thanks for calling."

"No problem,. If you need anymore information on the drug, don't hesitate to call. Give Liv my love. Bye."

"Bye," Elliot replied and hung up, put the phone back on the nightstand. "Liv..."

"No talking," she muttered. "Don't want to talk. I want to sleep."

Sighing, Elliot nodded and kissed her head. "Okay, Liv. I'm going to go watch some TV," he said, trying to keep the self blame and hurt out of his voice but was unsuccessful. Releasing Olivia before she had a chance to stop him, Elliot got up out of bed.

"El..."

"Sleep, Liv," he whispered and headed in to the living room.

Listening to her fiancé sadly walk out of the room, Olivia sighed a slow deep breath.

She looked down at Lachlan, satisfied that he was still sleeping, Olivia have her son a kiss on the head and carefully got up out of bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tip-toeing down the hallway toward the living room, Olivia could hear the soft speaking on the TV.

Walking in to the living room, she found Elliot watching the morning news, laying on the couch. Without saying a word, Olivia laid down in front of him, on the couch and slightly smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, proceeding to rub her belly under her top.

"I'm sorry, El," she whispered.

Elliot kissed the back of Olivia's neck and whispered back, "It's okay, honey, it was a long night... Long forty-eight hours."

Carefully, Olivia rolled around to face him. "It's all my own fault. I'm surprised that you still want to hold me, El, I feel so...disgusting."

Elliot caressed her cheek and kissed her nose. "Baby, you've had a bath and two showers since you've come home, trust me and you know it too, that it's all long gone down the drain," he assured her softly.

Suddenly, Olivia got up off the couch, shaking her head. "Why the hell are you being so soft and caring?! You should hate me! I hate me!" she screamed, only stopping to the sight of her toddler son standing in the doorway rubbing his half asleep eyes, causing Elliot to sit up.

"Mommy," he whispered, unsure. "So loud."

Opening up her arms, Olivia whispered, "Come to mommy, lil man."

Lachlan took just two steps before he stopped, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Why you yelling at daddy, mommy?"

"I wasn't, son. I was just talking loudly to daddy."

Turning his daddy, Lachlan asked, "Mommy telling da truth, daddy?"

Sighing, Elliot nodded, "Yeah, buddy."

Satisfied with the answer, Lachlan ran in to his mommy's welcoming arms and snuggled in to her.

From the couch, Elliot watched at how quickly and easily Lachlan calmed Olivia down. He got up and headed in to the bathroom without a word, locking the door behind him, hoping that Olivia hadn't noticed him leave the room.

Olivia hadn't noticed at first but upon opening her eyes, she found the couch empty and groaned inwardly. "Baby, do you want to watch a cartoon while mommy goes to talk to daddy?"

With a sweet and innocent grin, Lachlan nodded, "Yes, pwease."

Olivia quickly put his favourite one in to the DVD player and pressed the play button before rushing off to see Elliot. She caught him just as he was exiting the bathroom, still dripping water from his body, dressed in only a big blue towel around his waist.

Olivia had to admit, it was turning her on. She wanted to take Elliot right there and then, up against the wall but two things prevented her from doing just that. Number one, Lachlan sitting in the living room and number two, she saw herself as contaminated. Why the hell would Elliot want her?

"What the hell do you want, Olivia?"

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry, I snapped, El," she apologized as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks unchecked.

Seeing Olivia upset always broke Elliot's heart. She had him wrapped around her little finger, without even realizing it.

Sighing, Elliot wrapped his arms around her, against her protests.

"I'm dirty," she murmured.

Shaking his head, Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head. "No, you aren't, babe. You're not dirty, you hear me?"

Olivia buried her head in the curve of Elliot's neck. "But I feel so dirty. I don't even remember it happening, El. I wouldn't have let it happen. I would have fought them."

"I know, Liv, I know you would have. Stop blaming yourself, honey, it's eating you up inside," he soothed, absentmindedly rubbing calming circles on her lower back.

"You should get dressed. I need to make Lachlan some breakfast," she said, unsteadily and went to walk way, only for Elliot to gently grasp her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Liv, stop."

"El..."

Cupping her face in his hand, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. In her eyes, Elliot could see the mixed emotions. "I'm going to get dressed, then I'll be cooking breakfast for you and Lachlan and you, my dear, are going to hop back in to bed. I'll bring you breakfast in bed, okay?"

"No, El, I can't make you do that."

"You aren't making me do anything, I'm offering. You're exhausted, gorgeous."

"You're tired too," she whispered as Elliot guided her in to the bedroom.

"This is not about me. It's about you, baby. Hop back in to bed," he said and helped her in to bed.

Olivia had given up arguing with him, knowing that she would not win. She hopped back in to bed and let Elliot tuck her in.

Elliot kissed Olivia on the cheek before she watched him get dressed. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep before he had even left the room, fully dressed.

Elliot smiled at his sleeping fiancée and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him, as to not accidentally wake her while he and Lachlan cooked breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Before Olivia knew it, she was woken by a tender kiss to the lips. Whimpering at the such soft touch, Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at the most beautiful sight in front of her.

Elliot had placed a tray, which held a plate of pancakes dripping in syrup and a glass of orange juice, on the foot of the bed, which he kissed her. "Wake up, baby," he said softly as he helped Lachlan up on to the bed.

Smiling, Olivia sat Lachlan closely beside her. "Hey guys."

"Hiya, mommy. You sleep good?"

Olivia kissed Lachlan's head and nodded. "Yeah, I did, lil man, thank you."

Elliot placed the tray on Olivia's lap and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy," he whispered and sat down on the bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her, letting her know that he still wanted to touch her. Still loved her.

"Mommy, I have some?" Lachlan asked after watching Olivia cut a bit of pancake.

Smiling, Olivia shook her head. "Sorry, baby boy, you can't. You're allergic to syrup," she said and ate the small bit of pancake.

Olivia was only half way through her pancake when Elliot's cell phone went off disturbing the carefree conversation between the three.

Sighing, Olivia shook her head. "Just answer it."

"Liv..."

"Answer it. You're probably needed at work," she whispered and turned to Lachlan, suddenly losing her appetite.

Nodding, Elliot got his phone out of his pocket. "Stabler... Really? But cap... Okay, okay, I'll be there in twenty," he said and hung up.

He put the phone back in to his pocket and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek before rubbing Lachlan's head and getting up. "I got to go..."

"I know, Elliot, I work the same job. Go. I love you."

"I love you too. See you when I get home."

"See you, Lachie."

"See you, daddy," Lachlan whispered, cuddling in to his mommy.

Olivia sighed, watching Elliot walk out. They had been promised that Elliot had a week off to stay with her and Lachlan, only for them to call him in the next morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to the squad room, Elliot saw the glum expression on Fin's and Munch's faces.

"Cap's waiting for you in his office, El," Fin informed him from his desk and nodded toward the superior officer's office.

Nodding, Elliot headed toward the small room, "Thanks, Fin." Reaching the office, he knocked on the door and waited for a positive reply.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Elliot entered and shut the door behind him. Taking a seat, Elliot noticed the glum expression on Cragen's face as well and a TV and DVD player to his side. "What's going on, Cap?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brows.

"Fin and John searched the house, in which, Olivia was held... Under floor boards in the master bedroom, they found a small box of discs."

"What are on the discs?"

"Recordings from cameras, which look to be set up in your and Olivia's apartment. Several contain... You and Olivia engaging in sexual activity."

Anger flashed on Elliot's face. "What the hell?!"

"The cameras looked to be set up in the master bedroom, bathroom and living room."

"Shit," Elliot muttered and practically jumped out of the chair. "How am I going to tell her? We need to get rid of those cameras."

"It appears that they didn't keep much footage of Lachlan though. The only time you see him is when he is playing or watching TV. All in the living room and all with you and/or Liv. The rest of the footage is you and Olivia," Cragen explained.

"We need to get lab techs in there getting rid of it all right now," Elliot seethed.

Nodding, Cragen picked up the phone receiver. "I'll just make the call and we'll head over."

Gulping, Elliot nodded, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. "Thanks, Captain."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Undressing, Olivia threw her pajamas and panties in to the laundry hamper, along with the rest of the clothes that needed to be washed that day. She'd have to make the trip down to the laundry room later. As the water in the shower ran, heating up, to Olivia's desired temperature, she took a quick glance in to the bedroom, to check on her son and couldn't help but think to herself, how there should be two toddlers laying in that bed sleeping, not just one. Another secret eating her up inside. She didn't know how to tell Elliot and it still broke her to even think about it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, Olivia heard a noise. She moved her head from the spray of water and she heard it again. It was Lachlan.

"I'm in the shower, buddy," she called back.

The next second, the bathroom echoed with the patter of bare feet. "Mommy..."

Olivia rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair and peered around the shower curtain to see her son wiggling around, holding on to his pants.

"Potty, lil man, before you wet your pants," she instructed, pointing to the little blue plastic potty beside the toilet.

She waited until Lachlan was on the potty before turning off the shower and stepping out.

"Mommy," he spoke up from the potty as Olivia dried herself with a towel.

"Yes, son?"

"Daddy in bedroom for you."

Furrowing her brows, Olivia put on her robe. She hadn't been expecting him to come home yet. "Really?"

Nodding, Lachlan got up from the potty. "Yep."

Olivia sighed. She helped Lachlan with his pull up diaper and jeans before helping him wash his hands. "Okay. Go play in your room for a little while, baby," she said and gently swatted his bottom.

She watched Lachlan giggle and run out before heading in to the bedroom, she'd empty the potty later. Seeing the angry look on Elliot's face, she cupped his cheek and rested her forehead against his. "What's got you so angry and tensed, baby?"

Sighing, Elliot kissed her nose. How was he going to break it to her? Especially when the lab techs were on their way to the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. For the next please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

As Elliot gently pulled her down on to his lap, he prepared himself to break the news to her.

Now sitting on her fiancé's lap, Olivia looked in to his eyes. There was something in his eyes but she couldn't quite put her finger on it and that worried her even more. "What is it, El? Just say it, baby," she said, softly, caressing his cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Elliot exhaled it slowly and brushed a stray bit of hair back behind her ear. The perps have...ah... shit."

"El, just say it."

"They have cameras set up in this apartment."

Before Elliot could react, Olivia had jumped up off his lap and had started to pace around the room, biting her bottom lip.

Elliot got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, in an attempt to stop her but Olivia broke free out of his grip.

She spun around on her heels and looked at Elliot nervously. "W-what rooms are they in?"

"Liv..."

"I need to know! Just tell me!" she snapped, quickly getting dressed.

Sighing, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist again and was glad when she finally accepted by wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

He kissed her head and said, "In here, the bathroom, kitchen and dining room."

"Oh, my God," she cried, "They watched us have sex and use the toilet and shower and if I didn't feel dirty enough."

Elliot was about to reply but was stopped by a knock at the door and Cragen's voice.

Pulling back, he kissed Olivia on the lips. "That's the techs to find the cameras. Why don't you go have a lay down in Lachie's room?"

"What, on his toddler bed?" She laughed sarcastically, shaking her head as they walked out of the room.

"Why don't you go play with him then? I can handle it, honey."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Elliot kissed her again. "Yeah, goregous. Go spend some time with Lachie."

"Thanks," she whispered and sadly headed in to her son's room.

Opening the door, Elliot let them all in and told them to check the whole apartment for cameras and bugs of any kind.

"You tell her?" Cragen asked, putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Some. I couldn't tell her about the several discs with just her and I having sex, Cap. I couldn't do it," he whispered, not wanting anyone to hear, especially Olivia.

"You're going to have to, son. She has a right to know," Cragen told him softly.

"I'll tell her tonight," Elliot replied.

The room was quiet for a couple minutes until a tech called for Elliot. The tech was in the master bedroom.

"Where is it?" Elliot asked, walking in.

The tech pulled a tiny camera out from the wall, which connected with Lachlan's room, the cords were hidden by Lachlan's chest of drawers, on the other side. The camera was facing the bed and had a perfect clear view of any happenings on the bed.

Groaning, Elliot rubbed a hand down his face. He was going to have to tell Olivia about the discs right now.

He headed in to Lachlan's room to find Lachlan playing with his favourite teddy bear and Olivia was standing by the window, looking out.

"Livvy," Elliot called out softly.

Getting up, Lachlan ran over to Elliot, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Daddy!"

Rubbing Lachlan's back, Elliot smiled. "Hey, buddy. Grandpa Don is here. Go say 'hi'. Ignore the other people though, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Lachlan giggled and ran out.

Wrapping his arms around Olivia, allowing her to bury her head in to his chest, Elliot kissed her head.

"They have discs full of us making love, don't they?" she asked, with a sniffle. It all becaming real for her once she saw the tech come in to the room and move the chest of drawers, to get to the camera's cords and hook up.

Leaning down, resting his face in her hair, Elliot inhaled the calming scent of her shampoo and conditioner. "I'm afraid so, baby. Several discs worth," he whispered, "Not sure exactly how many because the guys are trying to respect our privacy."

"I want to move," Olivia murmured. It sounded muffled but Elliot understood.

"Okay, gorgeous. We'll start looking for a new apartment after everyone leaves," he assured her, proceeding to gently sway with her, trying to settle her down.

"How could someone do this, El, invade our privacy?" she asked, trying to hold back her threatening tears.

Planting a light kiss on the top of Olivia's head, still gently swaying with her, Elliot whispered, "I don't know, baby, I don't know. But they're adding it to their list of charges. They're going away for a very long time. We'll work through this, Liv, we'll get through this. We'll get married and have a baby, giving Lachlan a younger sibling to play with, okay?"

With a sob, Olivia nodded, not wanting to let Elliot go but had to when Captain Cragen appeared in the doorway with Lachlan standing beside him, holding his hand.

Olivia and Elliot pulled back, reluctantly and looked at Cragen and Lachlan.

Looking at his mommy, Lachlan tilted his head. "Mommy?"

Olivia picked up her son and held him closely, inhaling his soothing scent of baby body wash, powder and the slight smell of the strawberries that she'd given him earlier. "I'm okay, baby boy. Mommy's okay," she lied.

"They want to show you were the rest of the camera are," Cragen told Elliot in a whisper.

Nodding, Elliot gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "You stay here with Lachie, babe, okay?"

"I need to seen them," Olivia insisted.

"And I'll show them to you later, okay?" he told her, knowing that she'd lose it after seeing it all. She was already on the verge of losing it, as it was.

Shaking her head, Olivia kissed the top of Lachlan's. "Whatever," she muttered and watched Elliot and Cragen walk out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After being shown where all the cameras and bugs were and everyone had left, leaving with it all, as to not upset Olivia further by her seeing them, Elliot walked back toward Lachlan's bedroom to see Lachlan comforting his crying mother.

Crying, Olivia was pacing around with Lachlan in her arms. His comforting scent and whispered sweet, innocent words weren't enough to stop the snivelling.

With a sigh, Elliot walked up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist, in the small gap between her and the toddler. He kissed the curve of her neck and whispered in to her eat, "Let Lachlan play, baby. We'll go have a lay down."

Olivia shook her head. "No."

Seeing that Lachlan was in fact trying to squirm out of Olivia's grip because he wanted to go play, Elliot tried again. "Liv, Lachie wants to go play, let him go."

Reluctantly, Olivia let go of her son, standing him on his feet on the floor. She then watched him run out toward the bathroom to use his potty first.

Elliot then gently turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her again. After a couple minutes of gently swaying in each other's embrace, Elliot whispered,"Come on, let's go have a lay down."

Nodding, Olivia let Elliot guide her in the master bedroom.

Laying in bed with Elliot's arms around her and her head on his chest, Olivia couldn't help but continually look at the small hole left by the camera. It was making her jumpy.

Sensing Olivia's uneasiness, Elliot rubbed her back and kissed her head. "It's alright, gorgeous. The camera's gone," he tried to assure her.

It didn't help much though, Olivia couldn't handle it anymore. It felt like she was being watched. She jumped off the bed and rushed in to Lachlan's room, the only room which hadn't had a camera in it. The only room that she would feel safe and unwatched.

Elliot was up in an instant and rushed in to the room, to find Olivia sitting in a corner, her knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs. He could see her shivering.

Exhaling a deep breath and started to approach her but stopped upon hearing her sad, weak voice.

"Please stay away from me," she said with looking up from the blue carpet.

"Liv..."

Shaking her head, Olivia whispered, "Please stay away. Go check on Lachlan." She sniffled and hid her face in her thighs, crying. She felt violated all over again.

Elliot nodded, sadly and walked into the living room to check on Lachlan. The toddler, who remained oblivious to the current situation, sat on the couch happily watching some cartoon that Elliot didn't know the title of.

Satisfied that Lachlan was okay, Elliot headed back to Lachlan's bedroom. He found Olivia in the same position but he didn't think she was crying anymore.

She looked when she heard him re-enter the room. When she didn't say a word, Elliot walked in completely and sat down beside her. "Come here, baby," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to snuggle in to him. "You want to go to a hotel for the night?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

Nodding, Olivia whispered, "Yes, please."

Elliot kissed her head. "Why don't you pack a bag for Lachlan and I'll pack a suitcase for us, okay? And I'll take my laptop with us, so we can look for a new apartment online."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered, looking up at him.

Planting a kiss on her lips, Elliot rested his forehead against her. "Anything for you, baby. Anything for you and Lachlan."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in the hotel room that night, Elliot lay awake with Olivia sleeping his arms with her head on his chest and Lachlan lay sleeping in the single bed against the wall.

It was three in the morning when the cell phone startled Elliot, he reached over to the nightstand and answered it before it woke Olivia and Lachlan up.

"Stabler... What?! Are you for real?! Okay, okay. We'll be there... What? Okay, we'll be at the station house at eight. Bye," he said and hung up, putting his phone back on the nightstand.

Olivia snuggled in to Elliot more with a sigh. "Who was that?" she asked in a half asleep murmur.

Rubbing her back, Elliot replied, "It was the captain, honey."

Her eyes still shut, Olivia asked, "What did he want?"

"Cassidy, the woman that held you with those guys, tried to commit suicide. She's being held in the Bellevue Psych ward."

Olivia's eyes shot open and she looked up at him. "Don't tell me that they're going for the psych defense."

"I'm afraid so, honey," he whispered, gently easing her head back on to his chest. "Go back to sleep. We need to be at the precinct at eight."

Half an hour drifted by in silence before Olivia spoke again in the darkness of the room, except for the beam from the moon, providing a faint light.

She rubbed Elliot's chest lightly. "El?"

With a kiss on the head, Elliot asked, "What is it, Livvy? You should be sleeping, honey?"

"I'm ready to tell you something," she whispered.

Rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot gently coaxed her to continue, "Tell me what, babe?"

"Something I've been hiding. Something I have trouble talking about," she replied, rubbing Elliot's chest through his wife-beater.

"If you're ready, I'm here to listen," he replied, continuing to rub her warm, bare back. His hand under her pajama top.

"Lachlan is supposed to have a little sister. She'd be eighteen months old right now. She was born when Lachie was seventeen months."

"What was her name, baby?"

Sniffling, Olivia said, "I named her Annika Brielle."

"What happened?"

"W-when I was thirty-seven weeks pregnant with her, I went in to labor and they found out the cord was wrapped around her neck twice," she said and sobbed painfully before she continued, "They did an emergency c-section. She died in my arms just a day later. Her father left me after that, he blamed me for her death. I only have two photos of her. One in my arms and one in the clear hospital bassinet," she told him before she couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Elliot held her tightly and let her cry. Once the tears dried up, he asked, "Could I see a photo, gorgeous? Only if it's okay." He turned on the light, hoping it wouldn't wake Lachlan.

Nodding, Olivia sat up and reached over her handbag before digging out her purse.

"I like to have at least one of them with me at all times," she said and opened her purse, pulling out a small photo.

Elliot took the offered photo and took a good look. He saw a tiny baby girl wrapped in a pink receiving blanket. She looked about five pounds, maybe six, with chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, which was almost black, Olivia's nose and ears. The baby's lips were obviously inherited from her father.

"I cherished the time I had with her and since she only had a tube in her nose, they let me breast-feed her. I miss her everyday."

"She's so beautiful."

"Sniffling, Olivia said, "Yes, she was, she was so perfect... Casey helped me arrange Annika's funeral and I try visit her... grave... at least once a week."

"Is that where you disappear to, usually on a Saturday, leaving Lachie at home with me?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was dumping him on you."

Elliot lifted Olivia in to his lap and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to rest her head on to his shoulder. "Whoa! Honey, that's not what I meant. I love him like his my own," he assured her.

Olivia nodded. "She was born on a Saturday afternoon, died Sunday night. I had just finished nursing her when she stopped breathing. I panicked, they tried to get her breathing properly again but... It didn't help much... So they let me hold her as she faded away," she whispered before losing it. Crying in to Elliot's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back until she eventually cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, here it finally is. Sorry I took so long, been a bit slack, lol. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot had only started to drift off to sleep when he was startled by Olivia. She'd started tossing and turning in her sleep. His eyes snapped open and he started to caress her arm, in an attempt to ease her gently out of her nightmare.

"Liv... Liv, wake up, honey," he whispered and when that didn't work, he tried again, firmer this time. "Olivia, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered but didn't open, so Elliot started to gently shake her.

Startled, her eyes shot open. "Wha--?"

"You were having another nightmare. You were in that one pretty deep," he told her in a whisper, seeing that Lachlan was stirring on the other bed. The toddler would be up and raring to go any minute, despite the very early hour.

Before Elliot could react, Olivia was up out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Liv..."

With a shake of her head, Olivia murmured, "I need a shower. Leave me alone for a while please." She shut the door but didn't lock it just in case Lachlan needed his potty.

Olivia had only been in the shower about five minutes when that became the case. The knocking at the door startled her at first but she quickly regained her equilibrium.

"Come in," she said and wet her face to hide her tears.

"Mommy! Potty!" Lachlan squealed, running in.

Peering around the shower curtain, she saw Elliot standing behind Lachlan. She pointed to the plastic potty and said, "It's right there, buddy. The same place that it's been the whole time we've been here."

As Lachlan used the potty, Elliot approached Olivia in the shower, showing that he had no intention of getting in with her, knowing that she needed her space, he stayed fully dressed. "Baby, are you okay?"

Nodding, Olivia said, "Yeah," non-chalantly.

Olivia tried to back away from him but he stopped her.

"'Livia, what is it, beautiful?"

"Leave me alone," she whispered, coolly, just loud enough from him to hear.

"Why?"

"'Cause I've been so damn dependent on you," she snapped.

Sighing, Elliot caressed her wet cheek, "Why do you always have to be so stubborn and independent, Olivia?"

Before Olivia could reply, they were stopped by Lachlan.

"Mommy? Daddy? Help?"

Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips and let her finish her shower. He turned to Lachlan. "Need help with your pants, buddy?"

Nodding, Lachlan giggled. He'd pulled up his pants but his daddy still needed to fix them. "Yes, pwease, daddy."

Elliot straightened Lachlan's pull-up diaper and his pants before lifting him up. He put some soap on Lachlan's hands and said, "Rub your hands together. That's it, Lachie."

Giggling, Lachlan rubbed his hands together and Elliot carried him over to the shower. "Boo, mommy. Wash hands."

Smiling slightly, Olivia attempted to cover herself. "El..." she whined.

"Sorry, baby, he had to wash his hands."

Sighing, Olivia kissed her son's cheek. "Good boy, wash your hands."

Once Lachlan's hands were soap free, Elliot helped Lachlan dry his hands before taking him back in to the room to watch some TV. "Let's let mommy have some time to herself, huh, champ?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia finally emerged from the bathroom about twenty-five minutes later, clad in only a big, white towel. She caught sight of the most beautiful and peaceful scene.

Elliot sitting on the queen sized bed with Lachlan. Elliot had a pad of paper in his lap and a pencil in hand, sketching something. Lachlan sat beside him, watching and giggling with a box of crayons by his side.

Olivia grabbed the suitcase and set it on the bed, un-zipping it. "Hey guys. What you drawing there?"

With a smile, Elliot said, "Hey beautiful. You okay?"

Grabbing out some clothes, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Mommy, mommy, daddy draw me a truck," he giggled, pointing to the sheet of paper that Elliot was drawing on.

Olivia smiled. Lachlan had started to pronounce his words properly. "That's cool, baby boy. So cool. I'm just going to get dressed then you can have a shower, El, while I dress Lachie."

"Good thing, you bathed Lachie last night, huh?"

"Yeah. Lachie can sleep some more in the car," Olivia replied, distantly.

It was only 6:09am, but since the three of them had gone to bed early, Lachlan was already a bundle full of energy.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Elliot asked, "Huh? Where are we going this early? We don't have to be at the precinct till eight, babe."

"I need to get out of here," she muttered and headed in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

With a sigh, Elliot shook his head. His fiancée was really starting to worry him. He passed the finished sketch to Lachlan and said, "Color that in while mommy and daddy talk, buddy."

"'Kay, daddy," Lachlan said and watched Elliot get up and head in to the bathroom before turning his attention to his picture.

Elliot approached the locked door and sighed before knocking on it.

"Leave me alone, Elliot!" she called out.

"Liv, please."

"El, I can't keep being dependent on you."

"And why not, baby? We're getting married. Let me take care of you."

Elliot heard a sigh from the other side of the door before it was unlocked and opened.

"I'm not used to being taken care of," she said softly.

Turning to Lachlan, Elliot said, "Mommy and daddy will just be in the bathroom, buddy."

Not taking his eyes off what he was coloring, Lachlan replied, "Okay, daddy."

Once turned back to Olivia, Elliot guided her back in to the bathroom and on to the floor. Their backs to the side of the bathtub.

He wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "I know that you aren't used to being taken care of, gorgeous, but we're in this together, so please let me in and let me help you. I'm here for you always, baby, always. Let me take care of you," he whispered, caressing her arm.

Sighing, Olivia let her eyes drift shut, enjoying Elliot's gentle, soothing touch. "Just let me be independent too please."

"Why don't you accept my love, honey?" he asked with a kiss on the top of her head. "Why, huh?"

With a sigh, Olivia opened her eyes again and looked up at him. "I do accept your love."

"Then why can't you let me take care of you?"

In an instant, Olivia broke out of his grip and practically jumped up off of the floor. "'Cause I can't. 'Cause usually being loved is too good to be true! Lachlan is the only one that I know for sure loves me for me! And that's 'cause I'm his mother!" she snapped.

Elliot stood up and caressed her cheek. "'Livia, I promise you, I love and I'll never leave you but you have to believe me."

Leaning in to Elliot's touch, Olivia nodded. "I believe you," she whispered.

Claiming her mouth with his, Elliot started a hot, toe-curling kiss.

Olivia fell right in to it by licking his bottom lip, begging for entry.

Elliot obliged by opening his mouth, allowing Olivia to explore its depths as he explored hers.

Pulling away for much needed oxygen, Olivia whispered seductively in Elliot's ear, "If Lachie wasn't just outside I'd take you right now." Momentarily forgetting about what happened to her just days ago but when she remembered, she shook her head in disgust at herself and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Liv! Olivia!"

With Olivia ignoring him, Elliot shook his head and headed in to the room. He found her on the bed, talking to Lachlan. "Liv."

Olivia continued to ignore him, so he decided to head back in to the bathroom for his shower.

With a sigh, Olivia watched Elliot shut and lock the door. She hadn't meant to hurt him but she wasn't used to being taken care of and the last time she let a man take care of her, like she had let Elliot, he left her. Left her with a broken heart. It hurt worse then she would normally let it because she was mourning the loss of a child at the same time.

_Could she trust Elliot? Trust that he wouldn't leave her and Lachlan when times got tough? Could they really be a family?_

"Lachie?"

"Yes, mommy?" Lachlan asked, looking up at her.

"Do you really love Elliot?"

Furrowing his little brows, Lachlan said, "No Elliot. He daddy. I love daddy lots, mommy."

With a sigh of relief, Olivia kissed Lachlan's forehead. That was the only recognition that she needed. She was going to accept Elliot's love and trust him with everything in her. They wrre going to be a family. First they needed to find a new apartment, with plenty of room for the three of them and a new addition when the time came.

They were going to look at a couple apartments when they were finished at the precinct.

"Come on, baby," Olivia said, getting up off the bed. "We have to get you dressed."

"Where we going, mommy?" the youngster asked as he carefully climbed off the bed by himself.

Getting Lachlan's clothes out of his bag, she said, "To mommy and daddy's work and to look at a couple new apartments, kiddo."

"What 'bout home?"

"We have to look for a new one, baby boy."

With a slight tilt of his head, Lachlan asked, "Why?"

"'Cos we do, Lachie," she said, not knowing how to explain it to him. Olivia just hoped that her son accepted the answer.

When Lachlan nodded, accepting it, Olivia helped Lachlan get changed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The drive to the precinct was uncomfortable. Lachlan sat in his car seat in the back playing with his toy car steering wheel, fighting sleep, completely unaware of the tension between Olivia and Elliot in the front.

With a sigh, Olivia cautiously placed a hand on Elliot's thigh, palm up.

Elliot took a quick glance down at Olivia's hand but didn't make any attempt to accept the gesture.

Hurt, Olivia went to take her hand away, only to be stopped. Elliot had placed his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Olivia to smile slightly in relief.

He stopped at a red light and lifted up their entwined hands. Kissing the back of Olivia's hand, Elliot turned to face her and said, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, El, but you just have to let me be stubborn and independent sometimes too, okay?"

Turning back to the road ahead, Elliot put his foot on the gas after the light change.

"Deal, beautiful. They're just two of the wonderful qualities that drew me to you," he said and looked in the rearview mirror. He could see Lachlan in it. With a smile, Elliot used his thumb to point in to the back seat. "Someone's taking an early nap."

Olivia turned to look at her son and smiled. "Car rides tend to knock him out a lot of the time."

Elliot laughed softly. "Yeah, I noticed. It must be the motion."

Olivia nodded. "When he was a baby, mainly the first four months, if he was extra cranky and wouldn't sleep, I'd take him for a drive with the radio on softly. Put him out every time. The first couple of weeks, Casey drove for me though... She helped me a lot the first eighteen months."

"If I knew you back then, I would have been there for you and Lachlan, Liv," Elliot said, turning on to another street.

Caressing the back of Elliot's hand with the pad of her thumb, Olivia nodded. "I know you would have, honey."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After arriving at the precinct, Olivia reluctantly and carefully unbuckled and lifted Lachlan out of his seat.

Stirring, Lachlan whispered, dreamily, snuggling in to his mother, hiding his face in the curve of her neck, "Mommy?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's mommy. Go back to sleep," she spoke softly, rubbing his little back as Elliot closed the car door.

Walking in to the building, Elliot guided Olivia in with a hand on the small of her back.

"You sure you want to hear about your case, babe? Especially with the court case still pending?"

Leaning in to her fiancé, Olivia shook her head. "No... But I need to, El. As long as you're by my side though."

With a kiss on her head, Elliot said, "I'm never leaving your side, 'Livia. Let's do this."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to my best distant friend for helping me with this chapter, you rock! Please read and review for the next.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sitting in Captain Cragen's office, Olivia was in her own little world. She could barely hear the conversation between Don and Elliot. As Lachlan slept on her lap, his legs framed her abdomen and his head was buried in the curve of her neck, Olivia rubbed his back and occassionally planted a kiss on his head.

"... Cassidy is going for the psych defense and could possibly get off," Don informed them, al though he was almost certain that Olivia was not listening to a word that he was saying.

"How?"

"According to Cassidy's lawyer, she suffers from violent outbursts..."

Obviously Olivia heard that part because she practically jumped out of the seat, startling Lachlan. Cragen hadn't even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Mommy!" Lachlan cried.

Rubbing his back, Olivia apologized, "Sorry, baby." She then turned to Cragen.

Don and Elliot could see the fury in her eyes. "Liv, we're looking for more evidence. Fin, Munch and Jeffries are on it," Cragen tried to assure her but it did nothing.

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia tried to hold down her anger. "No, she cannot us that as an excuse. No! She should not get away with it!" she snarled, scaring her son.

Lachlan had never seen his mommy so angry. Tears began to well up in his caramel brown eyes as his little bottom lip started to quiver. "Mommy?"

Taking slow, deep breaths, Olivia was trying to calm herself down but when she was unsuccessful, she lifted Lachlan up and sat him on Elliot's lap. "Stay with daddy," she whispered.

Elliot and Don looked at Olivia, worried, as Lachlan cried for her. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she stood up in quick, sudden motion.

"Liv," Elliot said, trying to work out what was going through her mind.

With a sigh, Olivia shook her head. "Give me a minute... I'll be in the ladies' room," she replied and rushed out.

Ignoring his brain telling him to go after Olivia, Elliot asked, "What else were you going to say, Cap?"

"I was going to say that Huang is going to assess her later this morning. She still might not get off."

Nodding, Elliot rubbed Lachlan's back and asked, "You want to stay with Grandpa Don while daddy goes to find mommy?"

Nodding, Lachlan slid off Elliot's lap, on to his feet, on the floor. "Tell mommy I love her, daddy," he whispered and walked around the desk to Cragen.

Standing up, Elliot said, "Of course, buddy. Thanks, Cap."

"No problem. Go see if Olivia's okay," he said and watched Elliot walk out before lifting Lachlan on to his lap.

Approaching the ladies' room, Elliot saw one of the young female uniformed officers walk out.

"Officer Lee, is my partner in there?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, detective. She's being sick."

"Shit," he muttered. "Is anyone else in there?"

"No, detective. She's alone."

"Thanks," Elliot replied and opened the door a little. "Liv, baby?"

"Leave me alone, El," she replied before another round of nausea made itself known.

Elliot didn't listen, he opened the door the rest of the way and walked in.

Finding his fiancée in the very last cubicle, on her knees, leaning over the toilet, he squatted down behind her and rubbed her back. "You okay?"

Groaning, Olivia nodded. "Yeah," she breathed. "Just give me a minute."

"You going to be well enough to look at the apartments?"

With an exhalation of breath, Olivia shut her eyes momentarily and nodded, "Yeah. What Cragen said just got me so angry. Next minute I know, I'm feeling really dizzy and I had to throw up."

Rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot nodded in understanding. "You okay now?"

"Just give me a minute," she insisted again.

"Lachie said to tell you that he loves you."

"I love him too and I'll have to apologize to him for before. I know I upset him."

"He seemed fine. I'm sure he forgives you, Liv," he reassured her, giving her some gum.

With a slight nod of her head, Olivia gave Elliot her hand and Elliot helped her up.

"We need to get Lachie and get going, otherwise we'll be late," she said and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah," Elliot replied and guided her out of the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pulling up at the first apartment, just east of Central Park, Elliot shut off the engine and took out his keys before reaching over and gently rubbing Olivia's jean clad thigh. "You awake, honey?" he asked, not sure since she had her sunglasses on, shielding her eyes.

With a quick nod, Olivia put her over Elliot's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, I'm awake. Let's look at this apartment," she said, taking off her seatbelt.

Olivia got Lachlan out of his seat and stood him on the ground, taking his hand in hers. "Come on, buddy, let's check out this apartment."

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Lachlan whined.

Taking Elliot's hand in her free one, Olivia caressed the back of Lachlan's with the pad of her thumb. "We'll get something to eat on the way to the next apartment, okay, kiddo?"

Once Lachlan nodded and the car was locked, they headed in to the building.

"What floor was it on again, babe?" Elliot asked as they stepped in to the elevator.

"The paper is in my left pocket, hon. Grab it out."

Reaching in to Olivia's left jean pocket, Elliot pulled out the small sheet of paper with Olivia's handwriting on it. "Floor six, apartment F," he read out loud.

"Press the six Lachie. Do you know which one?" Olivia asked.

Pointing to the six, Lachlan asked, "That one?"

"Yes, kiddo. That's right. Press it."

Going on to the tips of his toes, Lachlan reached up and pressed it. He then giggled, happily. "I pressed it, mommy."

"You sure did, baby."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The elevator finally reached the sixth floor and dinged before the silver doors slid open.

Stepping out with her favourite men on either side of her, holding each hand, Olivia scoped the hallway. "This is a very nice place," she observed.

Caressing the back of his fiancée's hand with his thumb and said, "Let's check out the apartment first, 'Livia."

Reaching the apartment, they found the door open and the super waiting for them. The super was a large, middle aged man with greying hair and grey-blue eyes. He was holding a little boy, who looked to be about Lachlan's age.

"Stablers?" he asked with a smile, seeing the three approach.

As Olivia picked Lachlan up, sensing his anxiety in front of these new people, Elliot answered, "Yes, I'm Elliot, this is my fiancée, Olivia and our son, Lachlan."

Olivia smiled when she heard Elliot say, 'Our son, Lachlan.'

The super shook Elliot's out stretched hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm the owner and super, Dennis Daly and this is my grandson, Byron. Come on in and Ill show you around the apartment."

With a nod of Elliot's head, he and Olivia, who was still carrying Lachlan, walked in behind the super.

"It's two bedroom but I let the last tenants take out the large walk-in robe to make a small adjoining nursery but then they found out they were expecting twins to join their eldest child and had to find a bigger place. It was well looked after, with plenty of room. A two year contract, which can be extended," he explained as he show them around.

Olivia took a minute to admire the room. Though the apartment was empty she could see exactly where she would put living room consisted of a imitational fire place. Next to the fireplace there was a slide glass door which led to the balcony. Above the fireplace Olivia noticed a short little place made of brick. Olivia smiled when she imagined having a collage of pictures and portraits of her and her special men. She turned around and saw a built-in counter that divided the nice size living room and the kitchen. Olivia made her way into the kitchen and saw that it consisted of a brand new stove and a dishwasher. There was a build in microwave right above the stove and next to it was a three door pantry. There were also pantries below adjacent to the dishwasher.

The sink looked relatively new. there was also a refrigerator that didn't look to great but Olivia didn't mind that so she figure she and Elliot could replace it with a nice one. Olivia began touring the whole house with Elliot following suit. Once they looked at every room in the apartment they where satisfied.

Leaning in to Elliot, heading back in to the living room after looking through the whole apartment, Olivia said, "I like it. How much a month?"

"Nine hundread and fifty a month."

Elliot nodded and took Lachlan from Olivia, seeing that he was getting to heavy for her. "We're just going to look at another apartment but we really like this one."

"I can put your name at the top of the list. Just give me a call when you've come up a decision. Perferably in the next couple days."

With a nod, Elliot shook the super's out stretched hand. "Sure. Thank you."

"No problem. Thanks for coming and having a look. I'll be waiting for your call."

Taking Elliot's hand in hers again, Olivia and Elliot, who was carrying a bored and hungry Lachlan, headed back down to the car.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," he whined.

"I know, kiddo, We're getting something to eat now," Elliot replied, rubbing the youngster's back. "What do you fancy, baby?" he asked Olivia.

Stepping in to the elevator, Olivia replied, "Some Chinese would be nice."

"Chinese it is."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the hotel room that night, Olivia and Elliot laid in the queen sized bed and Lachlan slept in the single again. Laying awake, unable to sleep, despite how late it was and how tired she was, Olivia was on the opposite side of the bed to Elliot, since he had rolled away from her in his sleep. Silent tears of exhaustion and frustration cascaded down her face and on to the pillow.

Somehow Elliot must have sensed that his fiancée was crying because he woke up and rolled over, wrapping his arms around her waist. He slipped his hands under her pajama top and asked in a concerned, half asleep whisper, "Baby, are you okay?"

Sniffling, Olivia tried to keep her voice in check, "Yeah, El, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Liv, turn around. Face me, sweetie. Let me see your beautiful face."

Olivia shook her head, so Elliot tried again, this time successful.

Looking in to her eyes, Elliot could see her tears, courtesy of the moon beam coming through the hotel room window. With a couple gentle swipes with the pads of his thumbs, he wiped away Olivia's tears. "Tell me what's going on in here, baby," he whispered, lightly tapping her temple before wrapping his arms around her middle again, bringing her closer to him. "Tell me."

With a soft sigh, Olivia snuggled in to Elliot some more, resting her head in to his chest. "Everything is just catching up to me and I'm exhausted but just can't sleep," she whispered back.

Rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot kissed the crown of her head. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just relax. Close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths," he said, continuing to rub her back, soothingly, trying to ease her in to slumber.

Forty minutes of gentle, continuous caresses and whispered words of affection, finally sent Olivia off to sleep. Elliot sighed in relief and kissed the top of her head. Olivia was really worrying him. She had to be so stubborn and independent. Had to be strong twenty four, seven and now she was starting to crumble. Knowing that suggesting counselling was a very bad idea, Elliot was going to suggest yoga or meditation, something to relax her, let her ease her mind and her anxiety. Refresh her mind, body and soul. He'd even do it too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sleep didn't last long as Olivia started to toss and turn, waking Elliot slowly, only for all three of them to be startled by a loud bang followed by a car alarm and a dog barking in the distance.

"What the...?!" Olivia shot up in bed, followed by Elliot and Lachlan.

"Mommy!" Lachlan cried.

Turning on a lamp, Olivia patted her lap, "Come here, baby boy. It's okay."

Lachlan climbed off the single bed and ran over to the queen size, climbing up with his mommy's help. He snuggled in to her lap as Elliot got up, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, over his boxers.

"El, don't you dare think about going out there," Olivia warned him, trying to get Lachlan back to sleep. "You don't check every bang, car alarm or dog barking when we're at home."

"Liv, I need to see what happened, make sure you and Lachlan are safe here."

"Elliot, stay here," she told him.

Hearing the quickly approaching sirens, Elliot sighed and headed back to Olivia and Lachlan.

He knew that she was right. He didn't particuarly want to be in her bad books, especially right now, with everything that was going on.

Sitting back down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Olivia and Lachlan, to comfort his fiancée and help to settle down their son.

Elliot loved to say that. Their son. Lachlan wasn't his biological son but he didn't care. He was determined to sign the forms that would legally make the youngster his son.

After some protesting, Olivia finally accepted his embrace as Lachlan started to drift off to sleep in her lap. Resting her head on Elliot's chest, Olivia sighed.

Elliot softly ran a hand through Olivia's soft, brown tresses and asked, "What you thinking, 'Livia?"  
"I've made up my mind," she whispered.

"About what, sweetie?"

"About the apartments."

"And which one have you decided on?"

"The first one with the small adjoining nursery, it will come in handy when we're ready... Plus it was much nicer and bigger then the other. Better value for money."

Planting a kiss on the top of Olivia's head, Elliot nodded. "It's 4:42, so I'll give the super a call at nine. We'll fill in the forms and see if we can move in straight away."

Closing her eyes, Olivia snuggled in to Elliot a little more, being careful of Lachlan. "Thank you, El."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read and review.**

**Dislcaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Morning of day eight in their new apartment found a lot of their belongings still in boxes and scattered around the place.

This particular morning, Olivia had woken up in a particular bad mood, leaving Elliot in utter confusion, especially after her sulky mood the day before while they did some unpacking. Lachlan had even been kicked out of the bathroom as soon as he had finished with his potty, no time to even wash his hands, leaving the youngster in utter confusion as well.

After getting Lachlan comfortable on the couch, watching a cartoon, Elliot headed back to the bathroom. He sighed before lifting his closed fist and knocking on the locked door.

"Go away, Elliot!" Olivia called out, through the door, over the steady stream of water.

"Liv, baby, what's going on? Let me in," he pleaded with her.

"Elliot, I'm having a shower. Just leave me alone, will you?!" she snapped and went back to washing her hair.

With a groan of frustration, Elliot reached back to the living room and found Lachlan standing on the couch, leaning forward against the back of it. "Sit down, son. A couch is not for standing on," he gently scolded the boy.

"But daddy, I gotsa tell you something," Lachlan whined.

Sitting down on the couch, Elliot sat the boy on his lap. "Okay, but no more standing on the couch, champ, you could fall."

"Okay, daddy. Sorry."

Ruffling the toddler' hair, Elliot said, "It's okay. What did you want to tell, huh?"

"Mommy bleeding," Lachlan said quietly, as if it was some delicate secret.

Elliot furrowed his brows. "Bleeding? Wherel?"

Pointing to his pants, Lachlan said, "Here, daddy. I saw it in the bathroom. She be okay?"

With a nod, Elliot said, "Yeah, kiddo, mommy will be okay. Thank you for telling me." It all made sense now, Olivia was on her period. He should have guessed by her behaviour. He'd seen it every month since he'd started working with her. He knew what he had to do. Buy her chocolate and lots of it.

Elliot went back to the bathroom door. "Livia, I'm taking Lachlan to the store. Back soon, okay?"

"Okay," she called back, the irritation of being disturbed again evident in her voice.

On the way out, Elliot checked where she kept her feminine products to see if she needed some more. She did, so Elliot wrote down the important, necessary information he needed because he would pick some up from the store with the chocolate, despite the embarrassment that he would feel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking down the confectionary aisle with Lachlan in the shopping cart, Elliot grabbed every kind of chocolate that he knew that Olivia liked and threw them in to the shopping cart. Just as Elliot grabbed the handle to push the cart along, Lachlan spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"I get chocie?"

"You want a chocolate?"

Lachlan nodded and pointed to the kind that his mommy something bought for him. "That one please, daddy."

Picking one up, Elliot looked at it. "Does your mommy let you have this one?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

With an innocent grin, Lachlan nodded. "Yes, daddy. Mommy does, promise."

"Okay, buddy, you can have it," Elliot replied and passied it to the youngster. "You can hold it but you can't eat it until we get in to the car."

Taking it, Lachlan nodded. "Thank you, daddy."

Elliot pushed the shopping cart down to the aisle, which had feminine products and looked at all of the different types and brands. Looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand, he memorized the name and looked at all the items.

"Ah, here we are," he said and picked up a pack of tampons.

"Daddy, what are they?" Lachlan asked as Elliot went to throw the pack in to the cart.

"They're... Ah... They're something that mommy needs," Elliot tried to explain without going in to detail.

Lachlan nodded and watched his daddy also throw in a pack of sanitary pads.

"Okay, buddy, let's go," Elliot then said before pushing the cart down the aisle, only to stop at the condoms and lubricants.

While Lachlan was pre-occupied, Elliot quickly put in a box of ribbed condoms, a bottle of lubricant and a bottle of massage oil. They'd come in handy when they were ready to get back to that point in their life.

Lachlan caught Elliot put in the massage oil. "Daddy, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the bottle that had just been put in.

"Nothing, kiddo. Let's pay for all this and head home, huh? Mommy is probably wondering where we are."

Giggling, Lachlan said, "I give mommy a hug."

"Yeah, mommy would love a hug when we get home," Elliot replied, reaching an avaliable check out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in bed, curled up, watching TV, Olivia smiled when she heard the apartment door open and close. Her two favourite men had arrived home.

"Liv?"

"I'm in the room, El," Olivia called back.

The bedroom door opened the rest of the way and Lachlan ran in screaming happily, "Mommy!"

"Careful, baby. I have a hot water bottle under the covers with me," she gently warned her son as he climbed up on to the bed.

Setting the two paper bags on Olivia's nightstand as Lachlan snuggled in to his mother's side, Elliot asked, "You okay, baby? Did you take any painkillers?"

"Yes, Elliot, I took some when I filled the water bottle. Stop babying me for heaven sake," she snapped.

With a sigh, Elliot nodded. "I'm sorry... I'm going for a jog," he whispered and headed out, leaving his phone on the cupboard near the front door. He didn't want to be contacted.

Looking at the bags on the nightstand, Olivia asked, "What did you and daddy buy at the store, baby?"

"Lotsa stuff for you, mommy," Lachlan replied with a grin.

Laughing at her son's chocolately grin, Olivia said, "I see daddy bought you some chocolate."

Nodding, Lachlan giggled. "Yes, mommy. It was yummy."

"I bet it was," Olivia said as she sat up and grabbed the bags. Opening the first bag, she put her hand in and pulled out a handful of chocolate bars. She smiled especially when she noticed the family blocks of chocolate at the bottom of the bag.

Moving to the second bag, she pulled out the condoms. "Unbelievable," she muttered, "He just wants to get lucky." Next she pulled out the pads and tampons. They were her brands. "How sweet," she whispered, knowing how embarrassed he must've been buying them.

"Mommy, there more," Lachlan told her, sleepily. It was nearly time for his nap.

Olivia rubbed her son's head and said, "Sleep, handsome," before reaching in to the bag again. She pulled out the bottles of lubricant and massage oil. She smiled again and came up with a great idea, something to help her and Elliot reconnect.

Olivia didn't want to get out of bed but she wanted, no needed, to do this for herself and Elliot. For their relationship.

She gently extracted herself from the bed as to not wake Lachlan, taking the hot water bottle with her. She needed to call Casey to baby sit Lachlan for a few hours, cook a nice meal and set up the apartment, romantically. She knew she had a good hour and a half before Elliot returned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With the apartment set up romantically and her son with his Godmother, the candles lits in the living room and the two candles on the dining table. She placed the spaghetti bolonese on the table, shut the curtains and turned off all the lights to wait for Elliot to return home.

Sitting on the couch, Olivia looked at her watch and smiled. Elliot should be home any minute and her surprise would be revealed. She couldn't wait to see the smile on his face when he came home.

Waiting patiently, she leaned over and grabbed a chocolate bar off the couch table. She tore it open and slowly ate it, savouring the flavour as she waited for Elliot to get home.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Still sitting on the couch some time later, Olivia sighed and looked at her watch, she'd been waiting for his return for over an hour and most of the candles had burned out. Trying to hold back her tears, she laid down and curled up. Against her will, the tears started to cascade down her cheeks before a sob escaped from deep in her throat. The nice lunch that she'd cooked was no doubt cold. It was all ruined. Everything was ruined. If she hadn't snapped at him again, this would not be happening right now. Why did she have to screw everything up? All the thoughts swirling around her head made her sob painfully to the point that she was nearly gasping for air and she had to tell herself to calm down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to the apartment three hours after he had left, Elliot was confused as to why it was so quiet and dark.

"Liv?" he called out softly, "Lachlan?" Getting no response, he adventured further in to the apartment.

He smiled when he found Olivia sound asleep on the couch with an empty chocolate bar wrapper discarded on the coffee table, only to frown when he noticed the burned out candles. "Shit," he muttered and headed in to the kitchen, turning on the light.

Seeing the cold food on the table, which was his favourite meal, two candles and the bottle of wine with two glasses. "Oh no," he whispered, rubbing a hand down his face.

He headed back in to the living room and squatted down beside the couch. Caressing Olivia's cheek softly, Elliot whispered, "Wake up, baby... Wake up for me please."

Groaning, Olivia woke up slowly and opened her eyes. "You're home..." she said, through a yawn.

With a nod, Elliot kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, I am, beautiful. I'm so sorry I wasn't home earlier."

Swallowing, Olivia slowly sat up and looked away. "It's okay," she down played it.

With a sigh, Elliot sat down beside his fiancée on the couch and wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head in to his chest.

Olivia was reluctant at first but finally accepted Elliot's embrace and snuggled in to his chest.

Rubbing her back, Elliot kissed the crown of her head. "No, it is not okay, Liv, I should have come hime. I promise to make it up to you, beautiful... Where's Lachlan?"

Sniffling and clutching Elliot's shirt tightly in her fist, Olivia whispered, "He's with Casey. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, especially after what you did for me... When I saw the massage oil, I wanted to make it a nice day for us, you know re-connect... I know we can't make love for the next few days but I wanted to start the re-connection to get back to that, well to try. I don't know what happened to me that night and for my own good, I hope that it stays that way."

With a sigh, Elliot kissed the crown of her head again. "Go have a lay down in bed and I'll run you a bath."

Getting up, Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she spoke softly and headed in to the master bedroom.

Elliot headed in to the kitchen and made a quick call to Casey.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Casey, it's Elliot."

"Oh hi, I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Thought you would be busy with Liv. Something wrong?"

"Ah, yeah, I screwed up. Only got home not long ago. Liv had cried herself to sleep. Could you please keep Lachlan over night so I can make it up to her?"

"What if I have a date?" Casey joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forget about it."

"El, I was joking," she laughed, "It's no problem. We'll go out for dinner, watch a movie, I'll give him a bath and get him in to bed."

"Thanks so much, Casey. You're a life saver. I owe you one."

"Nah, you don't owe me a thing, I love spending time with the little guy. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Elliot replied and hung up, heading into the bathroom.

While Olivia soaked in the bath, Elliot was going to make a reservation at a nice restaurant. He was determined to end this crappy day on a very good note.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I had writer's block with this one. This chapter is for Sara Hudson. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

Wrapping his arms around Olivia from behind as she stood in front of the mirror, Elliot moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. "Hey sexy," he purred, eyeing her in a glittery black halter neck dress, which flowed to just below her knees and showed her every curve, which Elliot absolutely loved; and a pair of black strapped high heels.

"Hi handsome, you're not too bad yourself there," she cooed and moaned when Elliot started to suck on her neck. "Oh God," she whimpered in pleasure and reached behind her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You keep doing that and we'll never end up leaving this room. And unfortunately I can't perform such services for three to seven days."

Elliot's hand adventured up, over her belly and up to her breasts, cupping them in his hands. "Well just because you can't perform such services doesn't mean we can't work on touch," he whispered, huskily in her ear.

Arching herself in to Elliot's hands, Olivia leaned her head back on to Elliot's shoulder. "Oh, El," she moaned, "You should stop."

Elliot stopped in an intstant, returning his hands to her waist, thinking something was wrong. "Oh baby, did I upset you?"

Turning around in his arms, she rested her head in the cuvre of his neck and kissed him there. "No, of course not, babe. It's just we'll be late for dinner. We can continue with the touching and kissing later when we get home, I promise. Okay?"

Elliot rubbed her back and kissed her nose. "Okay, let's go have ourselves a nice, peaceful dinner," he said and took her hand in his, leading her out of the apartment, once she had grabbed her purse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where we going?" Olivia asked, rolling her head to the side with a stifled yawn. Her sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sunset's glare.

Elliot turned on to a very busy street and put a hand on Olivia's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just wait and see, m'love," Elliot replied with a grin.

He was certain that she'd love this place that he was taking her to. It was her second favourite restaurant since her first favourite was booked out for the night. It was a small Italian restaurant.

"Why can't you just tell me?" she whined, playfully, rubbing his hand that was still resting on her thigh.

Chuckling lightly, Elliot put the indicator on and looked in the rearview mirror to check if it was safe before turning down another street. "We'll be there soon, baby," he reassured her, "So you can see for yourself. You'll love it, I promise."

Olivia smiled with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "As long as I'm with you, I'll love it," she confessed.

"Ditto, beautiful," Elliot said softly, rubbing her thigh again.

Pulling up at the restaurant, Elliot turned off the engine and took off his seatbelt before noticing that Olivia had actually dozed off sometime in the last five minutes. He unclicked her seatbelt and kissed her cheek, caressing her arm. "Wake up, baby."

Clearing her throat, Olivia opened her eyes. "We're here?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry, honey," she apologized, taking her arm from between the belt.

"It's okay, beautiful. You tossed and turned all night," he said and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, still having nightmares," she whispered,and opened the car door, ready to make her escape.

Knowing his fiancée so well, Elliot took a hold of her hand and gently cupped her chin, gently making her face him. "Open your eyes, Olivia," he whispered soothingly wen he saw her close her eyes to avoid eye contact with her blue eyed lover.

As he caressed her temple, Olivia opened her eyes, looking straight in to his.

"Liv, baby, I told you to wake me when you had a nightmare," he reminded her.

She sighed and leaned in to Elliot's calming caresses. "You looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up," Olivia whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"I don't care, beautiful. You have a nightmare or you just need to talk, you wake me, okay? I don't care if I have work in the morning, you wake me up, angel," he told her firmly but lovingly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am... Promise me you'll wake me, if you have a nightmare or just need to talk."

Exhaling a deep, shaky breath, Olivia nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you, now let's have a nice dinner, shall we?" he said, nuzzling noses with her.

With a small smile, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, let's. Cause when we have another child, we won't be able to do this very often because we won't be able to ask Casey to babysit Lachlan and the baby."

"Yeah, we can," Elliot joked.

Shaking her head, Olivia laughed. "No, El, it wouldn't be right."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go inside before it starts to rain," he said, taking her hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting at a quiet two person table, near the back side window of the dining area, Olivia took a sip of her glass of white wine as they both looked through the menus. "Want to go half, half with our meals?"

"What, like our sandwiches?" Elliot asked through a chuckle.

Exhaling, Olivia shook her head. "Forget it," she mumbled.

"No," Elliot whispered, taking her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I was only joking, baby. Of course, we can share. I'd like that very much."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I'll get the chicken parmigiana with salad on the side."

"Why am I not surprised?" Elliot joked and got the attention of a near by waitress.

The young curly red haired waitress approached with a smile and her note pad and pen in hand. "Good evening, my name is Lydia and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you?" she asked them in a strong Irish accent.

"I'll get a bowl of spaghetti bolognese and the beautiful woman here will take the chicken parmigiana with salad on the side."

Nodding, the waitress wrote down their order. "Okay, I'll be back with your meals as soon as possible," she assured them and walked away.

Feeling Elliot lock his ankles around her legs, Olivia looked up at him and smiled, taking his hands in her, resting them on the table.

"This is nice," Elliot spoke softly, just loud enough for Olivia to hear over the noise, as he caressed the back of her hands with the pad of his thumbs.

Smiling, Olivia nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. But tomorrow, I think that you, me and Lachlan should spend the day together. Maybe we could go to the museum," she suggested.

Elliot reached over the table and caressed Olivia's cheek, smiling when she blushed. "Sounds like a great idea. We'll pick him up in the morning and head straight there."

"Thanks," Olivia replied and took another sip of wine.

Tilting his head slightly, Elliot furrowed his brows. "For what, beautiful?" he asked and took a sip from his glass of wine.

"For everything, El... For just being you and loving me and my son," she told him.

"It's nothing, Liv... well not nothing, you know what I mean... You and that boy mean everything to me."

Olivia and Elliot sat in a comfortable silence, looking at one another for some minutes before the waitress returned with their meals.

"Sorry to interrupt," she apologized.

Reluctantly, Olivia and Elliot released each other's hands.

"It's okay," Elliot reassured the young woman as she placed their meals on the table.

"Enjoy," she said with a smile and let them have their privacy again.

Straight away, Olivia cut her parmigiana in half, so she knew how much to leave Elliot. She then cut a small piece and ate it. "Mmm," she moaned. "So good. Haven't had this in a long time."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at her. "Enjoying it much?" he joked.

Olivia blushed with an embarrassed smile. "Yes, I am," she said and poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, real mature, Liv," he said through a chuckle and lightly tapped her leg with his foot under the table.

Shaking her head with a smile, Olivia tired to eat some more without laughing but she was failing miserably. She ended up coughing.

"Settle down, beautiful... You okay?"

Clearing her throat, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him before reaching over with her fork and stealing some of his dinner.

"Hey!" Elliot laughed and lightly slapped the back of her hand.

"Half, half, remember?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I haven't finished my half yet," he told her and ate another forkful.

"Well hurry up. I want my half."

Elliot scoffed playfully. "You haven't even finished your half of yours yet."

"So?"

"You're a pain, you know?"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." She blew him a kiss and took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, I do and I'll scream it from the rooftops," he laughed. "Eat up, so we can swap, baby."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stumbling in to their apartment, kissing crazily, Elliot shut the door behind them and pushed Olivia up against the door gently.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned when Elliot started to suck on her neck. "You can stay there as long as you like."

"Oh, I plan to," he whispered, seductively, in between kisses.

Olivia's hands ran up and down Elliot's back as he continued to suck on her neck.

She gasped when she felt one of Elliot's hands slide down the top of her dress and cup her left breast. In response, her head went back and she whimpered in pleasure.

"You going to give me a hickey, aren't you?" she panted.

"Oh yeah," Elliot groaned.

"El... El, do... If you must, do it... on my breast, so I can hide it from the guys at work."

Elliot stopped and unbuckled the halter neck part of the dress before pushing it down and removing her strapless silky black bra. "You're so beautiful, baby," Elliot whispered seductively.

Olivia moaned and suddenly had a flashback to when those men held her in that basement, not of what they did to her, but of what happened when the drug wore off.

It took him a moment but Elliot felt Olivia tense up and know something was wrong.

He stopped and looked up in to her eyes, gently caressing her cheek bone. "What is it?"

Olivia exhaled a deep breath through slightly parted lips. "Can we just lay in bed with you holding me please?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Sure, baby, and when you're ready to talk, let me know."

Leaning in to Elliot as they walked in to their bedroom, Olivia nodded. "I will, I promise."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot and Olivia lay silently in each other's embrace, both half naked, Olivia in her panties and a camisole and Elliot in a pair of boxers, they were nearly asleep when Olivia decided to finally speak up.

"El?"

Clearing his throat, Elliot reached out behind him and turned the lamp on. "You ready to talk, baby?" he asked and kissed the back of her bare, warm shoulder.

Olivia turned in his arms to face him. "Yeah."

Moving to his back, Elliot allowed Olivia to lay her head on his chest with his arms still around her waist. "I'm here to listen."

"It was just a flashback," she whispered.

Elliot nodded. "About what happened while you were under the effects of the drug?"

"No, of what happened after."

Rubbing her back, Elliot kissed the crown of her head. "Want to talk about it?"

"On second thought, not really," she sighed and nuzzled in to his chest, moving closer in to his warm, comforting side. "Just hold me."

"I already am, beautiful. I'm not going anywhere," he promised with a kiss on the crown of her head.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review for more.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Shooting up from another nightmare, Olivia sat up and was breathing heavily. She looked down to her side and saw Elliot sleeping comfortably, she didn't want to wake him up. She'd feel guilty for waking him even though he told her to. He looked too peaceful to disturb and it was one in the morning.

With a sigh, she gently got up and tip-toed out of the master bedroom and in to Lachlan's. She turned on the main light and sat on the blue carpeted floor beside his toddler bed. Her son's favourite teddy bear had been left there over night, so she picked it up and hugged it tightly. Olivia wished that Lachlan was home that night instead of at Casey's. She just wanted to hold him and cuddle him, she needed to be comforted by her little man.

Sometime went by before she could finally pull herself away from Lachlan's room and head in to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. A strong coffee. She needed one more then ever right now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rolling over in his sleep, Elliot went to pull Olivia close but was left with the feeling of the bed comforter flat against the mattress, his eyes snapped open. "Liv?" he called out softly in the darkness. He sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. Olivia's side of the bed was empty and cold.

He sighed and got up. She must've had another nightmare and not woken him up again, even after she had promised him that she would.

Heading in to the living room, he found his fiancée sitting silently on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Liv..."

Looking up, Olivia sighed, she'd been busted. "Hey," she whispered and took a sip of her coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me up, baby? I know that you had another nightmare," he said softly and sat down beside her, putting his hand on her thigh.

She sighed and rested her head against his. "I'm sorry but you looked so peaceful. I would've felt so guilty for waking you up," she explained to him.

Wrapping an arm around her, Elliot took a hold of one of her hands, in his other one. "I told you to wake me, so you have no need to feel guilty for it, baby," he gently told her and she nodded. "I'm here for you."

"I would still for guilty," she replied, putting her half full mug on to the coffee table.

Getting up, Elliot helped Olivia up with him. "Come on, let's hop back in to bed. We're going to lay there together and you're going to tell me about it. No judgements, I promise."

Nodding, Olivia leaned in to him and allowed him to guide her back to bed.

He pulled back the covers and helped Olivia slip back in to the bed before walking around to the other side and slipping in behind her. He pulled her flush against him and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her bare stomach underneath her black and purple camisole, just above the waistband of her panties of the same colour. "Sleep, baby, I'm right here. You have another nightmare, you wake me up, okay?"

Sighing, Olivia snuggled back closer in to Elliot and placed her hands over his, resting on her tummy. "I promise, El," she whispered and smiling slightly when she felt her fiancé kissing the back of her neck before feeling his breath on her neck, that's how close he was, his body molded against hers. She felt safe.

"Good. Sweet dreams, beautiful. I love you."

"Love you," she mumbled before sleep took over.

For a while Elliot lay awake, just watching Olivia sleep. Watching for but hoping not to see the tell tale signs of a nightmare. She was exhausted, so he hoped that she would not have another nightmare tonight.

But as soon as he closed his eyes to let sleep take him away, he felt Olivia's breathing speed up, her legs moving back and forth rapidly as if she were running in her dream.

He didn't want to wake her if he didn't have to, so he decided to try soothing her first. Gently he started to rub her stomach and whisper soothing words in her ear. "It's okay, Liv, you're okay, baby. I'm here. You're at home safe."

She stopped moving her legs and her breathing slowly started to slow down as Elliot repeated his soothing whispers. She was starting to settle down.

"That's it, baby, you're at home safe," he continued to whispered, rubbing her belly.

Sighing in her sleep, Olivia turned forward a little on to the side of her abdomen and bent her top knee out for balance but she did not move away from Elliot or move her hands from over his.

He kissed her neck and closed his eyes, letting sleep finally take over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lachlan yelled, shooting up in the toddler bed.

The main bedroom light was switched on and his Aunt Casey appeared in the doorway, half asleep, but the concern evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong, buddy? You're not at home tonight, remember?" she whispered and sat down on the floor beisde the little bed.

"Aunt Casey," he cried and climbed out of his bed, on to her lap.

Wrapping her arms around her godson as he snuggled in to her, she kissed the crown of his head. "What happened, Lachie? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked softly, rubbing his little back over his cotton blue pajama top.

Lachlan started to cry softly in to Casey's chest.

"Honey, it's nearly two in the morning. It's sleep time. Want to tell Aunt Casey what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, Aunt Casey. I saw the movie you were watching," he finally told her.

Casey's eyes widened at the youngster's confession. "Oh crap," she mumbled under her breath. "Honey, are you talking about the movie I was watching a few hours ago?"

Lachlan nodded in to her chest.

She groaned inwardly. She'd been watching a thriller after she had put Lachlan to bed. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. What were you doing up after I put you to bed?"

"I was thirsty," he whispered.

"Are you still thirsty now?"

Lachlan just nodded again, not wanting to verbalize his answer.

"Okay, Lachie," she replied and difficultly got up off the floor with the toddler clinging to her. "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate," she whispered and kissed the top of his head.

Lachlan just buried his head in to the curve of his Aunt Casey's neck as she headed in to the kitchen, turning on lights on the way through.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia found herself awake again and didn't want to go back to sleep, she didn't think it was worth it. She looked at the alarm clock. It was 2:56 AM. Going to get up, Olivia stopped, remembering her promise to Elliot.

"El... El, wake up," she said, gently shaking him, trying to wake him up.

Groaning, Elliot grumbled, "Go back to sleep," unware of what was happening in his sleepy state.

"El..." she whispered, shaking him a little more.

"Go back to sleep, Liv," he mumbled, only to shoot up after he felt Olivia get up off the bed and heard her close the door behind her as she left. He was fully awake then and realized his mistake. "Shit." He was up in an instant and heading for the living room, only to find it dark and Olivia not there. "Liv?" he called for her before hearing water running in the bathroom.

Immediately, Elliot rushed there and opened the door. The light was on and Olivia was running herself a nice, hot bath.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I'm so sorry, baby, I was half asleep," he apologized to her.

Olivia wanted to escape his embrace and shove him away from her but she just didn't have the heart to, especially since she'd promised herself that she would not push him away anymore.

So she simply fell in to his embrace and started to gently sway with him in that spot, with her hands over his, resting on her stomach.

"Liv, I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Reaching behind her, Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, cupping the back of his head, still swaying with him. "I believe you, babe. It's okay. Want to have a bath with me?"

Elliot nodded and kissed her neck. "That would be nice. Will you feel comfortable talking to me about it in the bath?"

"Yeah, I think so," she whispered and moved to turn off the bath taps. "I need to get it all of my chest."

Reaching for the hem of Olivia's camisole, Elliot kissed her on the lips. "Can I?"

"Yeah," she replied in just a whisper.

"You sure?"

Olivia nodded. "Please."

Slowly Elliot lifted up her camisole before discarding it in to the clothes hamper. "So beautiful," he murmured, admiring her body.

"El..."

"Right, sorry," he blushed.

Olivia laughed tiredly and caressed his cheek. "It's fine," she assured him, "It's actually an ego stroke. I'm glad you want me." She took off her panties and hopped in to the bath. "You just going to stand there and stare or are you going to join me and keep my company?" she asked, trying to be seductive but it didn't work.

"Okay, I'm coming," Elliot replied and got undressed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just after two o'clock found Casey sitting on the couch with Lachlan cuddled up in her lap with lukewarm chocolate in a easy grip toddler cup with blue handles to minimize spills during the early hours of the morning. The television was on, switched to Lachlan's favourite channel. One of his favourite short cartoons playing.

Drinking his chocolate milk, Lachlan had his head on the front of Casey's shoulder as he kind of watched the television.

"Yummy chocolate milk, buddy?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"Yes, thank you, Aunt Casey."

"You're very welcome, Lachlan. You ready to go back to bed yet or do you need a little longer?"

"Little longer, please."  
"Okay, just a few more minutes, then it's back to bed. I don't think mommy and daddy would like it if I let you stay up too long at this time at night, buddy."

"Tired anyway," Lachlan replied through a yawn.

"Me too, Lachie," she replied and kissed the top of his head. "Just a few more minutes, then back to bed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in Elliot's embrace in the bath tub, Olivia had to try not to fall asleep.

"Ready to talk about it yet?" he asked gently, rubbing her arm.

"This last one I woke from was actually different to all the others," she confessed.

"Different? How so, baby?" he asked confused.

Sighing, Olivia licked her dry bottom lip. "It... It was of the night Lachlan was born..."

"And what happened in your dream, beautiful?"

Olivia's bottom lip started to quiver and even though he wasn't facing her, he could tell how she was reacting, especially since he felt her body tense against his.

He moved her hair to the side and kissed the curve of her neck. "Take your time, beautiful. I'm not going anyway," he promised and leaned back, gently bringing Olivia with him. Trying to hold down an erection, wanting to form.

Gently rubbing Elliot's thigh, Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I... I dreamed that... that I lose him... that... that he was kidnapped after he was born and I never got to hold him," she managed to get out before losing the battle against the painful sobs.

Planting featherlight kisses on her neck and shoulder blades, Elliot rubbed her arms. "Oh, baby, baby, Lachie is three years old now and you hold, kiss, cuddle, feed him and put him to bed every night. The only nights you don't put him to bed are when he sleeps at Casey's. And you know that he's happy and safe there," he assured her.

Olivia sighed. "I know, I know he is, but I still dreamed it."

"I know, gorgeous, you can't control your dreams. Let's go lay on the couch and watch some late night TV until you fall asleep," Elliot suggested.

"Yeah," she whispered and got out of the tub. "Can we lay together naked since we're alone?" she asked, wrapping a towel around her.

Getting out of the tub himself, Elliot nodded. "Certainly, Liv. That would be nice."

* * *

**A/N: I know not much action but I thought they deserved a little break and I wanted to show Olivia working through what happened to her. Please don't forget to review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Please read and review for the next.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Lachlan.**

**

* * *

**

Waking to the morning sun's light coming through the living room window, Elliot realized that he and Olivia were still on the couch. He looked down to see Olivia still asleep with her head on his chest, left leg slung carelessly over his and her left arm resting on his stomach as she snored softly. She finally looked peaceful as she slept.

According to the clock on the DVR, it was only 7:06AM, so he didn't want to wake her up but he desperately needed to use the bathroom. His bladder was screaming at him.

"Liv, baby, wake up," he whispered, rubbing her back. "Please wake up for me."

"Hmmm," Olivia moaned in her sleep, rubbing the side of her face against his chest.

"Olivia, wake up," he tried again, shaking her a little.

Startled, Olivia's eyes shot open and she sprung up. "Huh?" she questioned, looking around.

Elliot sat up and caressed her cheek. "It's okay, beautiful. You're okay, I just have to use the bathroom but I couldn't get up," he whispered and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh," Olivia blushed, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Liv," Elliot assured her and got up, heading for the bathroom.

While Elliot was in the bathroom, Olivia got up and headed in to the kitchen. She set up the coffee machine and turned it on, just as she heard the toilet flush.

Olivia just went about keeping herself busy by grabbing out two mugs, a teaspoon and the container of sugar.

"Hey, baby," Elliot whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, just above her panty line. They were still naked, except Olivia had a pair of panties on, using the time that they finally had alone to their advantage.

"Hi, honey. We better start getting ready to pick up Lachie from Casey's. I'm going to have a quick shower," she told him softly and went to make her escape.

Avoidance. She was good at that but Elliot was not going to let her get away with it anymore. He kept his grip around her waist.

"Hey, hey, hey sweetie. What is it? What's wrong?"

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine, El, really. Just tired and I want to see my baby boy," she replied, only half telling the truth, not wanting to go in to detail.

"Liv?" Elliot tapped her nose, giving her full eye contact.

"I don't want to talk about my nightmares right now. Please just let me have a shower."

Elliot kissed her on the lips and let her go reluctantly. "I'll finish making your coffee, baby."

Just about to head in to the bathroom, Olivia was stopped by the apartment phone ringing. The cordless phone sat on the coffee table. Olivia rushed over, picked it up and instantly pressed the answer button. Who would be calling at this time? She and Elliot both were enjoying much needed time off.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking, thinking that something may be wrong with her son.

"Liv, it's Casey."

Olivia could hear that they was something wrong with Lachlan, just from her voice.

"What? What is it, Casey? What's wrong with my son?!"

Hearing that and the fact that his fiancée was freaking out, Elliot rushed over to her.

He sat down on the couch and gently pulled her down on to his lap. "Sit, baby," he whispered.

"Casey, what is going on?!" Olivia demanded after a silence.

"Liv, please calm down."

"Well?" she questioned, feeling Elliot rub her arms, trying to keep her calm.

She heard Casey take a deep breath and exhale it slowly. "Lachlan is running a fever and is crying for his mommy."

Olivia leaned back in to Elliot, trying to stop her body shaking. "We'll be there soon. Have you given him some children's Tylenol?"

"Yes, I did, Liv. Hang on a sec, Lachie is asking to talk to his mommy," Casey replied before Olivia heard shuffling around and her baby boy's voice come over the phone line.

"Mommy?"

"Hi, my sweet baby boy. How are you feeling?"

"Icky, mommy. You and daddy come get me? I love Aunt Casey but I want you, mommy," he replied in a weak whisper, which Olivia only just heard.

"Yes, Lachie, we'll be there soon, just hang tight," she tried to assure the toddler.

"Okay, mommy. Is daddy up?"

"Sure, buddy. Talk to daddy while I have a shower, okay?"

"Okay, mama. I love you."

Mama. Lachlan hadn't called her mama for what seemed like forever. She smiled. "I love you too. I'll be there soon to pick you up," she told him softly and passed the phone to Elliot before she headed for the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Hi, Lachie," Elliot greeted the youngster over the phone.

"Hi daddy. I feel icky. When is mama coming to pick me up?"

"Soon, buddy. Real soon."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After some arguing, begging and convincing, Olivia finally turned up at Casey's place about forty minutes later, alone. She knocked and waited for an answer.

Casey opened the door, triedly and welcomed her best friend in. "Hi, Liv, come in. Are you okay?"

Walking in, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, just came for my baby boy."

"He's sleeping in his bed. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea? You look tired."

"Nightmares," Olivia replied, simply and headed toward the bedroom used for her son. She found Lachlan curled up on his side, sucking on his thumb, the covers kicked down to the bottom of the bed.

Kneeling down beside the bed, she felt his forehead and cheeks, smiling at how motherly and domestic she had become since Lachlan was born but then frowned. The poor little guy was hot and sweaty.

"Wake up, baby," she whispered, stroking back his hair.

"Mama?" His eyes fluttered open and he moved closer to her.

"Yeah, handsome, it's mama," she assured him and he sat up, rubbing his little eyes. "Let's go home and try get rid of this fever, huh?" She picked Lachlan up and perched him on her hip.

"Liv?"

"Yes?" Olivia replied when she heard Casey call her as she reached the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little down."

Rubbing Lachlan's back, Olivia said, "I'm okay really. Just had a rough night and El and I argued a little before I came here."

"Then you're not okay then, are you?" Casey stated, rubbing Olivia's arm.

Olivia sighed deeply. "I guess not but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Liv, you need to get it off your chest. Don't let it build up."

"Mama," Lachlan whined, unhappily.

"Okay, baby, we're going home now," she cooed and kissed his head. "How about coffee tomorrow?" Olivia offered, heading out.

"Sure. Noon? Our usual cafe?"

"Deal. See you then," Olivia replied and put Lachlan in his car seat, buckling him in safely before getting in the driver's seat.

"You sure, you're going to be okay until then?"

Olivia waved it off. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just going to have a nice, relaxing day with my handsome guys. But first, I need to lower my baby boy's high temperature."

"Okay but if you need me, you call me, okay? I'll only be running errands today."

"Thanks, Case," Olivia replied and started up the car.

"Anytime, Liv. Drive safely."

"See you," Olivia said and pulled away from the curb.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reaching the apartment, Olivia difficultly opened the door with Lachlan on her hip, who was getting too heavy for her.

"El!" she called out for him, locking the door behind her.

"I'm here," he alerted her, appearing from the bathroom. "I'm running a cool bath for Lachlan. Go undress him."

"El, could you please sit in the bath with him while I do something?"

"Sure, baby, pass him here. Come on, son," Elliot replied and gently took the youngster from Olivia. "Liv, you okay?" he asked concerned and kissed her on the lips.

Nodding, Olivia rubbed her son's back as he rested his head on his daddy's shoulder. "Yeah, I just need to do something," she assured him.

"You're not going out, are you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, no, honey. I'll just be in the bedroom," she promised and headed toward said room.

Rubbing Lachlan's back and heading in to the bathroom, Elliot whispered, "Your mommy is worrying me again, kiddo."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the bedroom, Olivia pulled out her laptop and sat down on the bed. She turned it on and went online. She wanted to look up some information online. She had two tabs open with what she wanted but first she went on to a medical website. She wanted to know what Lachlan could have but was unsuccessful. "Ahh, I'll have to wait to see if he shows any other symptoms. But if he doesn't break the fever, I'll just take him to the hospital," she said to herself, unaware that Elliot had returned with Lachlan.

"Liv?"

Startled, Olivia jumped. "You scared me... Hey, baby boy. Come lay down here, next to mommy and I'll put a movie on for you, or daddy will," she said and winked at Elliot as he laid Lachlan down on the bed, only dressed in a pair of pull-ups and a white tee with 'Mama's Little Champ' written on the front.

Elliot put a movie in the DVD player, which that and the television were set on the chest of drawers at the foot of the bed because they usually watched it at night, when they weren't having a serious private conversation or making love.

"I'm just going to clean up the bathroom and I'll be right back," he told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead on his way out, discreetly trying to see what Olivia was doing on the computer but she'd minimized it and he could only see her background.

A family portrait of the three of them. She was dressed in a simple, loose, white, strapless dress, which stopped just above the hardwood floor, covering her feet with white slips on shoes; She was in Elliot's arms, him standing behind her with his head on her shoulder. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, flip-flops on his feet. Lachlan was in Olivia's arms, perched on her hip; he was dressed just like his daddy. Little blue pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a little pair of flip-flops, with elastic around the ankles to keep them on his feet.

Elliot had to admit that Olivia was absolutely beautiful in that dress but she was beautiful twenty-four seven in anything or nothing at all.

"I know what you're doing, El," she laughed, "Go clean up that bathroom."

"Busted," Elliot laughed and walked out.

Once Elliot was out of sight, Olivia opened it up again. She was looking for a counsellor, someone to help her through this rough time. But she wasn't ready to tell Elliot yet. She wanted to but she wanted to try it alone first.

Just as Elliot returned, Olivia had written down the name and number of a counsellor and shut the laptop before Elliot could see anything.

"Did you find what you needed, baby?" he asked, sitting down on his side of the bed beside Lachlan, who was fighting sleep in between his loving parents.

Putting it down on to her nightstand, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I did," she whispered and laid down on her side, facing Elliot and Lachlan before rubbing her son's belly. "Stop fighting it, baby boy, sleep, you're tired. Mommy and daddy are right here, you're okay."

"Mommy, I feel icky," he mumbled, sleepily.

"I know, handsome. Sleep," she cooed and kissed his forehead. Frowning, feeling that he was still a little warm.

"With Lachie ill, it takes away the idea of going to the museum," Elliot whispered and reached over the youngster in the middle to caress Olivia's cheek.

"Well, it's still early, honey. If he feels better later, we can still go. I need to go make a quick call. I'll be right back. Can you stay with Lachie, just in case he wakes up?"

"Sure, gorgeous. Go make that call, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks," she whispered and got up.

She headed in to the living room and picked the cordless phone before dialling in the number that she'd written down and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Oh yes. Hi, my name is Olivia Benson. I was wondering if I can make an appointment for tomorrow morning, hopefully the first or second session of the day?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Please read and review for more.**

**Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Liv?" Elliot called to her softly from the living room doorway.

Turning to face him from the couch, she smiled slightly. "Hey. Is Lachlan still asleep?" she asked softly.

Elliot sat down beside her as she put the cordless phone down on the coffee table. He then put his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, baby. You did good," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

Furrowing her brows, Olivia lifted her head and looked up at him, confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Elliot sighed and rubbed her arm. "I heard you on the phone. Sorry, beautiful, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop," he apologized.

Olivia shook her head and rested it back on Elliot's chest. "It's okay, El. I was going to tell you but I wanted to wait till I at least called," she explained softly.

Kissing the crown of her head and resting his cheek against the top of her head, Elliot said, "You don't need to explain, Liv, I believe you. Would you like me to go with you?"

"Umm..."

"It's totally up to you. No hard feelings if you say no... I'll still be here. I'll still love you," he assured her, rubbing her back.

Olivia sighed. "Please come with me... I think I'll need you there," she confessed.

Continuing to rub soothing circles on her back, Elliot whispered, "I'll be there, baby. If Lachlan isn't sick, we can drop him off at day care for a couple of hours, okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

"Mama! Mama!" Lachlan cried out from the bedroom.

"I better see Lachie," she said and gave Elliot a kiss on the lips before getting up and heading toward the bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in to the bedroom, Olivia found her young son sitting up in the bed, crying. "I'm here, my sweet boy," she soothed and picked Lachlan up.

"Mama, where did you go?" he asked, wrapping his little legs around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I was just in the living room with daddy," she said and sat down on the bed before she gently moved Lachlan back a bit.

"Mama!" he whined at being disturbed.

"I need to check your temperature, handsome," she whispered and felt his forehead and cheek. He felt a little cooler but she wanted to make sure. "El!"

"Yes, babe?" Elliot asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Could you please grab me the thermometer? Lachie feels a little cooler but I just want to make sure."

"Sure," Elliot replied and went off to get it.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" she asked, rubbing his back, soothingly.

Tears started to run down his cheeks and he started playing with his left ear. "My ear hurts," he cried, painfully.

"Does it, baby? When did it start hurting?" she asked, looking at his little red ear.

"I woke up cause it hurt," he whispered and rested his head back on his mommy's shoulder, facing her. "And you and daddy not here."

"Here, Liv," Elliot spoke softly, passing the thermometer to her. "Lachie, you okay, buddy?" he asked, seeing the youngster crying.

He shook his head and Olivia put the instrument in his right ear. "My ear hurts, daddy," he sobbed.

Elliot knelt down in front of them. "Mommy will make it better, buddy."

The thermometer beeped and Olivia looked at the little digital screen. "He's a little cooler but he still has a fever. I'm taking him to Dr. Brennan, I think he has an ear infection. Could you please call him while I get Lachie ready please?"

Nodding, Elliot stood up. "Sure," he said and headed out again.

Olivia perched him on her hip and she got up off the bed, headed toward Lachlan's bedroom to get him in some pants, socks, shoes and a sweater.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No, mama!" Lachlan screeched, fighting against her. "Hot, mama, too hot!"

He was adamant about only being in his pull-ups and his t-shirt.

Olivia sighed, stroking back his short brown hair. "Please stop fighting me, son. I know you're hot but we have to go see Dr. Brennan."

Lachlan shook his head as he continued to punch and kick wildly until he accidentally hit his mommy in the jaw, hard.

"Oww! Lachlan James Benson, behave yourself, young man," she scolded.

Startled, Lachlan stopped in an instant and stood still, just staring at his mommy, blinking. His mommy had never told him off like that before. His bottom lip began to quiver. "Mama?"

Olivia sighed and rubbed Lachlan's warm cheek.

"Liv, baby, Dr. Brennan said that he has an open appointment in an hour," Elliot informed her, appearing in the doorway of Lachlan's bedroom. Sensing something was wrong, Elliot walked in and asked, "What's wrong?" He looked from Olivia, who was still rubbing her sore, red sore a little, to Lachlan and then back at Olivia, who was now picking up the clothes that she'd picked out for Lachlan to wear.

"Can you please dress him? I need to go to the bathroom," she muttered and gave him the clothes before brushing past him.

"Mama! Mama!" Lachlan cried before running after her, as quickly as his little legs would take him, even though he wasn't feeling well. He wanted his mommy and that was all there was to it.

He caught up to her and stopped in front of her. "Mama!" he cried, pulling on his sore ear.

Olivia always melted at the sight of her son. She smiled and picked him up. "We need to get something for that ear, don't we? It's really bothering you, huh?"

Lachlan nodded and sobbed in to Olivia's chest.

"Baby, can daddy dress you while I use the bathroom?" she asked, rubbing his back.

Shaking his head, Lachlan clung tighter to her.

"Lachlan, I need to use the bathroom, buddy. Do you need to use the potty?"

Lachlan just nodded.

"Okay then. You can use the potty while mommy uses the bathroom," she said and carried him in to the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stting in the waiting room at the doctors, Lachlan sat on Olivia's lap and refused to let go of her. His legs wrapped around her waist and his head buried in the curve of her neck.

"How much longer?" Olivia whined, "Lachie needs something." It broke her heart seeing her little man in pain and crying, especially when she knew that she couldn't do much to help him.

"It shouldn't be much longer, Liv," Elliot tried to assure her and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Lachlan Benson," Dr. Brennan called out, holding Lachlan's medical file.

Elliot got up first and gave Olivia a hand up, knowing that Lachlan wasn't about to let go of her anytime soon. They followed the middle aged doctor down the hallway in to his office.

Closing the door behind them, Dr. Brennan greeted them as he walked over to his desk. "Hello, Olivia, Elliot, Lachlan." He grabbed a lollipop and rubbed Lachlan's back.

Elliot and Olivia greeted him back and Olivia looked down at her son.

"Don't be rude, Lachie. Say hi."

Lachlan just shook his head and continued to cry, pulling on his sore ear.

Sighing, Olivia took the lollipop and smiled as a thank you.

"So, what's bothering this little one today?"

"He has a fever and keeps pulling on his left ear. Says it hurts him," Olivia explained.

Dr. Brennan nodded and grabbed out an item to check Lachlan's ear.

Luckily Lachlan's left ear was the one that he wasn't leaning on, so it made it easier to check. "Could you please hold him still while I check his ear?"

Olivia nodded and kissed Lachlan's ear.

She felt him tense as soon as the doctor touched his ear. "It's okay, baby, we'll get you something for it," she promised in a soothing whisper.

"Yep, little Lachlan here has an ear infection. Poor thing. We'll get you some drops to soothe it, champ, and mommy and daddy can keep giving you Tylenol for fever."

"See, baby, you'll be okay," she assured the youngster, rubbing his back. "We'll go home, put some drops in your ear, give you some tylenol and you can cuddle up with me or daddy, watching a movie, huh, you like that idea?"

Pulling on his ear again, Lachlan nodded.

"Stop pulling on your ear, baby," she whispered and gently took his little hand away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the ear drops and Tylenol were administered, Lachlan lay on the couch with his mommy, watching a movie. He didn't want anyone beside Olivia with him.

With her arms around her little man, Olivia rubbed his little belly and kissed the crown of his head. "You still awake there, handsome?"

"Yes, mama," Lachlan answered, not taking his gaze off the television.

"How's your ear?"

"Sore."

"Is it a little better?" she asked and looked around for Elliot, he was doing the household chores for her.

Lachlan nodded. "Shh! Watching, mama," he whispered and yawned.

"Sleep, baby," she told him softly and looked up to see Elliot finally enter the living room. "El..."

Kneeling down beside the couch, Elliot reached over a sleepy Lachlan and caressed Olivia's cheek. "Yes, Liv?"

"I'm starving. I would get up to eat but I don't want to disturb Lachie..."

"What would you like?" he asked, instantly standing up again.

"Just a salad roll and a cold drink would be nice. Thanks, babe."

Elliot leaned over and kissed her cheek. "No problem, beautiful, coming right up," he said and headed in to the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Olivia woke to a presence beside the bed. Opening her eyes, she noticed that it was still dark and Elliot was snoring on the other side of the bed.

She turned on the lamp and saw Lachlan standing beside the bed. He was crying and pulling on his ear again.

"Mama," he whimpered, hiccupping from the sobs.

Sitting up, Olivia caressed his cheek. "Hurts again, huh?"

Lachlan nodded and continued to sob.

Olivia got up and perched him on her hip. "Come on, let's get you some drops, huh, champ?" She turned off the lamp, just as Elliot grunted and rolled over in his sleep and she tip-toed out of the room.

"Hurts, mama," he cried as they reached the kitchen.

"I know, baby. I'm getting you your drops," she assured him and grabbed the bottle from the counter. "Sit up here." She sat him on the kitchen table despite his protests and made quick, gentle work of getting the drops in to his sore ear before picking him up again. "Okay, baby. Let's go have a nap on the couch, huh? We can still get a couple more hours of sleep."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke up again to her fiancé's loving voice and gentle caresses.

"Wake up, baby."

Moaning in protest at being disturbed, she opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," Elliot whispered and planted a kiss on her lips as Lachlan continued to sleep. "You need to get ready or you'll be late for your appointment."

"I'm going to cancel it. I need to stay home with Lachie."

"No, you're not," he told her softly but firmly. "You need to go to your appointment. Casey can watch him for a couple of hours."

Olivia shook her head. "She has court today, El..." she sighed. "I'll go, but could you please stay home with him please? I'll come home straight away... Oh, crap."

"What is it?"

"I promised Casey that I'd have coffee with her at noon today."

"Well, you can come home for a while inbetween and then go see Casey. You aren't cancelling that either, baby. I'll be here for Lachlan. You have to remember that you aren't a single mother anymore. Please let me be his father."

Sitting up very gently as to not wake the toddler, Olivia reached up and caressed his cheek. "You are his father, babe. You're the only father he has ever known. Thank you, I need a time out. I love you."

"I love you too. You should go get ready," he said with a kiss on the nose before gently picking Lachlan up.

Olivia nodded and headed in to the bathroom. "He may need something soon."

"And he'll get it if he needs it, beautiful, go have a shower."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just the epilogue left after this. Please read and review. This chapter is for Carrina.R. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, Olivia, can you tell me what happened that night?" asked Erica Greene, the counsellor. She was about Olivia's age with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was very patient and nice but Olivia was having a hard time opening up to her still. Olivia wasn't used to talking about herself like this to strangers but Erica continued to be patient and only pushed her gently. Olivia could tell that Erica would lose her patience sooner or later and push harder though.

She sighed. "I told you," Olivia stressed, "I don't remember most of it but a couple things have come back to me during dreams... But how do I know that they aren't just figments of my imagination..."

"Do they seem real?"

Nodding, Olivia licked her bottom lip. "Very real. One was holding me down....while the other was on top of me...." She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her mind. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, Olivia, it's only the first session. You've been doing well... But I have to ask... How often do you have your nightmares?"

"Usually nightly and sometimes... more then one a night," Olivia explained.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Olivia instantly shook her head. "No thank you. I need to be able to be there for my son if he needs me during the night. Anyway, I usually have Elliot beside me in bed. He comforts me and helps me fall back to sleep."

Erica sighed and grabbed her prescription pad anyway. "I will give you a prescription anyway and you should fill it, just in case you decide to take some anyway. You need to rest, Olivia. You've been through a lot."

"Thank you," Olivia said as Erica passed her the presciption. "Can I go now? I need to get back to my son, he's not very well today," she asked, desperate to get out of there. Desperate for it to be over.

"Sure. I will like to see you again next week though and you'll need to open up more, honey."

"It's just hard."

"I know it is. But it will help you. Try writing a journal every night about your day, feelings, wants, fears and desires. Try not to keep things bottled up."

"I will. Thank you. See you next week."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking out of the counsellor's office after that first hard session, Olivia didn't feel that it had helped her much, if it helped at all. She'd found it so hard to talk about it. The woman was just not Elliot. Her partner, best friend, lover, fiancé. She couldn't even talk to Elliot about it much, why did she think she could open up to this complete stranger? It had been extremely hard on her and she didn't know whether to be angry or to cry.

She got in to her car, put on her seat belt and started up the car, all in a complete daze. As she drove down the familiar streets, headed home, Olivia didn't realize that she was even crying. She didn't even know ow long she had been sitting in the now silent car in front of her apartment building, or even what time it now was, until she heard a knock on the car window and the door being opened gently, slowly. Cautiously.

"Liv?" a familiar, friendly, feminine voice said softly. Full of concern and love.

Olivia looked up to see her best friend, Casey Novak. She licked her bottom lip as Casey reached over, undone the belt and moved back. "Come on, honey, let's get you inside and we can talk, okay?"

Sniffling, Olivia looked up at Casey again. "Did Elliot call you?"

"Yeah, he did, sweetie. He's worried about you," she said and took the keys out of the igniton before going back to give Olivia a hand out of the car but Olivia rejected it.

"I can do it myself," she snapped and got out of the car by herself.

Deciding to be patient with Olivia, Casey nodded and backed away with her hands up in surrender. She didn't want to upset her friend anymore then she already was. "Want to go for a jog to work off all that anger, honey? We can go for a coffee after it and have a nice talk," she suggested, hoping Olivia would accept the offer.

Much to Casey's relief Olivia nodded. "Thanks, Case. That would be great. I just need to see Lachie first though."

"Of course, Liv. Let's go, huh?" Casey said softly and guided her up to the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia entered the apartment to find Lachlan screaming in pain as Elliot paced around, continuing looking at the time on the clock on the kitchen wall.

Elliot sighed in relief when he saw Olivia and Casey finally walk in. "Oh thank God," he muttered and passed the youngster to Olivia. "I have to go down to the precinct. Cragen called me a few minutes ago and wants me in straight away," he explained quickly.

"El..." Olivia said, trying to get her fiancés attention. She wanted to talk to him. Be hugged, loved and reassured.

In a rush, Elliot rubbed Lachlan's back and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. "See you later. Bye Casey."

"El..." Olivia tried again but it was too late. Elliot had already walked out and closed the door behind him.

Casey watched as Olivia sighed and began to try soothe her crying son.

"It's okay, baby boy. Did daddy put some drops in your ear?" she asked and sat down on the couch, rubbing his back.

Lachlan nodded. "Yes, just before you came home, mama," he told her with a sniffle before burying his face in to her chest.

Continuing to rub his back, Olivia kissed his head. "You going to say 'hi' to Aunt Casey, Lachie?"

Lachlan just waved to Casey over his shoulder but refused to move his head.

"Hi champ," Casey whispered and kissed the crown of his head before taking a seat on the couch beside Olivia. "There goes the plan for jogging and coffee, huh?"

Sighing, Olivia leaned her head back on the back of the couch. "Yeah. Elliot was supposed to be home to take care of Lachie, just for a few hours, while I took a break, have some girly time with you. He was supposed to stay home for me," she whispered, sadly.

"It's okay, Liv, we can re-schedule," Casey sympathized, rubbing Olivia's arm.

"That's not the point," she sighed again, "I also wanted to spend time with Elliot tonight."

"He should be home by then, Liv," Casey tried to assure her.

Olivia shook her head as the tears started to flow. She sniffled and kissed Lachlan's head. "I'm thinking of leaving Special Victims," she suddenly confessed to her best friend.

Shocked, Casey's head snapped in to Olivia's direction. "Say what? Liv, Special Victims is in your blood. You live to help victims and to get perps off the street."

Olivia gulped and licked her dry lips, the tears still silently cascading down her cheeks. "Can you please take care of Lachie?... In the apartment though." She didn't want to talk anymore.

Nodding, Casey gently took her sleepy godson. "Sure... Take all the time you need. I gave my case to someone else when Elliot called me."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered and got up, heading for the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Some time later, sitting on the couch watching the television on low, Casey was startled when the toddler in her arms started to mumble sleepily, slowly waking up.

"Mommy? Mama?"  
"It's Aunt Casey, buddy. Mommy is having some alone time," she gently told him, rubbing his back.

Lachlan wiggled around on Casey's lap, holding on to himself.

"You okay there? Do you need to use the potty, little man?"

Lachlan nodded in response. "I use the big person toilet, please, Aunt Casey?"

"Sure," Casey replied and carried him in to the bathroom quickly before he had an accident.

She placed the little step in front of the toilet and lifted the seat up as Lachlan wiggled around, waiting. "Come on, Lachie. You know what to do."

Lachlan pulled on his sore ear before doing what he had to do. "Finished," he exclaimed proud of himself fixing up his pull-ups and pants when he'd finished.

Casey smiled and lifted him up. "Flush the toilet, Lachie," she said, moving the step with the side of her foot.

Lachlan happily washed his hand as his Aunt Casey held him, so he could reach.

He seemed happier then he had been earlier, so she knew that the drops had done their job of soothing his ear ache.

"Let's go get us some lunch, huh? What would you like, kiddo?" she asked, carrying him in to the kitchen.

"Nuggets!" he cheered.

"Chicken nuggets? Right on, little man. Sit up here." She sat him on the counter and waited til he was holding on tightly before moving to turn on the oven.

The sound of the front door being opened and closed. It was quickly followed by a familiar voice. Elliot.

"Liv?"

"Daddy," Lachlan called back and Elliot appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Casey? Where's Liv?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

Casey picked Lachlan up off the counter and stood him on the floor. "Go watch some TV, kiddo. Daddy and I need to talk."

Furrowing his little eyebrows, which were just like his mommy's, Lachlan looked up at Casey. "Nuggets?"

"You'll get them, Lachlan, I promise. I just need to talk to daddy."

Satisfied with the answer that he was still getting his lunch, Lachlan nodded and ran in to the living room.

"Where's Liv, Case?" Elliot asked again, once Lachlan was out of ear shot.

"She had a bath and went to bed. Cried herself to sleep about an hour ago," she explained.

"Cried?" he asked with a slight tilt to his head.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, El. She tried to get your attention before you left. It was a hard first session. She wanted your love..." she explained as best she could, just from observing her best friend's actions.

"What? Oh shit," he muttered. "Can you...?"

"I already was," Casey laughed. "Go love on her. Lachie and I are fine. We'll have some nuggets for lunch and watch one of his kiddie movies."

"Thanks," Elliot said and rushed toward the master bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot lightly tapped on the door before he opened it and walked in, closing it behind him. Olivia was laying in bed, watching the television, it didn't look like she'd been awake very long though. "Hi beautiful," he greeted her softly.

Olivia looked up at him for a moment before looking back at the TV. "Hi."

Cautiously, Elliot sat down beside her and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "How was your first session?"

"Fine," she told him distantly, not moving her eyes from the television. He didn't want to know before, so why should she tell him now.

Elliot sighed. "Liv, please, I'm sorry I left in such a rush earlier," he apologized, trying to get her to look at him.

Olivia sat up. "Why?" She looked at him and continued. "What was so important at the station, huh?"

"It was about your case, baby," he sighed, "Cassidy didn't get off on the psych defence. She got ten to fifteen years and so did Kyle."

"Why didn't Casey tell me then?"

"Captain Cragen told her not to. So he could tell me and I tell you. He thought it would be best coming from me," he explained, wrapping an arm around her.

Nodding, Olivia snuggled in to Elliot, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered suddenly after a long silence, apart from the laughter coming from the living room. Casey and Lachlan were watching one of Lachlan's favourite movies.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and kissed her on the crown of her head. "For what, angel?"

"For everything... For loving me, for being a father to Lachie... For sticking by me, even when things got rough," she whispered, rubbing his chest through his shirt.

Elliot kissed her head again in response and laid down, gently bringing Olivia back with him. "Anytime. Anything for you, baby."

Slinging her leg over Elliot's without care, Olivia got comfortable with her head still resting on his chest. "How was Lachie when you came in?"

"Calm. Happy and asking for his beloved nuggets," Elliot informed her, rubbing her back, his hands under her top, on her bare, warm, soft skin.

Olivia laughed lightly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Another long silence followed before Olivia finally spoke up again. "El?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"For our wedding... I only want...well, us, of course," she laughed, "Lachie and Casey... Is that okay?" she asked. It was his wedding too, so he had as much say as she did.

"Sure. A small wedding is fine by me. As long as your happy and you're my beautiful wife at the end of it. Is Lachie getting my last name or is he staying as a Benson?"

"He's getting your name, of course, honey," she answered instantly. "Gosh, we'll be the Stablers." She smiled, she just could not wait.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. This chapter is for the people who reviewed all or most of the chapters. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it or anything else you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Three years went by quickly and it found Elliot and Olivia happily married with two children. They had welcomed a younger sibling for Lachlan. A little girl, who was conceived on their wedding night and born on December twenty fourth at 11:59PM, weighing six pounds, thirteen and a half ounces and was nineteen inches long. Her name, Acelynn Charlize Stabler.

_Rubbing his exhausted wife's back, Elliot looked over at the port-a-cot set up for Lachlan. He continued to sleep through his mother's groans and cries of pain as she pushed. They had wanted Lachlan to present for the birth of his younger sister._

_Hearing his wife's breathing quicken again, Elliot took a quick glance out the window. "Look, Olivia, it's snowing."_

_Groaning in definite pain, Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's hand as she sat up with help from him and a nurse. "I don't give a shit," she spat and pushed._

"_Okay, Olivia, you're nearly there. Two more pushes and you'll have your Christmas baby," the OBGYN alerted her._

"_Come on, beautiful, you can do it," Elliot whispered, stroking back Olivia's sweat drenched hair._

_Exhaling a deep breath, Olivia slumped back down on to the pillows and shook her head. "No, I can't. I'm too tired," she panted._

"_I know, Liv. Eleven and a half hours is a very long time but our little girl is nearly here. Just two more pushes," he encouraged her._

_Olivia groaned in pain and nodded as Elliot helped her up again. The next contraction starting to let itself be known._

"_Give it all you've got, Benson," he whispered in her ear, causing Olivia to smile for a second._

_Not losing grip with her husband's hand, Olivia pushed hard and pushed again._

_A loud scream filled the room. A sweet music to Elliot's and Olivia's ears. Their long awaited daughter had finally arrived._

"_Here's your little girl," Dr. Mills, Olivia's OBGYN announced as she placed the newborn on Olivia's chest._

"_Mommy?" Lachlan asked, sitting up. He'd woken to his new sister's cries._

"_Come meet your baby sister, Lachie. El, could you please pick him up?" she said, out of breath._

_Elliot kissed her head and said, "Sure. Great job, babe. You did so well."_

_As Elliot walked over to Lachlan, Olivia turned her attention to the baby in her arms. A little girl with Elliot's calming, cerulean blue eyes._

_Caressing the baby's tiny, warm cheek, Olivia whispered, "Hi Acelynn. Welcome to the world, princess."_

"_Look, Lachie," Elliot said, pointing to Acelynn. Meet your baby sister."_

"_Hi Acelynn. I'm your big brother. I'ma take care of you," he promised._

Waking to a scream, Olivia's eyes shot open and she sat up instantly. "El..."

When she got no reply, she looked over to see that side of the bed empty.

She practically jumped out of bed and rushed in to the living room, where she found six year old Lachlan and one year old Acelynn. They were running around, causing mischief.

Acelynn was just dressed in her diaper and a little pink top with a baby polar bear on the front; and Lachlan was only in his little racing car boxer shorts, identical to his daddy's pair.

Acelynn spotted Olivia first and stopped in an instant. "Uh-oh."

Lachlan then stopped and looked at his sister. "What's uh-oh, Ace?"

Pointing at their mother, she whispered, "Mommy," before running over to her.

Lachlan turned around just in time to see his mom pick up his sister. "Hi mommy."

"Hi Lachie. Where's daddy, son?"

"He said he has to go to work and then sign some papers so we can move to a bigger place," he explained to her.

With a sigh, Olivia kissed Acelynn's head. They were supposed to sign those papers together.

"What do you say we go to the local swimming pool for a swim?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lachlan cheered as Acelynn squirmed happily in Olivia's arms.

"Okay, get your board shorts on, Lachlan, while Acelynn and I get ready."

A quick nod and Lachlan was off racing toward his bedroom.

"Come on, princess. You can wear the swim suit that mommy bought you last week."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the apartment an hour later, happy, with the forms for the house that they were wanting to buy in hand. They just needed Olivia's signature and to be handed in before it was finally theirs.

"Liv?" he called in to the silent apartment. He furrowed his brows, the apartment was too still, too quiet. Lachlan and Acelynn always made the apartment lively when they were home. From the moment they woke to the moment they went to sleep. "Liv?" he called again, heading toward the kitchen.

A note under a magnet on the fridge caught his eye. "What's this?" He picked it up and read it.

_'We're down at the pool for a swim. Come, if you don't take all damn day.'_

Elliot could easily hear the anger in her writing. Their six year old son had ratted him out, he knew it. He smiled and shook his head, he'd have to teach his son to not rat him out all the time.

He sighed and placed the forms and note on the kitchen counter. He was going to quickly get changed and head over to the pool.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at the pool, Elliot looked around for his wife and children. He found them in the shallow end of the water.

Olivia stood in the water with Acelynn, in her purple one piece with white dots and frill around her tiny waist, her swimming diaper underneath, as she floated around in her plastic, blow-up ring; and Lachlan with floaties on his arms, in blue and black board shorts. Olivia, herself, was in Elliot's favorite two piece black and purple bikini of hers, which showed the still slightly visible c-section scar, which bore the upsetting memory of a lost child.

Olivia had even gone out one day, about six months before they got married and came home with a tattoo on her mid lower back. It had twenty nine tiny red love hearts, one for each hour that Olivia had her precious angel. The hears were evenly spaced out and around the name that she had been given. Annika.

Something simple but very personal to Olivia.

Elliot put his stuff down with Olivia's and jumped in to the water. "Hey guys," he greeted them with a grin.

"Daddy! Daddy!" both kids screeched happily as Lachlan doggy paddled over to him.

"Hey," Olivia greeted him and swam in to the swimmer's lane. She needed to swim off the anger and frustration.

Elliot sighed and turned back to Lachlan and Acelynn. He knew his wife always swam off her anger and frustration. That was part of the reason why they were getting a house with a swimming pool.

"Daddy, mommy's mad," Lachlan informed his father as his younger sister splashed at them happily.

"Yeah, I know, buddy," he laughed, looking at him, "you ratted your old man out."

Thinking he was in trouble, Lachlan started to cry. "Sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to."

Elliot gently pulled Acelynn closer to them so he didn't lose sight of her and kissed Lachlan's head. "Hey, hey, it's okay, kiddo. It was my own fault. Mommy and I will talk later. But now while mommy is swimming, the three of us will have some fun."

Lachlan nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Playing with his kids, Elliot let his mind drift back to the day that Olivia had told him that she was pregnant with Acelynn. Although she'd wanted another baby, it didn't stop the shock factor when she found out that she was carrying Elliot's baby.

_Noticing that his wife has been missing for about two and a half hours, Elliot called the child care centre to see if Lachlan was still there, he was, so he tried Casey, only to find out that she was in court, so it meant that Olivia was alone. He figured that she was probably at the local swimming pool._

_That was where he found her. She was swimming furiously, lap after lap. Something was very wrong, he could sense it. See it as she swam._

_He cautiously approached the end of the pool and squatted down._

_Olivia must've sensed his presence because she stopped swimming and looked up at her loving husband of just ten weeks. She took off her goggles and resting her chin and arms on the wet edge of the pool._

"_Hey," she greeted him. Her voice sounded strained and confused._

_Elliot's eyes met his wife's and he caressed her wet arm. "Hey, baby. What's wrong, huh?" he asked gently._

_Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, not taking her eyes off Elliot's._

_Elliot could hear just how shaky her breath actually was._

_Caressing her wet cheek, Elliot spoke softly, "Why don't you hop out of the water, huh? I guess we need to talk about something."_

_Olivia nodded, slowly and disappeared under the water as Elliot stood up and grabbed her big, fluffy peach towel._

_He met her at the steps and wrapped the towel around her petite body as soon as she emerged from the calming, cool water._

"_What happened, Olivia?" he asked again, just as softly as he rubbed her arms, drying her off._

_Olivia sat down on a bench and waited for Elliot to sit down beside her, wrapping an arms around her, not caring if he got wet. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. "I found out about an hour and a half ago when I got test results back from my annual check up."_

_Smiling, Elliot nodded and rubbed her back. "Do you know how far along?" We've been quite busy these last couple of months," he smirked._

"_Well by judging by dates and the size of the baby, the best estimate is that this little one was conceived on our wedding night."_

_Elliot smiled and placed his hand on her belly. "That's so great. Lachie will be so happy that he's going to be a big brother."_

_Placing her hand on Elliot's, Olivia smiled. "Yeah, he will."_

"Daddy! Look!" Acelynn's sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I see, baby," he replied, thinking she was talking about her splashing.

"No, daddy! Mommy!" she replied, pointing.

Olivia was sort of swimming back to them, she'd swam off the anger and frustration but Elliot could sense that something else was wrong.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked as she she approached.

Lachlan and Acelynn had even stopped what they were doing and watched their parents.

Sighing, Olivia stood in the water and Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Elliot was shocked but happy. Obviously the protection that they had been using until they were ready for another child had not worked. "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago while you were working that case that lasted four straight days," she confessed. "I just haven't had the courage to tell you."

Resting his head against Olivia's, he asked, "How far along?"

Olivia licked her lips. "Six weeks... Twins."

"Tw-twins?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "You knocked me up again, you idiot... Acelynn is only sixteen months old," she cried.

Rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot kissed her on the lips. "Sorry, baby. It's a good thing we're buying a four bedroom house then, huh?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

"Aren't you happy?"

Smiling, Olivia answered, "Very, just shocked. You, me, Lachlan and Acelynn and these two little ones are going to be alright... I always wanted to be part of a family and I've got that. No complaints... I just wasn't ready for this again quite so soon and twins... Can we handle twins, especially with a six year old and a one year old?"

"Yeah, we can do it, Liv," Elliot promised her.

Liv nodded and smiled a little.

"More babies?" Lachlan whined.

"Me not baby no more?" Acelynn asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Olivia and Elliot broke away from one another and turned to the kids, smiling.

"You're going to have two baby siblings, kids," Elliot informed them.

"Two?" Lachlan asked confused. "Mommy can get two babies in her belly?"

Acelynn looked just as shocked and confused as her brother.

Laughing, Olivia shook her head. "Yes, kids. I have two babies in here." She put her hands on her belly, followed by Elliot, who put his hands over hers, entwining his fingers with hers. "Mommy is going to have a very big belly by the end."

"Bigger then the big belly you had when Acelynn was in there?"

"Yes, Lachie. My belly will be bigger then that."

"I be baby. I be baby," Acelynn cried.

People were starting to look at them.

"Let's go home and talk about this in private," Elliot said.

As they guided the kids out of the pool, Olivia smiled. "Our life is going to be even more hectic but I can't wait."

"Neither can I."


End file.
